


Redeeming the Bullies

by WestOrEast



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Anal, Chastity Device, Dog Tail, F/M, Feminization, Forced Feminization, Hand Jobs, Rule 63, Weird Biology, dog ears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2019-12-18 14:39:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 72,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18251879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Taylor has had enough of her old friend Emmet and his new friends bullying her. And with her new-found superpowers, she has the perfect way to change their ways. Instead of three horrible boys, Taylor will be doing her best to get three cute bois.





	1. Chapter 1

**Redeeming the Bully**

**  
Content Note: Contains Dub/Non-con at the beginning.**  
  
Emmet moaned, slowly blinking his eyes. Ugh, what had _happened_? His head hurt, his body ached, and everything around him was blurry.  
  
Emmet tried to reach up and rub his eyes, but nothing happened. His hands didn’t seem to move at all.  
  
Blinking a lot more rapidly, Emmet looked down. His hands were tied to the arms of the chair he was sitting in. And he didn’t recognize the chair.  
  
Twisting his head around, Emmet looked around, his heart starting to beat faster in his chest. He didn’t recognize the room he was in either. He couldn’t look behind him, but there was just a dirty white wall in front of him. He couldn’t see _anything_ else. At least he was still wearing his clothes, the t-shirt and slacks, even if all that bare skin was getting a bit chilly in here.  
  
“Hello?” Emmet called out, hating how his voice cracked. “Hello? Anybody?”  
  
There wasn’t an answer. At least, not until Emmet glanced down at his bare arms.  
  
_Hello Emmet_  
  
There were black letters along his skin, on the inside of his left arm. Emmet stared down at them, his jaw dropping. That, that hadn’t been there before. And it was so _obviously_ an answer to his question.  
  
“What’s going on?” Emmet demanded in a weak, shaking voice. “What have you done to me?”  
  
_Isn’t it obvious?_ The letters swirled around on, _underneath_ , Emmet’s skin. He could feel a slight tingling as the black letters dissolved and reformed, but nothing more than that.  
  
“I’m here to make things right.”  
  
Emmet just about jumped out of his skin at the voice behind him. His heart beat so fast inside his chest it felt like it was going to fall out. And he _knew_ that voice.  
  
Taylor _fucking_ Hebert walked around the chair, stopping in front of Emmet. She put her hands on her hips and glared down at him, the first sign of actually having a backbone Emmet had seen since high school started.  
  
“ _Taylor_ ,” Emmet spat. “What the hell do you think you’re doing? If you don’t want to get on my bad side, you’d better untie me right now.”  
  
That was a lie, of course. Taylor already _was_ on Emmet’s bad side for not untying her old friend immediately. And if she had thought that Emmet had done all he could to her, then she should wait and see what would happen when he got _motivated_.  
  
“Shut up,” Taylor said flatly. Her hand lashed out from her side, catching Emmet’s cheek in a mighty slap.  
  
“Gah!” Emmet squealed, his head rocking to the side. That _hurt_. He could feel the red-hot pain spreading across his face. And he could feel the tightness in his lower belly that he always felt when he got hurt. “You fucking whore! You think you can touch me like that?”  
  
“Why not?” Taylor said, shrugging. “You and your friends have done even worse to me. This is just… me getting my old friend back. One way, or another.”  
  
“Please,” Emmet sniffed, the disgust flooding him feeling entirely natural. “We were never friends. You were always just an annoying-!”  
  
Taylor reached out and slapped Emmet’s other cheek. He gasped, feeling the pain rushing through his body. The churning in his gut redoubled.  
  
“And you’re no good yourself,” Taylor said as Emmet gasped for breath. She stared down at him, her eyes cold behind her glasses. “But that’s going to change. Believe me, that’s going to change.”  
  
“Like hell it will,” Emmet ground out, staring up at Taylor. For some reason, his slacks were starting to feel kind of tight in the crotch. “You think I’m going to do anything but call the cops on you, you sick bitch?”  
Taylor stared at him and sighed. Emmet kept on glaring up at her, even when she broke the gaze to stare down. She saw _something_ there that she thought was funny, since she looked up with an ugly little smile on her face.  
  
“Nighty night, Emmet,” Taylor said. “See you in a bit.”  
  
What? What did that… mea…  
  
Emmet felt terribly tired all of a sudden. His head sank forward, his eyes fluttering closed. The last thing he thought about was how hard his cock was, and how that was going to give him weird dreams.

*******

Emmet woke up a lot more quickly this time. He looked around, remembering what had happened last time.  
  
He was in a different room, a bedroom. It was a lot nicer, for one. Or at least more pink. Pink bed, pink walls, everything that could be pink was pink. Or so it looked, at least. Since Emmet’s wrists and ankles were tied to the corners of the bed, he couldn’t move very much.  
  
Emmet gave the room a second look. Then he looked at _himself_ , which was suddenly a lot more concerning. He wasn’t wearing his t-shirt and slacks anymore. Instead, he was dressed up like a _girl_. He was wearing stockings and a skirt and a blouse and high heels! The worst bit was that Emmet found he got a bit turned on looking down at himself.  
  
“Wakey wakey,” A voice, _Taylor_ said.  
  
Emmet twisted his head to look at… oh _hell_ , his captor, he had been kidnapped, hadn’t he? Taylor was standing next to the bed, looking down at him. She was naked except- wait, that wasn’t a strap-on.  
  
Emmet made a gurgling sound in the back of his throat as he stared at the thick shaft jutting out from Taylor’s waist. It was a deep red color, and twisted around like some kind of animals. There was a flared head and a knot and it generally looked _horrible_.  
  
“I’m so glad to see you’re awake,” Taylor said cheerily. “Well, not that you had a choice, with all those cells of mine I slipped into your body last week when you and your buddies were beating me up. Now I can do all kinds of things to you! Put you to sleep, wake you up…” Taylor smiled widely. “Make you into the pretty sissy girl you’re meant to be.”  
  
It was only when Emmet tried to howl in outrage that he noticed that there was a ball gag in his mouth. That made talking quite a bit harder. He still did his best though, ranting and railing against Taylor, even though he himself couldn’t understand anything he was saying. Taylor just stared at him, waiting for Emmet to run out of steam.  
  
“Yes, I thought you’d say that,” Taylor said, nodding. “But don’t worry, with the power you so _thoughtfully_ ,” her eyes flashed, her glasses catching the light, “gave me, I _know_ I’m going to make you into a perfect sissy.” She smiled, the expression slowly creeping across her face. “I always thought you’d make a pretty girl than I ever would.”  
  
Emmet rolled his eyes. Of _course_ he would make a prettier girl than Taylor. A drunken bum off the street would look better than Taylor ever did. And he had often shared that thought with Taylor, or with his friends, in earshot of Taylor.  
  
“And you’re going to _enjoy_ it, too,” Taylor said. “Remember, smile for the cameras,” she added, jerking her head towards the cameras on either side of the bed, pointing at Emmet.  
  
She pulled up Emmet’s blouse- no, the blouse that she had put on Emmet, important distinction, Emmet had to remember that, and placed her hand on his flat stomach. Emmet twitched, not feeling anything at first. And then-  
  
Argh, it burned! Emmet thrashed around on the bed, not getting anywhere with the cuffs around his ankles and wrists. He screamed through his gag, as the burning sensation spread across his skin. It was _hot_ , like the time he had accidently gotten a raw pepper on his lips. But so much more _intense_.  
  
“There, you see?” Taylor asked, lifting his hand. “A sissy pain-slut, getting a hard-on from some capsaicin-equivalent. I knew it all along.”  
  
Emmet glared up at her. He wasn’t getting turned on from that! Okay, sure his cock was hard, but that was just because of how nice the skirt and panties Taylor had put him in felt against his skin. It wasn’t because of the burning sensation still on his skin.  
  
Emmet worked his jaw back and forth and side to side, trying to figure out a way to get this gag free. He kept on glaring up at Taylor, even though he knew the force behind it was weakening as he tried to deal with his uncomfortably hard erection and the itching, burning sensation along his torso. _Just you wait, Taylor_ , he promised, _just you wait until Shadow Stalker comes looking for me. Then we’ll really give you something to cry over._  
  
“You know, this _is_ a cute little erection,” Taylor said, running her palm up and down along Emmet’s dick, sliding along outside the panties she had put him in. “And I do mean _little_.”  
  
Emmet was a grower, not a shower, as he always told himself. He didn’t have any reason to be ashamed of his manhood. He just needed the right kind of stimulus to show off how hard and big he could _really_ get. Emmet had never once found it, but he knew it was there.  
  
“You know, Emmet, out of memory of how we used to be friends,” Taylor said, slipping her hand into Emmet’s panties, “I’m going to do you a favor.” Emmet stiffened, in several senses of the word, as Taylor’s fingers wrapped around his shaft. “This chastity cage,” Taylor held up her hand, revealing some horrible, tiny, pink device, “is going on that cock of yours.” Taylor smiled, and slowly ran her hand up and down Emmet’s shaft.  
  
“But I’m going to get you soft through a handjob, instead of using ice cubes to get that little thing down. So enjoy this, Emmet. This is going to be the last time you get to cum from your dick for a long, long while.”  
  
“Mmmgh mmff!” Emmet responded, twisting and turning around in his bindings.  
  
Sure, Emmet was harder than he had ever been before, looking at the cage in Taylor’s palm, and feeling her fingers wrapped around him. And feeling the panties and other girl’s clothing on his body. And the itching, burning sensation of whatever the fuck Taylor had done to him. But there was just no way that was all connected. Emmet was finally getting as hard as a porn star because, because-!  
  
It was _really_ hard for Emmet to concentrate as Taylor started stroking his shaft. He moaned, eyes going wide, feeling her hand sliding up and down along his cock. He felt so _hard_ , so _turned on_. Emmet really, really hoped he wasn’t going to embarrass himself by cumming as soon as he thought he was going to. And it being from Taylor would just make the entire thing even worse.  
  
“Man, you’re drooling precum already,” Taylor said, looking down at the panties. Emmet looked too, and flushed, seeing the dark patch spreading out from where the tip of his cock was pressed against the pink material. “Or did you already cum, and this is just as much semen as you can make?”  
  
Emmet knew he should try to kick Taylor for that, and for so many other things, things that had started _long_ before she had ever kidnapped him. But it was just so _hard_ to focus, to keep his mind on anything but how good she was making him feel. Emmet’s cock had never felt this good to touch, and not even the sinking, creeping fear that this was going to be the last time he felt _anything_ until he escaped was enough to distract from the wonderful, hot, tight sensation.  
  
“I have so many plans for you,” Taylor said conversationally as her hand sped up and down his shaft. “You have _no_ idea. And because I’m a better person than you are, I’m not just going to take out my revenge on you or something.” She smiled, her wide lips peeling back to reveal her teeth. “Emmet, you’re a beautiful boy, and I’m going to make you into an even cuter girl.” Her smile, impossibly got even wider as Emmet croaked out denials behind his gag. “ _And_ on top of that, I’m going to help you embrace being the pain slut we both know you are.”  
  
Emmet did _not_ get off on pain. He knew that, and Taylor knew that. She was just fucking with him. Just because she and Emmet had been together that time when Emmet first discovered how _good_ it felt to get a hard-on, Taylor thought that his cock had gotten stiff _because_ of the pain, instead of despite it.  
  
And it obviously hadn’t been because of Taylor, either, even if she had been wearing a loose tank-top that had let Emmet look straight down her chest and see almost all of her. It had just been, just been _something_ that had gotten Emmet so hard. Just like it was something else that was getting him so hard when Taylor and pain where here once again, and Emmet was harder than he had ever been before.  
  
“I’m just not certain how much I should do with the cells I’ve got inside of you,” Taylor said in a musing voice. “Body writing really does seem like something you should have. But I don’t want to clutter up your lines with a bunch of excess designs. Decisions, decisions,” Taylor mused as her hand plunged up and down Emmet’s stiff, _stiff_ shaft.  
  
Emmet kept on glaring at Taylor, as he bucked his hips, trying to get a bit more stimulation-! No! Trying to escape. Of course he was trying to escape. Was Scott the kind of superhero to hang out with someone who didn’t even _try_ to get away? Of course not.  
  
Emmet was distracted from his writhing as he noticed black symbols bubbling up underneath his skin. Black again, standing out clearly against his pale, clear skin. He flushed as he saw that Taylor was making tattoos, or, well, _whatever_ these were, of lacy stocking tops around his thighs. Like he was some kind of _girl_. Even if he was already wearing black stockings.  
  
“There, that’s good,” Taylor said in an approving tone. “You’re such a pretty little girl already, Emmet,” Taylor said, her pace picking up as she jacked Emmet off. “But I’m going to help you look even _better._ Don’t you worry.”  
  
Emmet was starting to come around to the idea of looking more girly. Or doing anything Taylor said, so long as she kept on stroking his cock. It felt so _good_ , like he was going to explode and melt and get the best orgasm of his life.  
  
Emmet bit his lip as he came. It felt so _good_ , his dick throbbing in Taylor’s hand, the soft material of his panties pressing down on him, all of it. Emmet gasped for air, feeling his cock throbbing.  
  
Jet after jet of thick white seed came shooting out of his cock, landing against his panties. Almost instantly, they started soaking through the material, white seed bubbling out. Emmet stared down at his crotch, at the bulge formed by his dick and Taylor’s hand. And it still felt so, so good.  
  
“There, didn’t that feel great?” Taylor asked, her voice calm and soft. “Wasn’t that the best orgasm of your life?”  
  
Emmet glared at her, even though it was true. He had _never_ cum so hard, not once in all the times he had masturbated. The pleasure was still running through him, leaving electric little tingles through his body.  
  
“And now,” Taylor said, holding the chastity cage up in one hand, “you better start savoring the memory.”  
  
Taylor pulled the panties down Emmet’s legs, hiding the lacy, frilly tops of the stockings she had given him. Emmet stared down, his heart still beating hard in his chest. His crotch was a mess, his cum smeared all over his- hairless skin?! When had that happened? Did Taylor shave him when he was asleep?  
  
But that really wasn’t what he should be focusing on right now. Instead, Emmet stared at the pink cage Taylor was slowly, carefully fixing to his cock. He swallowed as it easily fit over his softening cock, hiding almost all of his masculine length underneath a pink plastic shell.  
  
Emmet could _feel_ the cage around his dick. It felt _weird_ , pressing down on all sides of him. Not very tightly, Emmet could just barely feel the material actually against him. But even that faint touch was too much to forget or to ignore. Emmet bucked his hips, trying to shake it off. Absolutely nothing.  
  
“There we go,” Taylor said, sitting back. “One caged Emmet.” She smiled up at him, the grin slowly creeping across her face. “I hope you learn to enjoy feeling it as much as I’m liking watching it.”  
  
Yeah, right, Emmet thought as he glared at Taylor. As if that was ever going to happen.

*******

  
Emmet looked at himself. Herself? No, himself, certainly. He was a guy, and wanted to keep being a guy. Even if he wanted to be a soft, feminine guy.  
  
It was quite the sight, and not just because he was wobbling from side to side, trying to stay balanced in his high heels. Heels that weren’t even locked onto his ankles anymore. Taylor said that he didn’t need the locks to know not to remove them. And she was right. Even though Emmet was barely staying steady in the five-inch heels, he still hadn’t removed them.  
  
Of course, even if it hadn’t been for the heels, Emmet would have been a bit unsteady. Taylor had to jump through a lot more hoops to change Emmet than she did to change herself, and the results were way slower to take effect. But they still did, in the end. Emmet was still getting used to how much wider his hips were getting. He _had_ to swing them from side to side when he walked, not just because of the high heels on his feet.  
  
At least the hourglass figure Emmet was slowly developing (Half hourglass? His chest was as flat as it ever was, at least, underneath the bra.) came with certain advantages. Emmet was no long quite so short when sitting down. His ass was getting bigger, in time with his hips. When sitting down, Emmet was at least an inch or so higher than he had been. Even if being a bit taller in some circumstances wasn’t the reason Taylor had for pumping him up with some specialized hormones.  
  
Emmet had always intellectually appreciated how nice a firm ass was, but there was a hell of a difference between watching a cute girl’s cute butt sway from side to side as she walked down the street and having his cute butt slapped by Taylor. Emmet was never able to stop himself from, well, stopping and stiffening when Taylor did that, the impact radiating out from his rear to suffuse his entire body with a warm tingle.  
  
Man, he looked cute. Frustrated, but cute. And there was one main reason he was feeling frustrated.  
  
Getting fucked in the ass felt good. It felt really, really good, almost as good as touching his cock felt. Even when, or maybe especially because, of how Taylor fucked Emmet. Like when she generated an electrical shock inside some custom-grown organs to zap Emmet with. That could feel _intense_ , so intense that Emmet thought he was going to finally, finally cum.  
  
But he never did. Somehow (Emmet was sure it was the cells she had put inside his body) Taylor always knew when Emmet was finally about to get over the discomfort and unfamiliarity of anal to reach his orgasm. And then she would stop. She’d pull out of his ass, stop spanking him, just _stop_. And Emmet would be left moaning and twisting and begging, trying to get Taylor to go for just a few more minutes.  
  
He wasn’t _proud_ of acting like that. But getting to cum for the first time in far, far too long was worth sacrificing a bit of dignity, in Emmet’s mind. Because he really, really needed to cum. Really, really bad.  
  
But there was only one way Taylor was going to fuck him long enough for Emmet to cum. Taylor had been really, really clear about that. Until Emmet admitted he was a kinky girly boy who got off on pain, he wasn’t going to cum.  
  
Emmet hadn’t admitted it yet. To Taylor, at least. But to himself, he had been forced to realize it was true. Emmet _liked_ getting hurt, slapped and spanked during sex. It didn’t get his dick hard (nothing could, since it was locked up), but it still made the churning in his gut feel so, so good.  
  
And there were so many ways for Taylor to add a dash of pain to make the pleasure stand out even clearer. Emmet didn’t like admitting that Taylor was a parahuman when he wasn’t, but she was. And she was a _strong_ one, even if every change she made to herself or Emmet (but mostly herself) made her look like some kind of monster. A sexy monster, but still, horns and scales and teeth almost always made an appearance. And Emmet was very, very closely acquainted with all of Taylor’s monstrous features.  
  
And they could all make him feel so good. Emmet stared at himself in the mirror, wondering just what he was thinking of doing. Was he really going to admit that sex with Taylor was better than masturbating by himself ever could be? Even if he didn’t cum, even if he came away with bite marks and red skin? Even if he didn’t own a single scrap of masculine clothing? Even if Taylor no longer even bothered to threaten him with blackmail, just letting him know that the _hours_ of footage she already had were enough?  
  
Yes. Yes he was. Emmet _needed_ to cum, and there was only one way he was going to get that. He certainly wouldn’t masturbating, even doing anal masturbation. He just couldn’t make himself feel like Taylor did. The claws along his back, the fangs nipping at his neck, the pain mixing in with the pleasure like the tart and the sugar of lemonade, it was what Emmet _needed_.  
  
Swaying from side to side, Emmet left the bedroom. Taylor was in the next room over, which was the biggest room of the small apartment they lived in by far. She saw sitting at the table, slowly twitching and shuddering as a vast pair of bat wings slid into her back. It wasn’t the greatest thing to look at, and Emmet did his best to focus on her face.  
  
“Taylor?” Emmet asked. Nothing was going to get him to add the _Mistress_ like Taylor wanted.  
  
“What is it, sweety?” Taylor asked, reaching up and patting Emmet’s rogued cheek. Her own cheek was bleeding from a shallow cut. “Need something?”  
  
“I’m,” Emmet swallowed heavily. “I’m ready.”  
  
“Ready?” Taylor asked, leaning back in her seat and grinning. “Ready for what.”  
  
“I’m,” Emmet took a deep breath, “I’m ready to admit what I am.”  
  
Taylor’s smile got wider and wider. She stood up, her slowly shrinking, barbed tail swinging from side to side, hitting the legs of the table. Emmet swallowed as she towered over him.  
  
“Really? I’m so _happy_ for you, Emmet,” Taylor said, running her fingers down the side of his face, leaving behind a faint trail of fire. Emmet did his best to control his breathing, trying to stop himself from getting hard inside his cage. “It’s going to be _wonderful_ when you accept what kind of person you are.”  
  
Emmet nodded jerkily. There was a mixture of arousal and dread coiling around itself inside his stomach. Emmet would _like_ to say that it was a strange, unfamiliar feeling, but it really, really wasn’t. Not after all the times Taylor had done such horrible, wonderful things to him.  
  
Taylor stepped out of her dark, rugged pants, whipping her tunic-like shirt off in the same motion. She stood in front of Emmet completely naked, a ridged cock starting to grow out of her smooth flesh.  
  
Emmet was more embarrassed fully clothed than Taylor was naked. Of course, he was also wearing a green, tight blouse and white slacks, with a bra and panties underneath. And the high heels, Emmet couldn’t forget the high heels. And not just because he’d fall down if he did.  
  
Emmet was also more turned on fully clothed than Taylor was naked. And it wasn’t because he was looking at Taylor’s naked body, at her small chest and flat hips. It was partly because Emmet hadn’t cum in so, so long. And partly because he knew what Taylor could _do_ to him. The way her power could affect herself, do all kinds of things to her, that she would then use on him. It was horribly thrilling.  
  
“Sit down on the table,” Taylor said softly, giving Emmet a gentle push.  
  
Emmet stumbled backwards, his heels clacking against the worn tile. He bumped into the plastic table and sat down on it, not looking behind him. Even though he was a bit worried about the table holding his weight. There was just no way he was able to take his eyes off of Taylor right now.  
  
Taylor looked _stunning_. Like she was an avatar of pain and pleasure, here to give birth to all of Emmet’s secrets and desires, even the ones buried so deeply he didn’t know he had them. Like how much he enjoyed pain.  
  
Emmet _needed_ the pain, needed to be spanked, bit, scratched. He needed it, it was the only way he could possibly find the sort of pleasure other people got so easily. He knew it was sick and wrong, something twisted about his soul, even if Taylor said otherwise. _She_ thought the things wrong with Emmet didn’t have anything to do with how good it felt for him to get hurt.  
  
Taylor’s cock finished growing as she stepped in between Emmet’s widely spread legs. At least, Emmet _hoped_ it had finished growing. That was a big damn dick, especially with the ridges running in circles along the shaft. Emmet swallowed as he stared down it, fingers plucking at the buttons on his pants. Even before he had been locked up, his dick had never gotten that big.  
  
Emmet pulled his pants down around his ankles, but kept his panties on. He _liked_ wearing women’s underwear. It felt so much better on his skin than boxers or briefs ever had. It always gave him a thrill of arousal, even if that arousal felt so torturous with his dick locked away.  
  
Taylor’s shaft, dribbling a lube-like arousal, rested against Emmet’s thigh, right at the point where it met his crotch. Emmet stared down at it, and then up at Taylor. She towered over him, making him feel so small and insignificant next to her. It was a nice feeling.  
  
“What are you, Emmet?” Taylor asked softly, her voice just for Emmet.  
  
“I’m a kinky little boy who gets off on being hurt,” Emmet said, closing his eyes so he didn’t have to look Taylor in the face.  
  
It was such a change to see Taylor like this. Normally, she was so harsh and demanding, taking every thing she wanted from Emmet. And that was, well, it was pretty good. Rough and harsh and thrilling. But her talking to Emmet like this, it made his heart pound in his chest for an entirely different reason than normal.  
  
“What else?” Taylor asked, running her hands underneath Emmet’s shirt.  
  
“I’m a crossdresser,” Emmet admitted. “I love dressing up and looking like a woman.”  
  
Taylor took another step closer. She was pressed right up against Emmet now, looking down into his eyes. Emmet swallowed around a huge lump in his throat. He was feeling really turned on, and just a bit scared.  
  
“What else are you?” Taylor said again, one finger running around Emmet’s chastity cage in a circle.  
  
“I’m a boy who can’t get his dick up and satisfy someone else with it,” Emmet said with a gasp, feeling like he had ripped the scab off a wound. It hurt, but it was a good hurt, one that left him feeling cleaner inside for it.  
  
“And all of that, what does that make you?” Taylor asked, lowering her head so her face was just an inch away from Emmet. He could feel her breath puffing against his face.  
  
“I’m a sissy,” Emmet admitted, closing his eyes and feeling his heart pounding in his chest, going so fast it seemed like it was going to explode. “I’m a masochist bitch of a sissy.”  
  
“Good boi,” Taylor said, running her hand along the back of Emmet’s head, the touch of her skin leaving a burning trail behind it. “I’m so glad you finally accepted the truth.”  
  
Emmet nodded, his head jerking up and down. It was hard to breathe, and he focused on just sucking air in and letting it out. If he could just get on top of that, everything else would flow that much easier.  
  
“Lean back,” Taylor said, her hands on his shoulders, pushing backwards.  
  
Emmet did so, ending up with his back flat on the rickety table. He swallowed as he looked up at Taylor. One half of his worry was from how this was going to feel, how it was going cement Emmet’s status as Taylor’s sissy bitch-slave. And how good it was going to feel when that happened. The other half of his worry was that Taylor was going to fuck him hard enough that the table would collapse. Only one of those promised to be even slightly enjoyable.  
  
Taylor pulled Emmet’s panties to the side, tucking them to the side of his chastity cage. Emmet shivered, feeling the light touch running through his cage. God, his cock hurt so bad and felt so good. If he was freed, Emmet knew he would be able to get hard immediately, and cum just a few seconds later.  
  
“And here we go,” Taylor said, resting the tip of her cock against Emmet’s welcoming ass.  
  
Emmet made a noise in the back of his throat as he looked down at himself. He couldn’t quite see where Taylor was about to enter him. But he could feel it. Oh, how he could feel it.  
  
Emmet reached down to grab his legs and pull them up, giving Taylor a perfectly clear view. His hands dug against his smooth skin. He closed his eyes, shutting off his view of his own body and of Taylor’s still slightly monstrous form.  
  
Taylor pushed inside Emmet. He moaned, a high-pitched sound escaping his pressed together lips. It felt good. It felt really good, and Taylor wasn’t even hitting his prostate yet. Emmet’s eyes shot open and he looked up at Taylor. She was looking back down at him, amusement and lust and happiness mingling in her large, hazel eyes.  
  
Taylor ran clawed fingertips over Emmet’s skin, leaving thin red lines in her wake. She didn’t quite pierce the skin, but it still hurt. And Emmet welcomed the lines of pain going up and down his torso, just as he welcomed his ass getting stretched out by the first of four rings along Taylor’s cock as it slid into him.  
  
The pleasure was rising inside Emmet, far faster than it ever had before. It was because he had confessed, Emmet knew. He had finally admitted to what he was, and it was like a thousand tons had been lifted off his shoulders. He was free to finally take pleasure in the pain and pain in the pleasure, and give up trying to get either of them on his own. Taylor would provide that.  
  
Emmet came. Emmet came, having the best orgasm of his life as Taylor buried her cock deep inside his belly. It was so intense that Emmet couldn’t speak, couldn’t even make sounds as he felt the orgasm filling him up, completely displacing the possibility of anything else. It was too intense to even be called wonderful, filling Emmet up so much that words weren’t enough to describe it.  
  
It felt like fire was dancing in Emmet’s brain, burning away everything except the pleasure. His orgasm seemed to last for an eternity, feeling better and better as he twisted around on the table. Emmet was only distantly aware of his hands slapping against the table, his nerves going haywire and the pleasure became the only thing he could feel.  
  
Emmet knew he was shooting semen from his cock, white cum leaping out from his chastity cage to land on Taylor and his own body. But he couldn’t possibly tell how much he was cumming, if he was finally emptying his pent-up balls of all the cum that had built up since his last orgasm.  
  
Emmet lay on the table, staring at the ceiling. He could feel Taylor pulling out and wrapping him in a hug. He could hear her whispering to him, but he had no idea what she was saying. All Emmet could do was feel the afterglow of an orgasm slowly filling up his empty body.  
  
The one thought Emmet had was that he made the right call, confessing to Taylor what he was.

*******

“Oh, yes, yes, yes, yes!” Emma moaned, smiling at his fucked-silly reflection. “Please, fuck me harder!”  
  
“You little _slut_ ,” Taylor said, her hand swinging down to spank Emma’s ass. “How much more do you want?”  
  
“Anything,” Emma groaned, his head leaning forward to kiss his reflection. “Everything!” He added as he pulled his head back, two pink lip marks on the mirror.  
  
Emma felt like he was going to melt from what Taylor was doing to him. Taylor was pressed right up against his back, letting Emma feel Taylor’s breasts pressing against him. Sure, since Taylor had enhanced her breasts, that meant they were secreting itching powder that was getting rubbed into Emma’s skin. But that just made it feel even better, the discomfort and the pleasure so much better together than they could ever be separate.  
  
Emma’s tiny dick strained inside its cage, trying oh so hard to get hard. He shifted his hips, feeling the wonderful discomfort as his body still tried to make his dick get bigger. When would it learn that the cage was always going to stop that?  
  
Emma looked at his reflection. He looked like _such_ a sissy slut. Taylor had written all kinds of messages underneath his skin, the cells flowing together to spell out just what Emma was, and what he deserved to have happen to him. They were constantly changing, too, as Taylor got new ideas. The only markings that were constant were the tally marks, showing how often Emma had gotten his ass fucked, given out blowjobs, or cum.  
  
Emma reached a trembling hand up to tug his bra back into position. It was important to stay decent, after all, he thought with a giggle. Sure, he had _zero_ breasts, since Taylor couldn’t find a way to give him breasts that _stayed_ smaller than hers. But a bra was still the kind of thing a sissy like him should wear.  
  
Along with the pink panties that Emma was making a _mess_ in. His caged cock was drooling a whole lot of semen, making a real mess of the panties. If Emma looked down, he’d be able to see the fabric sticking to the cage, he was drooling so much.  
  
And why wouldn’t he? Taylor was really stirring up his ass. Her thrusts were hard and fast and vicious, filling Emma up again and again. And she was using _such_ a good cock this time.  
  
Emma thought that it was a _good_ thing that Taylor couldn’t change herself without giving herself some non-human, even non- _animal_ features. If her breasts got bigger, that meant they secreted capsaicin. And if she gave herself a dick, that meant it wasn’t a normal dick. Instead, it was something _exotic_.  
  
Maybe it would have ridges along it. Maybe it would have a knot. Maybe it would have bits that got really, really hot as Emma’s mistress got closer to cumming. Maybe it would even open up like a flower inside of Emma’s ass when Taylor came, filling him so, _so_ much. Emma never knew what would happen to him, and he always found himself enjoying it.  
  
Taylor tugged on the leash, making Emma’s head snap back. He moaned, feeling the pink dog collar pressing against his throat. God, the collar made him feel _owned_ just as much as the chastity cage. And both of them showed off what he was. The pink chastity cage because it was a _chastity cage_ , and the collar because it said _Sissy Bitch_ on it. If anybody ever saw either of those, they’d know what Emma was.  
  
Emma moaned as he came. Taylor’s studded cock was hitting just the right place inside of him, making him leak even more than usual. The pleasure and the pain were so intense inside of Emma that he absolutely _had_ to cum.  
  
Emma shuddered as he came. The flow of semen from his cock redoubled, the thin white cum leaking out of his cage and into his panties. His heart beat in his chest, pounding like a drum against his ribcage.  
  
“Good girl,” Taylor murmured, her voice soft in Emma’s ear. “You’re cumming just the way a girl should, aren’t you?”  
  
Emma jerkily nodded, finding it hard to coordinate himself as the pleasure kept on running through her. It was all so good. The pleasure was great, obviously. But Emma loved the pain as well, because of how sharp a contrast it threw the pleasure into. The good felt so much better when there was some pain mixed in, so that Emma could properly _savor_ the contrast.  
  
“Mistress,” Emma whined, bucking his hips back against Taylor’s shaft. “Mistress, _please_.”  
  
“Please, what?” Taylor whispered, holding on to Emma’s long ponytail and pulling his head backwards. “What does my little slut want?”  
  
“Cum,” Emma whispered, his lined and shadowed eyes wide as he stared at his face and Taylor’s over his shoulder in the mirror. “Please, Mistress, please cum.”  
  
Emma _needed_ to have Taylor cum. It didn’t have to be in his ass or in his mouth. On his skin, on the floor, anything was acceptable. Just so long as Taylor came. Just so long as Emma got to see that he was making Taylor feel good, that he was making up for all the horrible, senseless things he had done to his former friend. And current mistress.  
  
One of the good things about being a sissy, Emma thought as he came again, was that he didn’t need his cock to try and get hard before cumming. He could get his ass fucked and fucked and fucked, and Emma would cum and cum and cum, all without having to touch his dick.  
  
And among all the other reasons that was such a good thing was one that was unique to Emma. And that was that it helped Taylor _relax_ , knowing that she was making him cum from getting fucked in the ass. And Taylor needed to relax.  
  
Emma knew how stressful it was, being Taylor. Or Night Life, as the papers called her. Just like he had cheered on Shadow Stalker, Emma cheered on Taylor as she tried so _so_ hard to be a superheroine. And he didn’t stop supporting her just because the PRT called her a villain. As did the Wards. And New Wave. And the newspapers. And she had been forced into working with some group called the Undersiders.  
  
And through it all, Emma did the best he could. He may not be able to go out and help on the streets, but at least he could help Taylor in the sheets. He giggled at the rhyme. Yeah, he could help Taylor in all _sorts_ of ways, draining out all the tension she built up. Pouring all that stress into Emma was the best way to get rid of it that he could think of.  
  
“Fuck,” Taylor groaned behind Emma. “You just got so- fucking- tight! I’m going to cum!”  
  
“Yes!” Emma begged looking at Taylor’s reflection in the mirror. “Cum, Mistress. Cum inside me!”  
  
Just like Taylor constantly changed the cock she grew to fuck Emma with, she changed her semen as well. It was always a surprise to Emma what he was going to get covered or stuffed with when his mistress came. And it was usually a pretty fun surprise, too.  
  
Taylor groaned as she drove her hips forward, burying her cock inside Emma. Emma squealed, feeling the dick going even deeper inside him, the studs stretching him out in the best way possible. Emma’s hands clawed at the side of the mirror, messing up his manicure as he drooled.  
  
And then Taylor started to actually cum. Emma made a strangled sound in the back of his throat, feeling the exotic semen getting pumped into him. It was so _thick_ , almost like glue, as it was forced into his ass.  
  
Emma actually came again, driven over the edge by the thick, hot semen filling him. His tongue hung out of his mouth, feeling Taylor’s cum moving so much farther into him than Taylor’s dick had reached. It pressed down against his prostate, making him dribble some more of his own thin, watery semen out from his cage.  
  
Emma was _so_ glad that Taylor had taken him in, and forced himself to realize what he really was. A machoistic, cock-loving sissy. It was the best feeling in the world, getting to know what he was.  
  
Emma loved being with Taylor.


	2. Acquiring Scott

**Acquiring Scott**

  
Taylor was about to cum. And she could already tell that it just wasn’t going to be enough. She was going to need _more_.  
  
Taylor’s lips drew back from her teeth, revealing a mouth full of needle-sharp fangs and a long, slender tongue flicking out between them. She could feel her balls tightening as her orgasm rose up inside of her. Any second now, she’d cum. And then she’d have to figure out what to do _next_.  
  
Taylor was thrusting her hips back and forth, burying her cock in Emma’s face. And Emma was moving back and forth, impaling his head on Taylor’s shaft. Both of them were moving pretty quickly, lewd sounds filling the room as Taylor’s cock was stimulated by a well-trained set of tongue, lips and fingers.  
  
Emma knew just how to handle Taylor’s cock. Whatever that dick looked like today. And there were _so_ many different kinds of cocks Taylor could have. She’d long since moved past anything as mundane as just growing mere _animal_ cocks (although her power slightly warped even the simplest of dog shafts), and now Taylor wouldn’t even think of fucking Emma with a cock that could be found in nature. No, Taylor would use something that nobody outside of the two of them had ever seen before to screw Emma, and Emma would _love_ it.  
  
Taylor’s hands ran through Emma’s hair as she held on to the… _boy’s_ head. She kept a tight grip, not that Emma was trying to pull away or anything. No, she held on to Emma’s head because Taylor _loved_ knowing and showing who was in charge. And it was _never_ Emma.  
  
“That’s right,” Taylor murmured, thrusting her hips forward, burying her dick in Emma’s mouth and down his throat. “Keep on sucking my cock, you little whore.”  
  
Emma looked up at Taylor for a few seconds, his purple eyeshadow glistening in the light. Then he looked back down and kept on going, sliding his mouth along Taylor’s shaft and using his tongue to make her feel so, so good. His left hand pumped up and down the bottom portion of Taylor’s shaft, his fingers and palm bumping along the barbs that ran in five, even lines up and down Taylor’s unearthly dick.  
  
Emma’s _other_ hand was resting flat on his thigh, pressing down against the material of his stockings. Taylor noted that he hadn’t touched his crotch since he had started sucking on her dick. That was unusual. Even though Emma was as locked up as could be, he still usually tried to touch his dick, pointlessly, uselessly tugging and rubbing at it, trying to get through the pink cage that made sure he stayed soft, no matter how turned on he was.  
  
“Please, Mistress Taylor,” Emma moaned, popping his lips off of Taylor’s dick to look piteously up at her. “Please, give me your cum. I need it so, so badly.”  
  
Taylor grinned down at him, her smile filled with teeth. Emma didn’t flinch a bit as he looked back up at her, one hand still tugging at her shaft. He was using some extraordinarily effective puppy dog eyes as he stared up at her.  
  
“You’ll get some cum to wear soon enough, Emma,” Taylor said reassuringly, patting the side of Emma’s face. “But only if you suck my cock like a good little boi.”  
  
Emma nodded and returned to his ministrations. Taylor sighed in happiness, feeling that wonderfully skilled mouth moving along her shaft. Emma sure did know how to give a blowjob. In fact, he sure knew how to take a cock in all kinds of ways. His mouth, his ass, using his hands, and that was just the basics. When Taylor thought that, for one reason or another, Emma didn’t deserve the pleasure he got from a blowjob or an assfuck, there was always his thighs to use.  
  
And that sure could be nice. Taylor didn’t use that option as much, these days, because Emma was such a well-behaved slut. But earlier on, back when Taylor had still been training him, she had cum a lot between his thighs. Taylor sighed in happiness, remembering those times. Letting (or making, whatever) Emma look down to see Taylor thrusting between his legs, her big, thick cock such an _obvious_ contrast to Emma’s own little locked-up dick.  
  
But as Emma became more and more thoroughly trained, those fucks trailed off. There was just no reason to do them, not when Emma’s ass or his mouth were so much better. And Emma had a nice, nice mouth.  
  
“You’re doing a good job,” Taylor said, patting Emma on the cheek as he ran his tongue along her dick. “You just keep on sucking my cock, and you’ll get a treat soon.”  
  
Emma’s eyes danced in anticipation. They both knew what the reward was going to be. A thick load of semen, all over Emma’s face. The real surprise for Emma would be in seeing what kind of semen Taylor was producing now. He always had the cutest reactions to getting a mouthful or assful or getting his skin covered with Taylor’s latest batch of semen. Especially when it wasn’t something he could ignore, like cum that made his skin itch.  
  
Taylor gradually picked up the pace, using more and more power in her thrusts into Emma’s mouth. And Emma was starting to go faster as well, making wet gagging sounds as he slid up and down along Taylor’s shaft. His left hand was busy squeezing down and rubbing his thumb over Taylor’s barbs, doing his best to give her as much stimulation as was possible.  
  
Below her, Emma was moaning, sounding like the sweet, needy slut he was. He was doing his best. He really was. Emma was slamming his mouth up and down along Taylor’s barbed shaft, the dull quills scraping against his lips as he took Taylor’s cock as deep as he could. And he _was_ doing a pretty good job, since Taylor was about to cum. But there was still something missing.  
  
A glimmer of an idea came to Taylor. But before she could really look at it, her orgasm hit, flooding her mind with pleasure. Taylor groaned, pulling herself out of Emma’s mouth, the tip of her cock still pointed at Emma’s face.  
  
Emma moaned as Taylor pumped another load of cum onto him. This was what, the fifth time Taylor had cum in the past hour? And Emma had gotten every single drop of cum in or on him. And every single time, it was different.  
  
“Hey,” Emma giggled, wiping his hand across his cheek, coming away with Taylor’s cum and some smeared makeup. “It’s slimy.” He paused. “And it _tingles_. Wow, it’s kind of…”  
  
Emma trailed off. Taylor smiled and looked down. Sure enough, Emma’s pale pink panties had a big wet spot in them. The fabric was clinging closely to Emma’s caged penis as Taylor’s toy drooled semen. And Taylor hadn’t even touched Emma below the face this time. What a _good_ gurl.  
  
After plenty of experiments, Taylor had reluctantly decided that it just wasn’t possible for Emma to cum from giving head. But he sure could get excited doing it. Emma probably spent more on panties than he did on food, replacing his underwear after it got hopelessly stained by his cute little cummies.  
  
And _that_ made the idea Taylor had come back to her. And this time, it stayed, slowly unfurling into its true glory. Taylor’s smile grew wider and wider as she thought about it. Yeah, that was a _really_ good idea. Down right _great_ , in fact. There was just one possible problem.  
  
“Emma?” Taylor asked, running her fingers through Emma’s long blonde hair, “how would you like to get a dog?”  
  
Emma paused, and tilted his head to the side. The change in angle made the semen on his face slide around a bit, pooling at the edge of his jawline and dropping down onto his tattered, stained, tightly-fitting t-shirt.  
  
“I’m allergic to dog hair, and you know that,” Emma said slowly. Even with his eyes clouded by lust, Taylor could see the thoughts sliding back and forth inside his mind. “So you mean…” the light dawned on him, and Emma’s face brightened into a smile. “You’re getting someone new to do,” he waved his hand around the apartment that he and Taylor shared, “all this to?”  
  
“What a smart little girl you are,” Taylor said, smiling in turn and nodding. “Got it in one.” She slowly ran her fingers through Emma’s hair. “So, what can you tell me about Scott?”  
  
Emma paused for a moment, and then a big, glorious smile dawned on his face. He grabbed Taylor’s leg and kissed it, pressing his lips right against her thigh. Taylor giggled at the absurdity of it all, before sitting down next to Emma. Emma quickly shifted to hugging Taylor, pressing his body up against hers.  
  
“Thank you, Taylor,” Emma said, smiling from ear to ear. Metaphorically, at least. Taylor was the only person she knew who could _actually_ do that. “I’ve been missing him so _much_ , and it’s going to be so _nice_ to get to play with him again!” Somehow, Emma got even brighter. “Oh, and I’m sure he’ll adapt to being yours much easier than I did, with me helping him along.”  
  
“You’re probably right,” Taylor said nodding. She leaned back against the wall, smiling.  
  
Yeah, this was what she needed. Life had been getting kind of tough, the past month or so. Emma had been a huge, _huge_ help, always ready to drain Taylor’s balls of whatever kind of cum she had thought up. But there were limits to what one person could do.  
  
Taylor snorted. And the same applied to her as well. Damn it, she really had thought she had what it took to be a hero. She really, really did. But not once had _anyone_ she rescued been happy to see her. Sure, there was the one time when it turned out Night Life had crashed a kinky threesome with a girl who had a rape fetish. But even when Taylor had stumbled across _actual_ crimes, they still had been scared to death of her.  
  
Maybe it had been the wings, or the pebbled skin, or the way Taylor had changed her features to hide her identity. But the only, the _only_ people who hadn’t screamed or ran away or even tried to punch Taylor out had been some _criminals_.  
  
Okay, admittedly, when Taylor thought of criminals and of the Undersiders, it was a bit hard to lay one on top of the other. They _were_ , all things considered, pretty nice to deal with. Even if Tattletale could be very aggravating. Among other things, given how tightly that purple and black bodysuit clung to him.  
  
They were certainly a lot better than Glory. Taylor wasn’t sure if she could officially call Glory her rival or nemesis yet, but _damn_ , was that guy irritating. And his brother wasn’t a whole lot better. Taylor had gotten into several arguments with Glory that had turned into screaming matches over a whole number of things. From if it was alright for Taylor to go through mugger’s wallets to how apparently _all_ of New Wave were uncultured philistines who couldn’t see the beauty in Taylor changing her head into a horse’s skull with bioluminescent fangs.  
  
It was a lot of stress for Taylor to deal with. And Emma, as sweet and kinky and fun as he was now, just wasn’t enough to let Taylor _really_ relax. Especially because, well…  
  
Taylor didn’t even like thinking it. It felt like a bit of betrayal of who Emma had become. But Emma was so _accommodating_ now, so eager to do whatever Taylor asked of him. And there was a _lot_ Taylor and he did together.  
  
Going out for walks in public, just for one. It had been a while since Emma had tried to push back against wearing a crop top and booty shorts out in public. And he didn’t even try to cover up the ‘tattoo’ Taylor had put on his lower back, marking him as Taylor’s. Of course, the thick leather collar around his neck _also_ marked him as Taylor’s.  
  
Taylor had _greatly_ enjoyed training Emmet. It had fired her up, thinking of ways to wear down her former friend and get him to accept his natural fate as being Taylor’s cocksleeve. And, of course, there had been the way that Emmet (or, eventually, Emma) had so thoroughly enjoyed everything that Taylor did to him. Even if he didn’t admit it.  
  
But now, even though it was more fun to fuck Emma than ever, the thrill of the chase was gone. Assuming Taylor ever felt the urge to turn Emma into a streetwalker, she was about ninety percent certain that Emma would ask if what corner she should go to sell her body to strangers on.  
  
Taylor knew how much it sounded like she was putting Emma down. And she didn’t mean to! It was _great_ to fuck Emma, to watch him try to deal with Taylor’s cock opening like a flower inside his ass, to see him shiver and moan as Taylor’s super-sticky semen got smeared across his face. And there was even time spent together not having sex. Sharing meals whenever Taylor was around to have a proper dinner. Going for walks (even if Emma dressed several stages beyond slutty). All kinds of things.  
  
But Taylor was still feeling horny, even after a _great_ session with Emma like this one. And she was starting to feel a really strong _need_ , as well. To hear the sound of her hand landing on a fat, upturned ass, and listening to the whimpering that followed it. And even though Emma loved feeling Taylor’s bag of tricks on his skin, he was also pretty used to it.  
  
Taylor nodded, still leaning against Emma. Yeah, put like that, it made _sense_ that Taylor needed a new project to work on. And who better than Scott Hess? An evil grin spread across Taylor’s face as she thought about it. Yes, she was going to do _wonders_ in turning Scott into a new member of her little family.  
  
He’d be below even Emma, but he’d still _belong_. And Taylor was sure Scott would, in time, come to appreciate what he had. After all, look at Emma.  
  
“You like what’s happened to you, right, Emma?” Taylor asked, laying a hand on Emma’s shoulder. She was slowly letting her body shift back to normal, so her fingers were actually fingers now, instead of claws.  
  
“Oh, I _love_ it,” Emma reassured her, turning his cum-covered face to look at her. “These days, I feel so… at peace. I don’t need to try to show everyone that I’m some big, tough guy. I’m just your little slut, your _toy_ , for you to use and work out your stress on.”  
  
“Well, not _all_ my stress,” Taylor said laughing.  
  
“You’ll get one over Glory sooner or later, I’m sure of it,” Emma said, patting Taylor’s thigh, his fingers brushing past receding scales. “And Tattletale, too.”  
  
“Hey, I’m _friends_ with Tattletale,” Taylor said, before she paused. “Mostly. But if we’re talking Undersiders…” Taylor chuckled, “Man, I’m spoiled for choice, aren’t I? Except for Grue. The rest of them, oh man, I wouldn’t mind turning those boys into,” she leered down at Emma, who dutifully giggled, “into _bois_.”  
  
“I’d like to meet them sometime,” Emma said. “You sure talk about them a lot, but there’s nothing about them online. Not like New Wave.”  
  
“Someday, maybe,” Taylor said. She shook her head. The two of them had managed to distract each other pretty well. “Back to you, Emma. You like what you’ve become?”  
  
“You mean, do I like that I’m a machoistic, locked-up sissy who’s learned to cum from his ass and not his dick?” Emma asked, wiggling his pink-clad legs. “Of course I do. My orgasms are _so_ much better now than they were.”  
  
There was more to life than orgasms, Taylor thought. But Emma certainly _seemed_ happy. Now, at least. There had been some times earlier in the training when her former best friend hadn’t ben _quite_ so happy and appreciative of what he was getting turned into. No, that wasn’t right.  
  
When Emmet hadn’t loved learning what he _was_. Because he had _always_ been a sissy slut who got off on pain. Taylor had known that for years, even if she hadn’t been able to put that into words or action until she had triggered. Still, at least she had managed to get Emma to accept himself for who he was.  
  
And what a person he was, Taylor added, looking over her… not quite boyfriend, not quite girlfriend, not quite best friend (that was probably Liam, even with their occasional spats). Although Emma’s lingerie was a bit dislodged and torn from Taylor fucking him, he still looked _great_ in it.  
  
Emma spent a _lot_ of time on her appearance now. So had Emmet, of course, but the priorities had changed a bit. A lot more time spent on his makeup and hair, of course. And his fashion sense had changed. Taylor still thought Emma could be a model, just like Emmet had been. But now he’d be starring in photos for a rather different kind of agency.  
  
Emma’s fashion sense had changed as well. Emmet had always been a snappy dresser, and Taylor liked to think that Emma still was as well. He certainly spent enough on clothes that he’d _better_ be! Although _what_ he liked to dress up in had gone through a _bit_ of a change. Just a _tiny_ amount, really.  
  
Pink was in this season, and every season in the foreseeable future. Emma dressed up just like the person he was. Pink and white and frills and latex, clothes that just outright screamed that he was an owned sissy slut. As if the collar around his neck didn’t say the same thing. Whichever collar he was wearing on any particular day, since Taylor had bought him several.  
  
Even though there was a lot of money in, well, Taylor hated to admit it but it was true, villainy, there wasn’t _enough_ to properly dress Emma up in the way he should look. Not if Taylor wanted to keep paying the rent for this surprisingly comfortable apartment. If it hadn’t been for Emma, Taylor would have joined the Undersiders at their loft and taken a spare room there. But she just couldn’t see them handling Emma that well.  
  
Oh well, maybe she should bring Liam in on the whole thing. Assuming he didn’t know all about it already. Taylor snorted at the thought of the rest of the team getting introduced to Emma. How would Brianna react to that? She didn’t seem the type to be hugely into that kind of kinky stuff. Alyx, on the other hand, well, Taylor figured there was a fifty-fifty chance between Alyx offering advice and mercilessly ragging Taylor about her tastes.  
  
Actually, thinking about the Undersiders, maybe Taylor should ask Richard for some advice about training dogs. She was sure most of it (assuming she _got_ anything from Bastard) wouldn’t be hugely applicable to training Scott, but who knew? There might be one or two things she could get out of it.  
  
Enough about the Undersiders, Taylor decided, shaking her head. She was with _Emma_ , right now, and she should be focusing on Emma. And there were quite a few wonderful things about Emma to focus on. Her legs, for one.  
  
For all that Emma was quite a bit shorter than Taylor, he still had nice long legs that looked so good in his pink stockings. Taylor quite enjoyed seeing them get stretched out. Or wrapped around the small of her back as she fucked her former best friend.  
  
And, of course, there was that cute little locked-up dick. Taylor had given that fellow quite a send-off, letting Emmet get so hard and having such a satisfactory orgasm before that cage had been locked onto his cock. Taylor doubted Emma would even know what to do if his overgrown clitty was unlocked now.  
  
“You really do look pretty,” Taylor said, planting a kiss on Emma’s forehead, well above the splatters of semen on his face.  
  
“Thank you, Taylor. So do you,” Emma replied, looking at Taylor’s body as it slowly shifted back to the normal human form. “Like, like,” Emma gestured with his hands, his painted nails catching the light, “like an Amazon, or a monster-woman… You look good! Of course you do,” Emma hastily added, apparently worried about an unintentional insult.  
  
“Thanks,” Taylor said, kissing Emma again.  
  
From this position, Taylor could see down Emma’s shirt. At the flat, soft chest that was _exactly_ what she should be seeing. There was no reason for Emma to have bigger breasts than Taylor, after all. Taylor was _actually_ a girl, therefore, even if Taylor _could_ load Emma up on enough feminizing hormones (that wouldn’t work on Taylor, in a perpetual sore spot) to get big old knockers, she _wouldn’t_. A flat chest was just what Emma should have, even if he hid it behind a training bra sometimes.  
  
A flat chest and a flat stomach. And some wide, wide hips. If Emma had been a woman, instead of just _looking_ like one, Taylor would have said that Emma was made for breeding with hips that big. And, of course, Taylor had made sure that the perfect accompaniment to his hips.  
  
A nice, big ass. A fully spankable ass, that jiggled and wiggled behind Emma as he walked. Especially if Emma wore high heels. That ass, Taylor had to admit, had been a masterwork. So plump, so plush, so grabbable and spankable and fuckable. It was truly a wonderful rear.  
  
Emma had noticed that Taylor was looking at him. He looked up, smiling, one hand brushing past his crotch in a mostly-unconscious gesture. _And_ , on top of that, he stuck his tongue out his moth, briefly running it over his lips.  
  
“You want another round, Taylor? I think I’m up for it.” Emma paused for half a second before his eyes widened. “ _Mistress_ Taylor, I mean.”  
  
Taylor rolled her eyes. A delay that bad would have been just as bad as not noticing the slip at all. Not that the whole _mistress_ thing was really something Taylor insisted on. Not from Emma, at least. Scott, on the other hand, once Taylor got a hold of him…  
  
Taylor knew what the problem was. She was too _attached_ to Emma. After all, she and Emmet had been friends for years, before that stupid betrayal. She just couldn’t bring herself to _really_ work out her urges on Emma’s body. She just cared too much, especially now that Emma was a cute little boi who would do whatever was asked of him.  
  
But Scott, now… Taylor was not exactly overflowing with warmth and tenderness to Scott. Now _there_ was someone Taylor wouldn’t have the slightest qualms about doing, well, _anything_ to. She could _really_ cut loose, do all the ideas she had that she just couldn’t bring herself to do to Emma. And surely someone as athletic and tough as Shadow Stalker would be able to take them.  
  
Taylor snorted. Whether he could or whether he couldn’t, it would feel good either way. And right now, Taylor had something a _lot_ more important to focus on. Namely, was she horny enough to fuck Emma again? And, if so, how? Because it was practically a law that Taylor had to do _something_ unusual in fucking Emma. And not just because, you know, Taylor didn’t have a dick normally.  
  
“If you think you can handle it,” Taylor said, grunting a bit as she started to grow a dick. “Can you take my nightmare cock up your ass?”  
  
Emma started down at Taylor’s crotch as a misshapen horse cock slowly started to rise out from her skin. He swallowed, and then nodded. He reached down and wrapped a hand around it, his fingers squeezing around the hot, hard pillar.  
  
“Of course I can,” Emma said confidently, shifting his hips a bit, back and forth. “I can always take anything you can dish out, Taylor.”  
  
Taylor snorted. She’d see if he was still saying that after he sat in on a session or two with Scott. But until then, she’d keep on treating her sissy boy in the way he was _meant_ to be treated.  
  
And that meant she had some things to consider. She was going with the nightmare shaft, obviously. But what kind of cum should she start making in her balls? Make it itchy? Make it super-sticky? Make it bio-luminescent, shining so brightly that they could see it shining through Emma’s skin? There were _so_ many options, and it was _so_ hard to choose just one.  
  
Emma’s head started bobbing up and down along Taylor’s shaft, his tongue licking her dick, getting her ready to enter him. Taylor softly patted Emma’s head, as her fingers started growing again, her nails becoming sharper and longer.  
  
She sure did enjoy getting to do this sort of thing with Emma. And Emma enjoyed having it done to him. It was a perfect match. And when Scott was brought into the mix…  
  
Taylor smiled as thoughts of all _kinds_ of fun filled her head.

*******

Being pissed-off wasn’t unusual for Scott. Having to deal with the assholes of the world, well, who _wouldn’t_ get mad at having to take their crap, day in and day out? And things had only been getting worse, lately.  
  
It wasn’t as if Emmet had been a calming influence on Scott. Far from it! But it had been _fun_ to hang out with Scott. As, well, Scott or Shadow Stalker. Either one had been great. Scott had _liked_ Emmet, and that put Emmet on a very small list.  
  
And now Emmet was gone. Scott had no idea where his best (damn near only) friend had gone. There wasn’t a single trace to be found. And Scott had looked. Boy, had he looked. Almost every night, he had been out searching, checking the homes of Emmet’s friends, just in case he was hiding there, shaking down gang members to see if they could recall his friend, doing everything he could. And Scott had turned up _nothing_.  
  
And his so-called teammates had been worse than useless. Always going on about how there were more important things to do than just waste time on a case with no leads, or how Scott had busted up some skinheads when they tried to hold out on him. A whole bunch of useless _words_ that didn’t help Scott out one bit.  
  
And now he had to go play nice with the whole useless crew again. Fuck them all, from the Pig down to Vista. If Scott had the chance, _boy_ would he give them something to think about.  
  
As usual, Scott was mad about more than just one thing. Right now, he was upset about the latest curve-ball puberty had thrown him. A damn weird one, too.  
  
Scott was putting on more mass. Fine, that was something he’d gotten pretty used to over the past few years. Though it was still odd that it was his _hips_ that were growing, and nothing else. Not his height, not his shoulders, none of that. Just his hips.  
  
They weren’t growing a _lot_ , but over the past week, Scott’s pants had started to get a bit tighter on him. At least it was just the bone structure that was growing, and Scott wasn’t putting on fat. That would be _humiliating_ to have happen.  
  
The other change was even weirder than that. Scott had first noticed it when he was changing into his Shadow Stalker costume. He seemed to be losing his body hair. His arms and legs were almost bare now, and even around his crotch, it seemed to be thinner than normal. Maybe he should see a doctor about it.  
  
And follow it up with a visit to the eye shop. Scott was worried that he was starting to see things. Not, like, hallucinations, or anything, stuff that would see him in a straightjacket. But just… _stuff_. Out of the corner of his eyes, lines on his skin. Whenever Scott _really_ looked at his arms or stomach, he didn’t see anything (including body hair), but every now and then, he would have sworn that there were dark lines, blending in with his dark brown skin.  
  
The worst bit was that sometimes the lines looked like _words_. They had never stayed in place (or maybe even have been there) long enough for Scott to actually see what they said. But he still could have sworn that they were messages. He had no idea what they were saying, though, since they never lasted long enough for him to make out more than the first letter or two.  
  
In a way, Scott would have been reassured if it had been some cape fucking with him. He _knew_ how to handle that. But this? There wasn’t a single cape in the city who could do something like that and Scott was _really_ worried that it meant the problem was with _him_. _Hopefully_ , it was with his eyes and not his mind. One of those was a _lot_ easier to fix than the other. Still, neither of them were so bad that they were stopping him from being Shadow Stalker.  
  
It was troubling, and Scott hoped that it would all just go away, sooner, rather than later. Scott sighed heavily as he walked towards the hidden entrance to the Wards building. And now he was going to have to go play nice with a bunch of useless, bloviating, sacks of crap. If it wasn’t one thing it was another.  
  
Sometimes Scott wished there was just some way to really _relax_.


	3. Redeeming Sophia

**Redeeming Sophia**

  
**Contains feminization, brainwashing, dub-con**  
  
Scott moaned. His head, God, his head _hurt_. He blearily opened his eyes, wincing at the light shining overhead.  
  
What the fuck had _happened_? It hurt to think, or to do anything, but Scott tried to remember. The last thing he could think of, he had been… fighting Night Life! That was it! The villainess had appeared at the end of the alley, looking like a nightmare as some woman ran away screaming. Scott hadn’t even hesitated before attacking.  
  
And _fuck_ , he had lost. Scott could remember that much, not phasing into his shadow state fast enough to avoid a sledgehammer-like blow from one of the Changer’s massive fists. That was about the last thing he could remember, beyond a general haze of pain.  
  
“Good _evening_ , Scott,” a vaguely familiar voice said.  
  
Scott didn’t have time to think about where he knew the voice from right now. The only thought racing up and down through his head was the name that had been used. _Scott_. Not Shadow Stalker. Scott.  
  
His hands made a clanking sound and refused to appear in front of him. The thought of handcuffs flashed through his mind as he rolled over. That was bad. And his legs didn’t seem to be moving either. And there was something tightly wrapped around his neck.  
  
The figure standing over him was exactly who Scott was worried it would be. Night Life, her body looking like a minotaur, scaled, hooved legs right in front of his face. Scott’s gaze went up and up, past the endless muscle, until he arrived at the villain’s face. And then he _really_ got a surprise.  
  
“Hello, Scotty,” Taylor Hebert said, her smile stretching wider than could be possible, showing off several rows of needle-like teeth. Even with the teeth and the bull-like horns jutting from her forehead, it was still obviously Taylor, the sad sack of shit from Winslow. “Surprised?”  
“What the _fuck!_ ” Scott’s mouth hung open as he tried to stand up. But a glance down showed thick, sturdy looking cuffs around his ankles. And groping fingers pressed against a matching pair locked around his wrists. “Hebert?”  
  
“In the flesh, meat,” Taylor said, with a more sinister and happier smile than Scott had ever seen on her before. “And you’re going to be seeing a lot more of me. Believe it.” She laughed, her voice low and deep, but the cadences still recognizably Taylor’s.  
  
“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Scott bit out, looking around at the room. If Night Life, Taylor, had already beaten him once, then it would be a good idea to _run_ rather then go for round two. Especially when his head was still pounding. “You think you can beat up-!”  
  
“How dare you, thrown in the Birdcage, do you know who I am,” Taylor said theatrically yawning and covering her mouth with a seven-clawed hand. “I got quite enough of that from Emma. I don’t need a second round from you.” Her eyes sharpened and fixed Scott with a hard stare. “After all, there’s plenty of other uses for your mouth.”  
  
Scott wished he had his hands free. He’d flip Night Life the bird before trying to strangle her. Unfortunately the handcuffs really were quite tight. So instead he was just going to have to escape somehow.  
  
And that would mean going _down_. Since the dim (but still all too bright to Scott’s sensitive eyes) lamp was plugged into the wall closest to him, and since he was tied up, that meant that straight down was the only real option. And hopefully the cuffs wouldn’t come with him.  
  
Scott couldn’t stop a slight smirk from forming as he looked up at Night Life. He’d settle that bitch later. For now-  
  
Scott shifted into the shadow state and _screamed_. He was back out just a second later, panting for breath and trembling and twitching with pain. _Fuck!_  
  
“Oh, is that a shock collar around your neck?” Night Life asked, her hateful voice full of mock surprise. “Who _ever_ could have done something like that?”  
  
Scott glared up at Night Life, the monstrous bitch looking smug as fuck as she stared down at him. That was what that fucking thing was? Son of a _bitch_.  
  
“Go fuck your mother in hell,” Scott grunted out, forcing himself to sit up and glare at Taylor.  
  
“I’d say that’s not a very nice thing to say to your mistress,” Night Life said, bending down, her knees going the wrong way as she sank downwards. “But honestly? I don’t give a damn what you have to say or think.” She ruffled a hand through Scott’s hair. “Sooner or later, I’ll be the one to tell you what to say anyway.”  
  
“Like hell you will,” Scott snarled, trying to use both legs to kick at Night Life. “You’re a fucking nut and I’m going to make you pay for this.”  
  
“Uh huh,” Taylor said, sounding completely unconcerned. “We’ll see how that works out.” She stood back up. “For now, enjoy your new home. And try to get some sleep. You’ve got a big day ahead of you tomorrow!”  
  
Her chuckle sounded like rocks being ground together. Scott glared at her, and kept on glaring as she left the room. As soon as the door shut, Scott started looking around, _really_ taking in where the hell he was.  
  
It was crap, frankly. Scott wouldn’t keep a _dog_ in here. It was half the size of a small closet, there was a funny, mildew smell, the dim lamp in the corner was the only light that there was, and there was a pile of rags in one corner.  
  
Scott wasn’t in much better shape. For one, he still fucking _hurt_ from the fight with Night Life. How the hell _Taylor Hebert_ was able to beat someone like him was a fucking mystery to him, but she had really worked Scott over. It felt like there were bruises and aches all over his body. And then she had _stripped_ him! Scott had on his boxers and the t-shirt he wore underneath his Shadow Stalker costume, but everything else was gone. Fuck, and the dried-up cunts down in Supply would make him pay for a new costume if he didn’t get this one back.  
  
Wiggling and grunting, Scott wrenched himself upwards. As he got onto his feet, trying not to wave back and forth too much, his foot knocked at something. He looked down at it and frowned. It was a bowl. A _doggy_ bowl. What the hell was that doing in here?  
  
Then Scott took a second look at it. His eyes widened and an emotion he wouldn’t admit to flashed through his head. Then it was replaced with _rage_.  
  
Scott could only make out one letter on the bowl. But that was enough. He fucking knew what a _S_ meant! And if Night Life thought that he was going to stand for that, she was sadly fucking mistaken!  
  
Scott’s teeth ground together as he stared at the door. There was no way in hell he was going to do anything with that bowl besides break it over her head. And he’d do his best to try just that when she came back.

*******

“Good afternoon, Scott,” Night Life said, opening the door. “Up and at them, you lazy little thing! Can’t sleep the entire day away.”  
  
Scott _knew_ it hadn’t been most of the day since she had left him. She was just trying to mess with him. Well, it wasn’t fucking working.  
  
“What’s this, Scott?” Night Life asked, putting her hands on her hips, the plastic bag she had in one hand banging against her hip. “Don’t tell me you spent all day sleeping on the cold, hard floor.” She brushed by him. “Not when I made up this nice, soft bed for you,” she finished, tapping the pile of rags with one foot.  
  
Night Life was looking almost completely different from the scaled minotaur that she had fought Shadow Stalker with. Now she was stick-thin, and so tall that she had ducked to get in underneath the door. A long tail, the base as thick as one of her legs, beat back and forth, the tip on the end drooling some sort of venom. The sweatpants and t-shirt she wore made the entire thing look even more bizarre than if she had just been naked.  
  
“Fuck that and fuck you,” Scott responded. “You think I’m going to sleep in a sty like that?”  
  
“You’re going to sleep in the bed I provide, yes,” Night Life said, her voice calm and unruffled. “Just like you’re going to eat the food I provide. Speaking of which…” her hand, the narrow fingers impossibly long, dipped into the plastic bag. The Good Grub logo on it was unbelievably mundane next to the nightmare figure of Night Life. “Do I have a hungry dog here?”  
  
Scott stared at her with undying hatred and disgust as her hand came back out, waving a can of dog food back and forth. He could see where this was going. And there was no way in hell, not a single fucking chance, that he was going to play along with her fucked-up games. Not even if he _was_ feeling hungry.  
  
“No?” Night Life said, dropping the unopened can in the dog bowl. “Well, if you get hungry before the training session is over, just let me know. And we can stop to make sure you’re well-fed. After all,” she ran her hand over Scott’s head, her sharply pointed fingertips pressing against his scalp, “what kind of person would I be if I mistreated my cute little doggie?”  
  
“Fuck you,” Scott said. Sure, he had said it several times before, but it was still _so_ applicable.  
  
“Uh huh,” Night Life said, sounding distracted. She was looking in her bag again. “Now, let’s see… right we need to get you looking pretty. Are you going to help me out or am I going to have to do this all by myself?”  
Scott turned around so that Taylor could see his upraised middle fingers. The look of irritation that flashed over Taylor’s face wasn’t _much_ of a victory, but Scott was willing to take it.  
  
Then Scott felt his limbs freeze. He frowned, looking down at his body. Yep, his limbs were still there. And he could even, kind of, feel them. But when he tried to curl his fingers, flat-out nothing happened.  
  
“W-what the hell did you do to me, you bitch?” Scott demanded, his voice cracking.  
  
“Always got to make things hard on yourself don’t you?” Night Life said with a heavy sigh. “Oh well.”  
  
She reached into the bag and pulled something out. It was- a makeup kit?! What the hell was she going to do with that?  
  
“Now,” Night Life giggled. “Keep your hand _really still_ , okay? Wouldn’t want to make a mistake, would we?”

*******

“And tada! It’s a whole new you,” Night Life said, tilting the mirror up and down so that Scott could see just what the hell she had done to him.  
  
Scott was wearing lipstick. Mint green lipstick, and he never would have dreamed that you could actually _feel_ lipstick on your skin. But he could. And he swore that he could also feel the polish on his finger and toenails as well.  
  
And he could _certainly_ feel the green bra around his chest. And the matching green panties around his thighs.  
  
“Now, this is only a stop-gap solution,” Night Life said, tapping a finger against his lips. Scott tried to bite it, but he didn’t manage it anymore than he had when she was applying the lipstick. He couldn’t move a single muscle. “Later on, when I have the time, I’ll be using the cells in you to make your lips _naturally_ green. A _huge_ time saver, I’m sure you’ll agree. Do the same for your hair and _maybe_ your eyes.” She frowned. “That might be a bit too much green, though. I’ll have to get a second opinion. Don’t worry,” Night Life added, patting Scott on the shoulder. “I won’t ask you. Obviously, you can’t be objective.”  
  
That sounded fucking _horrifying_ to Scott. Changing his fucking _eye_ color? Fuck that! Seriously, fuck that with a rusty knife!  
  
“And now, there’s just one thing left to do,” Night Life said, reaching back into her bag of horrors. “Tada!” Her hand came back out, holdimg something made out of gleaming metal. “What do you think?”  
  
Scott didn’t even know what he was looking at it. It was several small circles of stainless steel, the entire thing maybe as long as his thumb. It was closed at one end, with a solid, angled plate, but open at the other, with a small hoop at the top.  
  
“What?” Night Life asked, sounding surprised. “Haven’t you ever seen a chastity cage before?”  
  
That was a _what?_ Scott’s eyes widened before he started glaring at Night Life, pouring as much hatred and contempt and absolutely _none_ of the fear he was feeling into the gaze. He tried to wiggle away, to open his mouth, to do _something_ , anything. But his body was completely and utterly dead, with not a single trace of movement.  
  
Night Life reached down to Scott’s dick, and grabbed his dick. The one thing Scott still had control over was his breathing, and he could feel it speeding up, taking shallower and shallower breaths as he stared down at his crotch. His flesh crawled with goosebumps as he felt the prick of her claw-like fingernails against his prick.  
  
It was over _way_ too quickly. Night Life slid the small cage over Scott’s flaccid dick, and then pressed it closed. The click as the two halves of the cage slid together sounded like a bell in Scott’s ears. Especially as Night Life then fastened a small padlock to it. Then, with far too much care, she pulled the green panties up over it. Scott stared down. He could see the cage bulging out from the fucking _girl’s underwear_ he was wearing. He could even see a bit of the shining metal.  
  
“There we go,” Night Life said, sounding pleased as she stood up. “That will keep that nasty little cock of yours all safely locked away. After all,” she reached up and ran her hand along Scott’s cheek, “we wouldn’t want you to get any kind of pleasure from such an inferior piece of equipment, would we? Not when there’s something much more impressive for you to learn to love to serve.”  
  
Night Life reached down to the hem of her pants and pulled them down. Scott couldn’t breathe any faster or shallower as he saw what was revealed to him. What the _fuck_ was she going to do with him?  
  
There were three dicks poking out of Night Life’s crotch. None of them were _big_ , but combined, all three of them were very worrying. And not just because nobody should have three triangular cocks jutting out from their crotch.  
  
“Now, first things first,” Night Life said with a gleeful tone in her voice. “What do you want to learn first? How to take cock up your ass? How to give a blowjob? Or would you rather call in a friend to take care of me and we go straight to you learning to love cum on your face.” Night Life ran a hand along Scott’s cheek again. “And I’ve got to admit, I am looking forward to covering that cute black skin of yours with cum. You can talk now, by the way.”  
  
“Like goddamned fucking hell I’m doing any of that!” Scott shouted at the top of his lungs. “I hope you get fucked with rusty razor blades right up your own ass, you fucking cunt! I’m going to kill you when I get out of here and I’m going to-!”  
  
“Not talk if _that_ ’s what you bring to the table,” Night Life said, her eyes narrowing as Scott’s mouth opened and closed, not a single sound coming out. “Let’s see what your body has to say about where I should fuck you.”  
  
There was a sudden unbearable itching on Scott’s crotch. His teeth drew back from his lips as he felt his skin crawl. He looked down and couldn’t believe what he saw.  
  
Words were appearing on his skin, just above his pubic hair. They were in an off-white, feminine script, and slowly grew larger as Scott stared. They were upside down to him, so it was hard to read them, but Scott managed to piece them together.  
  
_Useless Clitty_. Scott’s gaze hardened and he looked up at Night Life. He didn’t know how that fucking whore was doing this any more than how she was controlling his body but-  
  
Scott’s tirade was cut off as more itching appeared all over his body. He silently groaned and tried to squirm around, feeling the horrible itching that he couldn’t even _scratch_ , much less deal with. On his forehead, his cheeks, his butt, his thighs, he could feel his skin prickling all over. He refused to look down at his body and see what was being written, or where.  
  
“Now, let’s see,” Night Life said, running one claw over his forehead. “That’s two votes for you learning to suck cock,” her hand went down to his thighs, “another one for letting you learn how good it is to get butt-fucked and,” she leaned over him, staring down his back, “a second vote for getting fucked in the ass.” She leaned back, and smiled at Scott. “What an astonishing lewd body you have, Shadow Stalker.” She sighed heavily. “I just can’t decide, and your body isn’t any help either. I’ll need to ask someone else.” She took a deep breath. “ _Emma!_ ” Scott tried to wince at how loud the call was. “I need your help!”  
  
A few seconds later, the door opened. Scott looked at the newcomer out of the corner of his eye. It had to be a girl. No _guy_ would wear that much pink. Then the girl stepped into the room, and Scott got a good look at who it was.  
  
“E-Emmet!” Scott gasped, barely aware that he was actually talking now. “It’s you!”  
  
“Of course it isn’t, silly,” the- the- the girl(?) said, giggling softly. “I’m _Emma_.” She wrapped her arms around Night Life’s body and pressed a kiss against a cheek. “Taylor’s devoted sissy slut. And it’s good to see you again, Scott,” Emm.. Emmet, Scott was sure of that, “I was so happy when Mistress Taylor told me that she was going to get you. You’re going to like it here. I sure do.” Emmet reached down and pulled up the short, pink skirt he was wearing. “See? I’ve been like this all day, and Mistress Taylor hasn’t even fucked me.”  
  
Scott stared in shock and horror at the pink chastity cage covering Emmet’s dick. It was drooling a thin strand of white, and obviously had been for a while. There were dark splotches all over the top portions of the frilly white stockings Emmet was wearing.  
  
“Anyway,” Night Life said, “I asked you in here to be a tiebreaker, Emma.” Night Life looked down at Scott, her three dicks slowly stiffening. “Where do you think I should fuck your best friend first? Mouth? Ass? Somewhere else?”  
  
“Oh _wow_ , that’s a tough question,” Emma- Emmet said, tapping his chin as he stared down at Scott. “Do his ass! Maybe you’ll be lucky, see, Scott,” Emmet said, kneeling down and putting a manicured hand on Scott’s shoulder, “and you’ll get to cum from it, on your very first time! Wouldn’t that be _great_? It took me _ages_ before Mistress Taylor fucking my ass made me feel more than just _really_ good.”  
  
“The ass it is, then,” Night Life said, reaching down and picking Scott up in one hand. Even though she was very slender, she still easily managed it, making Scott dangle above the floor. “I know you aren’t going to enjoy this as much as I will, Scott. But sooner or later,” she ran her free hand along Scott’s stomach, leaving thin white lines from the tips of her claws, “you’re going to be a happy, bred, black bitch who really needs his mistress’s cock.”  
  
Scott knew that was _never_ going to happen. Not in a million years.

*******

“You know, it’s _fun_ , being Mistress Taylor’s pain slut,” Emma said conversationally, his body pressed up against Scott’s. “I _never_ came so hard back when my dick was unlocked as I do now, you know? And it’s all thanks to her.”  
  
Emma stopped to giggle as a stray strand of cum landed on his face. He wiped it off with his fingers, and then licked his fingers clean. Scott couldn’t believe that his best friend was willing to do something like that. Especially when the cum was _slimy_. Scott was barely able to keep from throwing up as he was forced to suck Night Life’s cock.  
  
Both Scott and Emma were underneath Night Life. She had shifted into a kind of centaur form, with six legs, three on either side of Scott and Emma. And there was a thick, twisting tentacle-like cock that Scott was being forced to suck hanging down from underneath. And two big balls right behind it, each one larger than Scott’s balled-up fist.  
  
Scott didn’t _want_ to be sucking Night Life’s newest, monstrous dick. But he didn’t have a choice. Emma was doing more than just talking to him. The feminine redhead was holding Scott’s head in his hands, pushing it back and forth along the twitching cock. That he thought he was helping Scott out just made the entire thing so much worse.  
  
As bad as it was to suck Night Life’s dick, and to suck down the thick, slimy cum, it still wasn’t enough to distract Scott from the constant itching sensation at the top of his head and at the small of his back. And Scott _knew_ what that meant. That the dog ears and tail Night Life was forcing on him were slowly growing. They weren’t _big_ , the ears not even coming up to the first joint of his pinky. But Night Life was _still_ fucking with his body, for her own sick amusement. Scott _hated_ it, and he hated that Emma thought it was a good idea that would make him look cute once they finished growing.  
  
“I’m getting bored here,” Night Life said from above Scott and Emma. “If you don’t want your ass to take this, you better start showing some more love to my dick, Sophia.”  
  
And that was the latest thing. She had started to call Scott Sophia, just like she called Emmet Emma. Although, horribly, Scott had started to think of his friend as Emma as well. It was just _easier_ to put a difference between what he could remember of his friend back in the good old days, and what he was like _now_. A primping, preening sissy who didn’t see anything wrong with all the sick things Night Life did to them.  
  
“We’re sorry, Mistress,” Emma called out. “We’re both sorry, right, Sophia?” Scott glared at him with one eye as his mouth was forced up and down the thick, studded, twitching cock. “Yeah, we’re both sorry.”  
  
Scott _wasn’t_ sorry. But it was still better to take Night Life’s dick in his mouth, even if it meant tasting her nasty cum, then to take it in his ass. Scott had taken enough nightmarish dicks in his ass to know which he preferred.  
  
Like he had been told and shown, Scott started to use his tongue, licking at the tendril inside his mouth. Night Life made a noise of appreciation as he did so, and the tension seemed to leak out of the room a bit. Scott still didn’t like doing this.  
  
“You look good sucking dick, baby,” Emma whispered into Scott’s ear, his hands firm but somewhat gentle on Scott’s head. “So pretty.”  
  
That wasn’t just Emma’s warped values. Scott knew that his body was changing, and that there was nothing he could do to stop it. Changing in more ways than just growing dog parts.  
  
Scott was losing muscle mass. Some of that was because he wasn’t exercising, but even his general figure was slowly changing. He daily looked into a mirror, and he knew that even his skeleton was changing shape. Slowly, very, very slowly, so slowly that Scott couldn’t even feel it, but it was happening. His shoulders were getting narrower, and his hips were widening. And he was pretty certain that he was getting shorter, at least a little bit.  
  
Other changes though, were happening pretty fast. Scott _knew_ his ass was getting bigger. Even though he wasn’t running to build up his muscles. Even though he wasn’t eating nearly enough to get an actual big ass.   
  
One thing that hadn’t changed nearly as much as Scott had feared was his chest. Scott had _liked_ how firm and muscled his pecs were. And when he got out of here, breasts had been the thing that would be the hardest to hide. But while he had been losing his muscle tone there just like all over the rest of his body, Scott hadn’t actually developed _breasts_ (for which he thanked his lucky stars every day.) For that matter, Emma didn’t have any real breasts, either. He was soft in the chest, but Scott wasn’t certain if that was actually boobs or just him not working out.  
  
“I’m thinking I’m going to cum soon, you little black bitch,” Night Life said in a conversational voice. “You think you’re up for taking my cum down your slutty little throat, or do you want a selfie with my semen smeared all over you?”  
  
Scott hated both options. Night Life’s cum tasted _disgusting_. But the thought of having it smeared all over his face wasn’t any better. He wasn’t certain _what_ he was going to do.  
  
“I’m waiting for an answer,” Night Life said. “You’ve got another three seconds. Two. One.” Scott tried to pull his mouth away from Night Life’s dick to protest, but Emma wasn’t letting go. “Time’s up, you stupid sissy!”  
  
Night Life moved away from Emma and Scott, her legs clumping against the apartment floor as she turned around, looking down at Scott. She looked pissed, the bioluminescent veins underneath her skin pulsing green as she glared down at Scott. Scott glared right back up at her, coughing and throwing up both birds.  
  
“When I ask you a question, I expect an answer,” Night Life said, one arm reaching down to Scott. The collection of black claws she had for a hand flexed and tensed as she grabbed Scott’s shoulder. “Even a moronic little bitch like you should know that by now.”  
  
“F-fuck you,” Scott coughed, his throat still raw and raspy from getting used like that. “I don’t-!”  
  
Night Life’s other hand flashed out and slapped him across the face. Scott gasped, feeling pain blaze to life underneath his skin. Fuck, was he bleeding? Scott reached up and patted the side of his face, wincing. But his fingers, when he pulled them away, didn’t have anything but makeup on them.  
  
“It’s a pity black skin doesn’t show that sort of thing as well as pale skin,” Night Life said, grabbing Scott with her hand and cutting off his struggles before he could really even begin them. “Emma’s got a nice look a time or two, with her pale ass turned red from a spanking.” She shot Scott a look that wasn’t nearly as amused as her words were. “But I’m not doing this for how you look afterwards. You screwed up, Scott, and you need a lesson for that.”  
  
“You need your head examined,” Scott said, weakly struggling, the collar still around his neck stopping him from actually doing something _useful_. “Because you’re a fucking pyscho you hear me! You’re fucking nuts and I’m going to kick your ass and-!”  
  
“Really,” Night Life sighed heavily, “just how many times do I need to show that I can cut off your vocal cords before you get that swearing doesn’t do anything. You really do live down to the idea of a dumb jock, don’t you?”  
  
Scott glared at her. He did his best to keep looking her in the eyes, because there was something pretty disgusting happening down below, as Night Life changed her body around. Not the kind of thing Scott _ever_ wanted to see happening.  
  
One of Night Life’s hands was changing into a kind of flipper. Scott squirmed, feeling it wrapped around his arm like that. But even without fingers, it was still tight enough that he couldn’t slip away, the dozen small tendrils at the end of it rubbing against his skin, leaving some kind of slime along his black flesh.  
  
“Emma, while Sophia’s getting a reminder, I want you to suck the dick that he couldn’t.”  
  
“Sure thing, Ma’am,” Emma quickly said. Scott didn’t look down, not wanting to see his friend eagerly giving their captor a blowjob.  
  
“And you’ll get a reward at the end of it,” Night Life added, still looking Scott in the eyes. “The reward I was going to have given Sophia, if she had done a good job.”  
  
Scott scowled and flipped Night Life off. If his arms had been free, he would have tried to punch her. But all he could do was wiggle around, his legs futilely beating against empty air or Night Life’s unyielding body.  
  
Finally, Night Life’s body finished changing. It was more or less humanoid, though covered with scales that rubbed against Scott’s skin. Night Life sat down, bending Scott over her lap, his face pointed down at the floor. He could feel the top of Emma’s head brushing against him, the strands of hair tickling as the redhead tended to the cock right beneath Scott.  
  
“One last chance, Sophia,” Night Life said, her flipper-like hand running back and forth along Scott’s rear. “Say you’re sorry, and that you’ll suck my cock right here and now. And I’ll be gracious, and you won’t get a paddling. Otherwise…”  
  
Scott gritted his teeth and shook his head. No way. Not at all. He wasn’t going to do that, and if Night Life thought he would, she was even crazier than he thought.  
  
“Then I guess we should start,” Night Life said, not sounding regretful at all.  
  
Scott tensed up, hands curling into fists. He wasn’t going to give Night Life the satisfaction of looking up and letting her see the look of worry on his face. He was going to keep staring at the floor and Night Life’s hooved feet regardless.  
  
Night Life bought the flipper-like hand down on Scott’s rear. His entire body twitched, and he barely kept himself from gasping. It _hurt_. And it covered most of his ass, as well. From one side to another, Scott could feel the heat and pain sinking into his body.  
  
“Well?” Night Life asked, her voice hard and harsh. Scott had no idea what she was trying to say. After a moment, Night Life spoke again. “Aren’t you going to count the strikes?”  
  
Fuck that! No way in hell Scott was going to do something like that! That was damn near saying he _deserved_ that. And Scott had never done anything in his entire life to deserve getting punished like this.  
  
Scott shook his head, gritting his teeth. He _knew_ that his refusal was going to make things worse. But it would still be worth it. Far, far better than giving in like some weak-willed coward.  
  
“Have it your way then,” Night Life said after Scott stayed silent. “I suppose I’ll just have to spank you twice as much to make up for it.”  
  
And then Night Life spanked him again. The second blow was just as heavy as the first. Scott twitched around, doing his best not to show how much this was affecting him.  
  
Scott realized that Night Life hadn’t said how many times she was going to spank him. Until he broke down and begged for mercy? She was going to be waiting a long fucking time before that happened! There was no way in hell Scott was going to be for Night Life to stop. Especially when her stopping was _certain_ to be conditional on him getting down and helping his best friend suck her cock. Like _hell_ that was ever going to happen.  
  
The thought helped steel Scott through the next several blows. He gritted his teeth and clenched his hands into tight fists, his nails digging into his palms as Night Life spanked him again and again. Holy _shit_ that paddle she was using in place of a hand hurt like hell! Scott was starting to have trouble feeling anything but the pain blossoming like a flower inside of his ass.  
  
“You know, when Emma told me about you being Shadow Stalker, I was pretty surprised. Then I had a chat with some people I met, and wow, you don’t really change much when you put the mask on, do you?” Night Life said conversationally, her voice not sounding even slightly strained as she landed blow after blow on Scott’s rear. “Shot someone and almost made them bleed out just because you couldn’t see where you were going inside their fog? _Not_ a very nice thing to do, Sophia.”  
  
Night Life was obviously full of shit, taking that slant towards Scott’s fights with the Undersiders. But he still focused on her words, since it made it easier to focus on them, and not on the blows that kept on landing on his ass, over and over again.  
  
“I’m actually friends with them now, you know? Grue’s a pretty cool lady. Way more muscle on one arm than over your entire body.” Night Life landed another half dozen blows on Scott’s ass as she talked. She didn’t show the slightest sign of tiring, even though Scott was mentally screaming at the pain. “Maybe once you’re all trained up like Emma is, I’ll bring you over. The gang would _love_ a chance to see the tricks I’m going to teach you.” Night Life paused for effect. She even stopped spanking Scott for a second. “Sit.” A spank, and Scott whimpered. “Roll over.” Another, and Scott felt tears start to form. He blinked them away. “Suck cock.” Another spank and Scott’s entire body shivered.  
  
“Ew, Sophia,” Emma said, laughing. “You’re getting your stuff all over my hair.” He pulled away, and Scott was forced to look up at his friend. To his horror, he saw thin strands of glistening white in Emma’s red hair. “I’m sucking Taylor’s cock, not yours!”  
  
“Really?” Night Life asked, leaning forward and running a more or less normal hand through Emma’s hair. “Is my little Scottie having a leaking problem?”  
  
“What!” Scott shrieked, alarmed at the complete and utter _lie_. “No I’m not!” Scott couldn’t keep his voice from wobbling, so he made up for it in volume.  
  
Scott flinched as Night Life’s hand darted down to his crotch. Long, slender, scaled fingers rubbed against his skin and the hateful cage locking him away. They poked and prodded against the cage, making it twitch a bit. Then they withdrew.  
  
“Oh _my_ ,” Night Life said, in a tone of gleeful, sadistic amusement. “What _do_ we have here?”  
  
Scott looked up at Night Life’s hand. He could see something glistening on her fingers, making the green and yellow scales shimmer in the light. He didn’t know what it was, but he was damn sure he knew what it _wasn’t_. After all, with Night Life’s fucked-up array of tricks, she could produce _any kind_ of fluid. It certainly hadn’t come from him or anything.  
  
“I knew you were just putting on a big, brave, bluff to make people think that you weren’t a horny little bitch, Sophia,” Night Life said, her head turning down to look at Scott. “But I didn’t think the façade would crumble quite so _quickly_. Her hand was shoved in front of Scott’s face, the scales almost rubbing against his skin. “See? _Undeniable_ proof of what the sissy bitch gets up to.”  
  
The stuff lightly sprinkled across Night Life’s fingers was kind of like cum, white and a bit sticky. But Scott knew that it wasn’t cum. And if it was, it wasn’t from him. He was the _victim_ here, getting mistreated by some sicko villain who couldn’t stand a bit of fun. How on _earth_ was he supposed to get turned on from this? It was obviously a lie. And a lie that Emma was in on.  
  
And _that_ hurt. If Scott and Emma-Emmet would just work together, they could get out of here! Maybe not beat Night Life, but just get out of this apartment and to safety.  
  
Scott’s jaw worked as he tried to swear Night Life out for doing this to him. But the words refused to come, no matter how much he strained and tried. At least the anger was a good way to distract himself from the pain in his rear.  
  
“Emma, be a good boi and clean my fingers off, would you?” Night Life asked, pulling her hand away from Scott’s face. Scott refused to give her the minor victory of watching where she put them.  
  
“Sure thing!” Emma said, sounding disgustedly excited. Scott set his jaw and glared at the floor as he heard some licking sounds. “You’ve got a nice flavor, Sophia,” Emma said. Scott jumped a bit as Emma put a hand on his thigh. “I’d love the chance to taste more of it! You leak as much as you want, and I’ll lick it up from the cage, alright?”  
  
It wasn’t as if Scott hadn’t entertained the idea of Emmet giving him a blowjob before. Emmet looked pretty good. But he didn’t want _Emma_ to lick around the cage, even if Scott was producing precum, which he _wasn’t_. That kind of thing was just flat out _sick_.  
  
“Oh, and don’t think that just because you’re enjoying this doesn’t mean I’m going to stop spanking you,” Night Life said. “You’re still going to get punished.”  
  
Scott _wasn’t_ enjoying this. He would still want this to end, because it was _humiliating_ and fucked up and a dozen other different things.  
  
Scott gritted his teeth as Night Life spanked him again and again. And in between the sounds of the flipper landing on his upturned rear, Scott was forced to listen to Emma, his best friend, sucking off Night Life’s cock. Not doing a thing to help him, just bobbing back and forth along Taylor _fucking_ Hebert’s dick. That was almost as bad as the pain gradually filling Scott’s world.  
  
Every now and then, the spanking would stop. And instead, Scott would feel something else running over his ass. After the first few times of feeling the half-dozen or so small, soft things moving across his skin, Scott realized what it was. It was the tendrils on the side of the freaky paddle-hand Night Life had grown.  
  
And he had a good enough idea of what Night Life was like to know that there had to be more to it than just making him squirm and twitch. It was just like the cum. Scott had gotten covered or stuffed with Night Life’s cum maybe half a dozen times, and it had never once _just_ been cum, as disgusting as that was all by itself. It had always been something that made him itch or was icy cold or was like _fish eggs_ or dried super quickly, leaving it encrusted on his skin like paint.  
  
“You know,” Night Life said, “if you apologize, I won’t spank you as hard. Do you feel like saying you’re sorry for not wanting to suck my dick?”  
  
Scott opened his mouth and made a small sound. Partly to see if Night Life had _actually_ given him control over his voice again. And partly because he had to say _something_ , anything to give vent to the feeling of pain in his rear.  
  
“Y, yuh, you’re out of your goddamned mind if you think I’m-!” Scott wheezed, getting out roughly half of what he wanted to say before his voice seized up.  
  
“How _disappointing_ ,” Night Life said, not sounding disappointed at all. “You know, Emma was a _lot_ quicker to realize that he was a sissy pain slut who needed someone to own him, body and soul. Right, Emma?”  
  
“Yes, ma’am,” Emma said, his voice sounding _far_ too full of love and devotion. “Come on, Sophia,” Emma said, his voice full of loving encouragement. “Don’t you know that you belong here with me? Deep down inside of you?”  
  
Scott didn’t and he never would. He was _Shadow Stalker_ , the only really effective superhero around. He wasn’t some kind of fucked-up pervert like, well, his friend. He was just captured and momentarily taken out of the game. He was going to get back on top, he was going to beat Night Life, and he was going to rescue Emma.  
  
“And you should be feeling it in three, two, one,” Night Life said underneath her breath.  
  
Scott’s brow furrowed in puzzlement before they got so wide they felt like they were going to fall out of his head. His ass was suddenly dominating every single thought he had. It felt like it was on fire, itching like a million mosquitos had bitten him. Scott gritted his teeth and thrashed around, barely held in place by Night Life’s firm grip.  
  
“And while the bitch gets a sore, irritated ass for the next few hours,” Night Life said, her voice strained. “The sissy gets…”  
  
Even as distracted as he was with what was happening with him, Scott could still hear the lewd, unmistakable sounds of Night Life cumming. And the squeals of Emma, sounding _way_ too excited over having Night Life cum on him. Scott winced, both at the pain and at what Emma was being made to do. That Emma didn’t think he was being _made_ to do anything just made it worse.  
  
“Oh wow,” Emma said, his voice slightly slurred by the cum still on his tongue. “Wow, Taylor, this tastes great! It’s like a strawberry milkshake!”  
  
“Yep,” Night Life said happily. “You like it?” Emma nodded rapidly, his head bobbing up and down and his long hair swaying. “It’s the treat I promised you. It would have been Sophia’s, if he had been a good little gurl and sucked cock like he’s supposed to.”  
  
“Man, Sophia,” Emma giggled, running his finger along his lip, “you really missed out on this! I’m sorry you didn’t get to taste it. You’d have _loved_ it.”  
  
“He had his chance,” Night Life said coolly, “and it’s nobody’s fault but his that he passed on it.” Her flipper hit Scott’s thigh. “Remember that tonight when you get your next meal.”

*******

“You know, you really should just let yourself enjoy it,” Emma said, sitting behind Scott. He was running a brush through Scott’s green hair, the tips of which brushed against the black boy’s shoulders.  
  
“Enjoy it?” Scott growled, staring at the wall in front of him. The shitty, boring wall of the closet that Night Life referred to as ‘his kennel’. “ _Enjoy it_? How on earth am I supposed to fucking _enjoy_ this happening to me?”  
  
“Because it feels good, duh,” Emma said calmly, not sounding even a bit perturbed by Scott’s anger. “Mistress fucking your ass or covering your skin with cum, doesn’t it just feel _great_ to have happen? I mean, how can you not cum when she uses you?”  
  
“I don’t cum because I’m not some sicko pervert she’d brainwashed into loving her,” Scott growled. Then, well after the words were out in the open, he stopped to think about what he had just said. “I don’t mean that you’re a pervert, Emmet,” he added. “You didn’t do this to yourself.”  
  
“Mmh, but I should have,” Emma said, not sounding upset. In fact, he sounded a bit dreamy. “Being Taylor’s sissy boi is _so_ much better than acting like I had a chance on my own.” He sighed, setting the brush down and wrapping his hands around Scott’s midsection. He should have been resting his hands on Scott’s abs, but he didn’t touch anything but soft, giving flesh. Underneath which was Night Life’s latest message, light blue letters giving anyone who saw Scott an open invitation to use him. “Can you imagine how embarrassing it would have been to try to fuck a woman, only to realize she should have been fucking me all along? It’s _such_ a good thing Taylor showed me how things should really be.”  
  
Scott couldn’t believe that his friend was taking all of this _like_ this. Just accepting it. Not showing any of the backbone, the determination, that was supposed to take them so far in life. Had Scott somehow been wrong when he saw that drive to rule over the weaklings in Emmet? Or had Night Life somehow rubbed it out of Emmet as she turned him into Emma? And if so, was she going to do the same to Scott?  
  
No. No way that was going to happen. Scott was going to play Night Life’s twisted game because he didn’t have a choice. But that didn’t mean she was going to win at it. Sooner or later, Scott was going to come out on top.  
  
“Emma, if you would just take this collar off of me,” Scott said, staring ahead at the blank wall, “that would be really helpful.”  
  
“You know I can’t do that,” Emma said, snuggling up close behind Scott. He could feel the redhead’s small breasts pressing against his bare back. “And I ought to tell Mistress Taylor that you asked me to.”  
  
“Are you?” Scott asked, feeling his heart start to beat faster in his chest. If Night Life knew that Scott was still looking for ways to escape… Not good.  
  
“Nah,” Emma said, his hands moving up Scott’s torso until they came to his chest. His chest, and the green bra that sat tightly on his shoulders. His chest, and the small breasts, even tinier than Emma’s peas on a plate. “Not if you don’t ask me to again.”  
  
Scott could take a hint. At least if it came from his friend. He subsided, staring blankly ahead as he tried to think. There _had_ to be a way out of here. Especially with Emma’s help. Especially with Night Life gone, doing whatever villainous things she was busy doing with those pussies in the Undersiders.  
  
“Isn’t it nice to see that your titties are coming in?” Emma asked, derailing Scott’s train of thought. He shook himself, feeling Emma’s hand start to concentrate on his chest, rubbing back and forth. “Cute little black tits, with two nice firm nipples.” The redhead sighed happily. “You’re going to look cute with them.”  
  
“You call these boobs?” Scott asked. Not that he was _sad_ they were so small, of course. “You need a microscope to see them.”  
  
“Yeah,” Emma said, sighing and sounding a bit wistful. “It would be nice if they were a bit bigger. On both of us.” He pinched Scott’s nipples and the black boy straightened upwards. “But Taylor said that nobody’s going to be getting bigger titties than she has. And that using her power on herself doesn’t count, either.”  
  
Well, thank god for that, Scott thought. At least with… curves this small, it would be easy to hide them until he worked them off. Whenever he escaped and could start properly exercising again. And eating too. Scott _craved_ real food, instead of what Night Life fed him, saying that it was the proper sort of food for a mutt.  
  
Emma let go of Scott’s body. Scott tensed up, wondering what was going to happen next. He wished he didn’t have to be so wary around his friend, but he didn’t have a choice. Not after Night Life had handed Emma a paddle and told him to spank Scott. And not after Emma had done it without a hint of hesitation or protest, either.  
  
Instead Emma just sat down in front of Scott. Really, really close to Scott, too, not that there was any other choice in a room this size. He smiled at Scott, though Scott didn’t smile back. It didn’t seem to affect Emma.  
  
“So, Scott,” Emma said, looking off to the side, red appearing on his cheeks. “I was wondering if…” his eyes flicked back to Scott. “Okay, screw it. Scott, do you want to make out with me?”  
  
Scott’s jaw just about hit the floor. He looked at his best friend, as Emma started back at him with a hopeful expression. What the hell?  
  
Okay, sure, Scott had masturbated a time or two to thoughts of him and Emmet. But there was one hell of a difference between those daydreams and this reality. For one, they would both be able to use their dicks. For another, holy shit, this was all so fucked up.  
  
“Come on, what do you say, Scott,” Emma said in a wheedling voice after Scott stayed silent, staring at him. “I’m feeling horny, and I _know_ ,” his hand twitched out, brushing over Scott’s leg so quickly he could barely even feel the pressure, “you’ve got to be feeling the need too.” Emma’s gaze defocused a bit, staring through Scott at some point behind him. “Taylor fucks me all the time now, but when she didn’t…” Emma shivered a bit. “Man, I was _so_ happy when I even got to kiss her.”  
  
Scott flushed a bit. Emma wasn’t exactly wrong. He was horny. Horny all the time, and there was no way for him to deal with it. Not with that stupid fucking cage around his dick, stopping him from touching himself or even getting hard.  
  
“I’m, uh,” Scott said, clutching his own arms, running his thumbs back and forth along his skin. “I’m not feeling like that. Who would, getting treated like this?”  
  
Emma didn’t say anything. Instead, he looked down at Scott’s crotch. After a second, Scott looked down as well. And winced.   
  
There were two ways to explain the dark spot on the center of his green panties, and leaking precum was the _less_ humiliating explanation. Scott licked his lips, tongue flicking over the permeably green, fat lips. He was trying to think of something to say and coming up absolutely blank.  
  
“I’m pretty wet too, see?” Emma said, pointing down at his own crotch.  
  
Scott hesitated to look, but did so after a moment. On Emma’s pink panties, there was a dark spot as well. It wasn’t as large as Scott’s but it was there.  
  
Scott swallowed heavily, not quite able to look away from the sight. There was where Emma’s arousal was leaking from his dick and into his panties, yes. But, Scott shifted around, wanting to feel more uncomfortable at the sight than he was actually feeling, also the obvious bulge from Emma’s locked-up cock. It was _really_ obvious. Unmistakable, even.  
  
The panties were tight enough on Emma’s crotch (and Scott’s, for that matter) that even in the dim light, Scott could see the exact, precise details of Emma’s cage. The hole at the front, the bulge at the back where the lock was attached, Scott could see it all. He wasn’t even certain if he’d see anything more with the panties removed.  
  
Scott jumped a bit as Emma leaned forward and grabbed his hand. He looked up at Emma, who was looking at him, with big, soulful, _needy_ eyes. Scott could feel that same kind of need inside of himself, even though he wouldn’t admit to it.  
  
“Scott, I’m going to kiss you. Is that okay, baby?”  
  
Scott hesitated, his eyes falling down to Emma’s pussy, pink lips. He could see the tip of Emma’s tongue poking out between them. He swallowed heavily, looking back up at Emma’s eyes. And then he nodded.  
  
Emma’s face split open in a big, beautiful smile. The hand on Scott’s wrist slid forward, grabbing his waist, as Emma’s other hand reached out for his shoulder. The redhead leaned forward, exuding happiness from every pore. And then he started to kiss Scott.  
  
It had been a long time since Scott had gotten kissed. By someone who meant it, at least. If it was Night Life kissing him, there wasn’t anything sweet or tender there. Just _aggression_ , the shapeshifting villainess using it as one more way to control him. But with Emma… even though Emma was Night Life’s creature, he was so much softer and sweeter than Night Life had even once been to Scott.  
  
Scott found himself kissing Emma back. Their tongue pressed against each other, twining around each other, poking against lips and teeth. Scott let out a breath he hadn’t even realized he had been holding.  
  
“Sophia,” Emma whispered underneath his breath, pulling away just long enough to breathe in and out before going back in.  
  
Scott wasn’t as repulsed by the name as he normally was. He was feeling too _good_. _Emma_ was making him feel too good, with his soft hands wandering over Scott’s body, caressing him and rubbing back and forth.  
  
And Scott’s hands were moving over his friend’s body as well. Emma really was soft all over, gentle and yielding to the touch as Scott’s hands slid along his pink bra and panties, over his smooth stomach or squeezing his thick thighs. It was such a _nice_ sensation.  
  
Scott wasn’t certain if Emma was wiggling towards him or if he was wiggling towards Emma. But either way, it ended up with them pressed really close together. Scott would have to draw his head pretty far back if he wanted not to feel Emma’s breath puffing against his face. And while there was nowhere in the room where he wouldn’t be able to smell Emma’s lavender perfume (God, Scott hoped it was perfume and that Night Life hadn’t fucked his friend over even more), from this close, Scott wasn’t smelling _anything_ else.  
  
Both Scott and Emma were making small, lewd noises as they kissed, their hands running along each other’s bodies. Scott was panting for breath, but couldn’t bring himself to stop kissing Emma. It felt so _good_. Like he was pouring out all of his frustrations and troubles into someone who really _understood_ what was happening to him.  
  
There was a muffled clink as their chastity cages pressed together. Scott glanced down, feeling the one point of hardness pressing against his crotch, as opposed to all the rest of Emma’s soft body. But he was soon distracted as Emma kept on kissing him, peppering kisses along his lips and chin until Scott started paying more attention to kissing Emma again.  
  
“It’s so nice to kiss you,” Emma moaned, his hands gliding up and down Scott’s back, sometimes even grabbing at his ass. “I should have done this a long time ago.”  
  
Scott nodded. He should have kissed Emmet before now, too. It was so fun. Just as good as kissing a girl, but with it being his friend on the other side. Scott moaned and shifted around, pressing his caged cock against Emma’s thighs and crotch, looking for some stimulation that he _knew_ wasn’t actually coming.  
  
“You’re so soft,” Scott whispered. “You feel so nice and you smell so good.”  
  
Scott’s shoulders rose and fell. There were some more words on the tip of his tongue, but he swallowed them. He couldn’t say them. Not here. Not in Night Life’s place.  
  
Scott’s hand reached down, rubbing at his and Emma’s crotches. He whined underneath his breath as he and Emma kept on kissing, feeling the faint, _faint_ sensations that was all he could get from his dick. He could feel his ass opening and closing slightly and shuddered. That wasn’t _real_ pleasure. That wasn’t how he was supposed to get off, no matter how good it was starting to feel. His dick, right _there_ , straining against the cage as he kissed his friend. _That_ was how he was supposed to get off.  
  
“God, I wish I could fuck you right now,” Scott said, his voice hitching in the middle. “I’d screw you so hard.”  
  
“I wish I could get fucked, too,” Emma said. “When Taylor gets back, maybe we can have her fuck the both of us, okay?”  
  
Scott paused, his face twitching as he thought about what Emma had said. Then his face hardened. Scowling, he pushed Emma away from him, making the redhead rock back on his heels as he stared in puzzlement at Scott.  
  
“Sop-,” Emma started to say as Scott stood up, backing up until his back was pressed against the wall.  
  
“No, no, fuck that,” Scott said, his voice shaking and angry. “No way, no way in _hell_ am I ever going to ask that psycho bitch to fuck me. You hear me? It’s never going to happen and I’ll, I’ll…” Scott trailed off, not sure what to say next. There was no way he would ever want to hurt his friend. Emmet or Emma.  
  
“Oh come on, Sophia,” Emma said, his voice too full of emotions for Scott to try to decipher in his current state. “You’re making it sound like it’s _bad_. But it’s _great_ to get fucked by her. Don’t you get that yet?”  
  
Scott scowled at him. He was starting to shake, and there was a red-hot ball sitting in his lower stomach, the arousal still inside of him and refusing to leave even though he was super-pissed off. He was sure that he was still leaking precum but so what? It was so _easy_ , so _right_ to reach out and grab hold of his anger, feeling the familiar cloak wrapping around his shoulders.  
  
“Fuck that, Emmet,” Scott said, his hands clenching and relaxing into fists, over and over. “If you had an ounce of pride left, you’d be working with me to get out of here, not just lazing around like some harem girl!”  
  
“Don’t you talk to me like that,” Emma said, rising to his feet. “Just because I know what a good thing we’ve got going here, doesn’t mean you can take it out on me just because you haven’t seen it yet!”  
  
Scott was breathing hard, his tense shoulders rising and falling as he stared at Emma. He wanted to reach out and punch- not Emma. Not his friend. _Night Life_. God, Scott wanted to kill that fucked-up bitch.  
  
“Can’t you see what she’s doing to you? To us?” Scott demanded, stamping his foot in rage. “She’s treating us like dolls, twisting us around for laughs.”  
  
“She’s _helping_ us,” Emma replied frostily, crossing his arms underneath his chest. “I _never_ would have gotten the guts to admit what I am if it hadn’t been for her help. And the same’s going to happen to you, sooner or later. You’ll see everything she’s doing for you, and you’ll be _grateful_ for it. You’ll see.”  
  
A red haze was starting to cross Scott’s vision as he stared at his friend. He- he couldn’t- Oh, fuck all of this.  
  
“Get the hell out,” Scott growled, turning around and slamming his fist against the drywall. It cracked a bit, and the minor pain seemed to flow through Scott, reinvigorating him. “Just get the hell out of here.”  
  
There was a pause behind him. Scott didn’t turn to look. Instead, he kept on staring at the wall, slowly counting, trying to use his anger instead of letting it get on top of him. He didn’t even look around as Emma walked past him, stomping his feet. Or as the door slammed shut, banging against the frame.  
  
Scott gently beat his head against the wall. How the fuck was he going to manage this? He _knew_ there had to be a way. There had to be _something_ he could do that would make Emmet see what was happening to him in the _right_ light. And then they could get out of here.  
  
Scott just needed to figure out how to make it happen.

*******

Scott’s dick hurt. It hurt and it should be feeling so good. He was feeling arousal running through his body, and that meant that his dick should be growing, getting harder and harder for him to use. Scott _knew_ how good it could feel to have a girl’s mouth or hands wrapped around his cock. Being on the track team _and_ being a superhero had certain benefits.  
  
But now, with this chastity cage, Scott wasn’t getting any of that. The arousal was pulsing inside of him, making him feel _so_ turned on, and nothing was happening. His dick was trying to grow, to rise up and be nice and hard. And with the steel cage, all he was feeling was a tense ache as his dick tried and failed to get hard.  
  
Scott gritted his teeth and used all of his willpower to keep his hands by his side. He wasn’t going to give Night Life the satisfaction of seeing him clutch and claw at his locked-up dick. No way in hell.  
  
Scott’s head was pressed against the floor as Night Life hammered in and out of his ass. His disturbingly soft chest was pressed against the floor as well, and his nipples hurt a bit as the rubbed against the fake wood floor. His legs twitched and if he wasn’t being held up by two tentacles wrapped around his waist, he would have been flat on the floor, every bit of him.  
  
“Your ass is getting better and better,” Night Life said, her words hissing through the mouth full of fangs she had grown. “Nice and soft and smooth. Nice to see that even a stupid bitch like you has a few redeeming features.”  
  
Then she lowered her head back down in a disgusting kind of kiss. Scott flinched as Night Life’s lips attached to his skin, feeling the suction form right over his left shoulder blade. He could feel the fangs mounted on the insides of the lips lightly pressing against his skin, forming yet another hickey. Scott had _never_ gotten a hickey before, and now his back and shoulders were _peppered_ with them, a dozen circular marks from Night Life sucking on his skin in an obscene kiss as she fucked his ass.  
  
The pair of dog ears on top of Scott’s head were drawn flat against his skull. He _still_ couldn’t believe that Night Life had managed to do that, to actually give him new body features. New body features that he could control, too. But his tail wagged and his ears twitched and Night Life had said that they would keep on growing, that they wouldn’t look so small on his body.  
  
And then she had fucked him with a dog’s dick, saying that a bitch like him had needed to learn how to _be_ a proper bitch. And when that burning hot dick had knotted inside of him and started to pump even hotter cum deep into Scott’s bowels… Scott had been _really_ glad he had been facing away from Night Life then. That way, she couldn’t have seen the flash of pleasure whipping across his face.  
  
Scott might have been able to hide that look on his face, but he didn’t think he was going to be able to hide how his dick felt like it was about to about to start leaking. Even without Emma around to tattle on him. He tried to fight it down, tried to deny what he was feeling. That Night Life’s fucked-up dick felt _good_ as it thrust inside of him, hitting against something that sent a lightning bolt of sensation through him with every thrust. That his nipples were getting stiff as they pressed against the cold floor. That he had been fucked in the ass more than he had ever gotten someone else to touch his dick.  
  
Scott did his best to keep his body still, to not push back against Night Life as she fucked him. His hands curled up, fingers pushing against the floor as Night Life hammered into him, fucking him so roughly he couldn’t believe that he was surviving this. And it kept on happening, Night Life’s stamina completely undrainable.  
  
Scott tried to focus on breathing, just working on getting enough air into his lungs. That way he didn’t need to think about anything else. Like how his dick was starting to feel _really_ good, even though it wasn’t being touched. Even though it wasn’t even getting hard, forced to stay soft and small and useless, locked away in the cold, cold cage.  
  
“What’s wrong, Sophia?” Night Life asked. “Don’t tell me that you’ve finally realized how limited your vocabulary is, and that you’re not going to curse me out anymore with the same three threats. I so _love_ hearing you whine about the Protectorate as I cover that black skin with a nice sticky shade of white.”  
  
Scott scowled, but didn’t actually respond. Night Life may not have gotten tired of hearing his threats, but Scott had gotten tired of making them. There was just no _point_ to it all. He could rant and rave right up until the point that Night Life shut him up and that was _it_. There were better things Scott could be using his breath on. Like getting ready for the inevitable rough facefuck Night Life was _certain_ to dish out.  
  
“I wonder if you’re feeling as good as I am,” Night Life said musingly. “Because your ass is making me feel _really_ good.” Something that wasn’t quite a tentacle and wasn’t quite a hand ran over Scott’s rear and thigh.  
  
“Of course not,” Scott said. He twitched as the appendage ran over him. He could feel himself starting to leak, and was afraid to look at his crotch in case he might see a long line of arousal stretching from his cage to the floor. Just like Emma. “Who would?”  
  
Night Life laughed condescendingly and Scott flushed. He didn’t believe it, either. It was feeling too good. The first time that he had felt this kind of good since… however long it had been since Night Life had captured him. Scott had no idea how long that was.  
  
He did know that it had been a _long_ time since he had managed to cum. Or even get close to an orgasm. Night Life had been screwing him with that just like she had in every other way.  
  
And speaking of screwing… Scott stopped himself from making any weak, unmanly sounds as Night Life kept on fucking his ass, the seven-sided dick sliding into him. And sliding out so much more slowly as the shaft twisted around inside of his rear before untwisting as Night Life pulled backwards. He just couldn’t _help_ it. After so long, it was feeling so good.  
  
The pain and the pleasure, it was all just becoming too much for Scott, twisting around inside of him just like Night Life’s dick was, settling on top of itself. Scott _knew_ why Night Life was doing this to him. It felt good for her, taking revenge on the pranks he had done to her, as Scott and Taylor. And it was feeling good for _him_ , his body betraying his mind, and starting to love getting fucked in the ass.  
  
Scott knew that was what Night Life wanted. That her plan was to turn him into a black version of Emma, horny and needy and getting off on spankings and all of that. And he knew that it was working. Sure, maybe it was just some part of him that liked that kind of stuff to start with, but now? Regardless of where it had come from, Night Life was making it blossom, taking up more and more of Scott’s interest in sex.  
  
Scott was having trouble how else he was supposed to enjoy sex. How anything else could compare to Night Life using his body, _abusing_ his body and making him feel good in the process. It was sick and it was twisted, and it still felt so, so good.  
  
It felt good. It felt really, really good. Scott’s breath hissed in between his teeth as he tried not to show how good it was feeling. How his ass was _squeezing_ down around the dick inside of him. How the pressure, the suction on his back was making him twitch and moan. How Night Life was making him enjoy this.  
  
“Ugh,” Scott moaned, his cheeks burning as he gave the very slightest hint of what he was feeling. “Guh, Night Life.”  
  
Even that was too much. Especially in the needy, whiny tone Scott wasn’t able to keep himself from using. His entire body shivered, and he tried to _stop_ feeling so turned on. It didn’t work.  
  
“What was that, Sophia?” Night Life asked. “Does the puppy need to say something to his owner?”  
  
Scott shook his head, burying his face in the floor and not looking up. He _wasn’t_ going to let Night Life get that kind of satisfaction. He _wasn’t_. All he was going to give her was her inevitable orgasm.  
  
And Scott was worried that his own orgasm might happen first. He was getting super turned on. Maybe more turned on than he had ever been before, even that first time he had gotten a blowjob. The way Night Life was thrusting into him, the tip and the edges of her dick pressing against his too-large prostate, it was just making him feel so _good_. Even the pain was making him feel good, the hurt providing a counterpoint to the pleasure.  
  
Scott-Scott was going to cum. His eyes got wide as he realized that he was going to cum from getting brutally fucked in the ass. And that he was going to cum in front of _Night Life_. He was going to cum _because_ of Night Life.  
  
He couldn’t handle it. He just _couldn’t_. There was no way that Scott, Shadow Stalker, was the kind of guy who got off from being fucked in the ass. But it was still happening. And Scott couldn’t stop it. He didn’t _want_ to stop it.  
  
And maybe that meant that Scott-  
  
Further thoughts were blasted away as Scott came for the first time in far too long. He moaned from the very bottom of his soul, feeling the pleasure exploding inside of his ass. He was just aware enough to realize that it was different from cumming from his dick. That it was _better_ than cumming from his dick.  
  
He dug his face against the floor, feeling his soft dick shooting cum into the cage, and his semen overflowing and dribbling onto the floor. He couldn’t help himself as he thrust back and forth, trying, for the first time, to fuck himself on Night Life’s cock instead of just getting fucked. He felt the pleasure racing through him, erasing every care and concern, not leaving anything but the joy of getting his ass fucked by Night Life.  
  
The tail above his butt started to wag and the ears on his head rose up. He couldn’t believe how good he was feeling. It was wonderful, and the orgasm kept on happening. It seemed like it would never end.  
  
“Oh, did the whiny little puppy finally manage to cum?” Night Life asked. He could barely focus on what she was saying, he was so caught up in what he was still feeling. “Did he make a cummy, make a mess all over the floor from getting fucked in his ass?”  
  
He shivered as he felt his body get touched, half a dozen points of pressure moving up and down his body, from his legs to his shoulders. And he found himself wanting to feel it some more, the lingering, itching sensation weirdly welcome. Even as he started to recover, he still wanted more.  
  
“Sophia?” Night Life asked. “Sophia, listen to me. Are you a good bitch who made a mess because you were feeling too good to control yourself?” He thought that might be the case. “If you are, then you need to tell me. Tell your owner so she knows what to do.”  
  
He couldn’t speak. He didn’t have enough control over his body to manage that quite yet.  
  
So instead Sophia just nodded.

*******

Sophia giggled. He was feeling _horny_. He was _usually_ feeling horny. But how else should a bitch in heat feel? Of _course_ he wanted a nice dick inside of him.  
  
Sophia crawled out of her bed, right at the end of Mistress’s bed. He was so lucky that he got to sleep in the same room as Mistress. _Way_ better than the old closet he had been in.  
  
Crawling on his hands and knees, just like a proper bitch should, Sophia looked around the apartment for Mistress. Or Emma. Sophia wanted to get fucked, but it could be fun to play with Emma as well. Get belly rubs, maybe.  
  
Sophia’s tail beat back and forth, slapping against his thighs as he thought about how fun it would be to be with either one. Inside his cage, his tiny little clitty started to drool. He knew he shouldn’t be making a mess, but how couldn’t he, thinking about how he could get fucked? And he could feel himself trying to get hard, his little black dicklet straining against the metal. And that was _really_ funny. What would a bitch like Sophia do with a hard cock? It was a good thing that Mistress had locked him away. That way, Sophia got to do such _fun_ things, without having to try and convince people that his small little thing was worth paying attention to.  
  
Sophia found Mistress and Emma together in the main room. He really should have thought to go right there. He was such a dumb doggy sometime.  
  
Mistress was in a new body that Sophia hadn’t seen before. But he could always recognize Mistress, no matter what she looked like. Even when she was looking like a giant snake, slithering around on the ground. And with a head on top of a long stalk that twisted around to look at Sophia. And a cluster of tentacles poking out of her back. And two dicks sticking out from her front.  
  
“Is the sleepyhead finally up?” Mistress asked. “Took you long enough.”  
  
Sophia whined in apology. But his bed was just _so_ comfortable. He could curl up in it and go right to sleep, listening to Mistress and Emma up above him.  
  
Sophia’s gaze swung over to Emma. He was sucking on Mistress’s cock, switching from one to the other, bobbing his head up and down as the scaled dicks moved in and out of his mouth. Sophia could see little pincers at the base of each, trying to grab onto Emma’s face and hold him down, his face pressed flat against Mistress’s body. And there were three vertical lines down the top third of each dick. Sophia knew his Mistress, and he figured that meant that they would split open once she started to cum, keeping him (or Emma, he supposed) firmly locked onto Mistress’s shaft in two separate ways. Three, if you counted how Sophia never wanted to _not_ get fucked by Mistress.  
  
And then there would be whatever wonderful kind of cum she’d produce. Sophia was always _amazed_ at what Mistress could whip up. If it only felt weird inside or on Sophia, then Mistress wasn’t feeling very inspired. Normally, it would be so, _so_ hot or super cold as it got shot deep inside Sophia’s ass, and then he’d find out what other treats Mistress had added to it. An itchy sensation so that Sophia wouldn’t have a chance of forgetting how hard he had been fucked, or it would be super runny and get spread all over his skin in just a few seconds or _something_ , something amazing.  
  
“Emma, you decide which dick you want to suck and stay on that one,” Mistress said. “Sophia come over here and wrap your fat ass around the other.”  
  
Sophia didn’t need to be told twice. He started crawling over, his ears standing upright and the pace of his tail increasing, slapping back and forth against him and any furniture nearby. His ass was already ready, opening up and clenching down. That dick was going to feel so good inside of him. Every dick always did. Well, except for Emma’s, the one time he had tried to fuck Sophia’s ass. Sophia hadn’t gotten a _thing_ from feeling that pink chastity cage moving around inside of his ass.  
  
“You’re such a stupid dog,” Mistress said kindly, a tentacle running back and forth against Sophia’s face, leaving a burning, tingling sensation behind. “But you’d rather be stupid and happy then smart and miserable, wouldn’t you?”  
  
Sophia nodded. That wasn’t even a question. He turned around, wiggling his fat ass from side to side, his black cheeks jiggling. He needed to be fucked so _bad_. He was drooling arousal at a steady rate, a long line going from the tip of his cage to the floor. Not even Emma was leaking that much. He just had a few drops every now and then as he sucked Mistress off.  
  
Emma was on top of Sophia, his front pressed against Sophia’s back as he bobbed up and down along his chosen cock. It was kind of irritating, having his hard cage rubbing against Sophia’s mint-green hair. But if that was the only problem with Sophia getting fucked, then he was happy to take it.  
  
Sophia cooed as he felt the tip of Mistress’s dick pressing against his ass. Oh wow, he needed to be fucked. He was so horny, he hadn’t been fucked in _ages_. Or hours, at least. He needed to be fucked, he needed to be fucked, he needed to be _fucked_.  
  
And Mistress fucked him. Sophia’s mouth split open in a big smile as Mistress pushed forward, her cock sliding into him. It felt _great_. He could feel the scales along it rubbing against his insides, and he could already feel the pincers at the base scrabbling against his ass.  
  
Sophia wasn’t actually that surprised when one of Mistress’s tentacles came down and spanked him. He squealed, his smile growing even bigger. Especially when he realized that the burning sensation left behind wasn’t just from getting spanked. Mistress was leaving something behind on his skin, that was making his black skin burn. And it felt good, just like everything else Mistress did to him.  
  
Sophia pushed back against Mistress, feeling the pincers grab onto his fat, soft ass, holding him in place. There was no way he could pull away now, not that he wanted to. It felt so _good_ to have Mistress buried inside his ass, her dick pressing against his prostate, making him leak in excitement.  
  
And Mistress was still slapping him with tentacles. Against his ass, his thighs, his face, his chest, anywhere and everywhere. And it felt so good.  
  
Sophia started to whine in happiness, the sounds he was making mingling with the sounds Emma was making as he bobbed up and down Mistress’s other cock. Sophia could feel his orgasm coming on. And man, was he looking forward to it. It always felt _great_ to cum. Almost as good as making Mistress cum. Sophia moaned and groaned, the closest he was allowed to get to speech as he pushed back against Mistress, grinding his ass from side to side.  
  
What more could a dog like Sophia possibly want, then to be fucked by his Mistress? Absolutely nothing. To get fucked and cummed in and cummed on was the absolute best thing in the world for Sophia.  
  
Sophia felt Emma pressing against him. He shifted to the side, as much as he could, letting Emma get in to do his work as well. It would be _nice_ to have all of Mistress’s dick to himself, but he wouldn’t be a good dog if he tried to keep all of Mistress. Doing that would make Sophia a bad dog, and he didn’t want to be a bad dog.  
  
And not just because bad dogs got punished (though there was a bit of that). Sophia wanted to be a good dog because being good _felt_ good. It was just like when he had been a superhero, though he hadn’t seen it like that. Being a good dog, being a good hero, the two of them both always felt so nice. Far better than being a bad dog. Or a bad superhero, Sophia supposed.  
  
Sophia had been trying to convince Mistress to let him be a superhero again. Maybe not Shadow Stalker, since that would mean a _bunch_ of questions Sophia wasn’t sure how to answer. But just getting to go out and be with Mistress would be awesome. It would suck for poor Emma, but that was the price he paid in being a sissy and not a bitch.  
  
Of course, one of the reasons that Sophia was having trouble talking Mistress around was that he wasn’t allowed to speak. That made it _really_ difficult to convince her of anything, beyond that Sophia needed a good fucking. Which was great, obviously! But-  
  
Sophia’s thinking about how he could be a hero again was cut off as Mistress pressed _really_ hard against that wonderful spot inside of his ass. Sophia made a whimpering noise, feeling the amount of precum leaking from his cock redouble as Mistress pressed down like that. His black ass squeezed down around the shaft, trying to hold it tight inside of him. But no matter how tightly he squeezed, his ass just wasn’t able to keep Mistress from continuing to fuck him.  
  
“Who’s a good little slut?” Mistress asked, running a tentacle up around Sophia’s neck, and closing slightly. Not enough to choke, but still pressing even more tightly than Sophia’s collar. “Does the horniest, neediest slut in the entire city belong to me?”  
  
Sophia nodded, hoping that Mistress was talking about him. It was always so nice when Mistress paid attention to him. He pushed back against Mistress’s cock, as much as he could, feeling the pincers wiggle a bit as he shifted around.  
  
Sophia was feeling _so_ good, all through his body. He could feel the arousal building up inside of him. He was already starting to leak, thin droplets of precum dribbling out of his cock and then out of his cage. He wasn’t wearing any panties, so the precum fell straight from his cocklet down onto the floor.  
  
Sophia’s nipples were stiff and hard as well. Maybe he should play with them, run his hand back and forth along his chest, feeling the stiff nubs sway on top of his very small breasts. No, no, if he tried that, he’d just fall flat on his face. Sophia’s legs were feeling weak enough that he didn’t want to risk supporting himself on only three limbs instead of all four.  
  
“And how’s my other sissy gurl?” Mistress asked. “Liking the taste of the cum I made for you?”  
  
Sophia barely listened to Emma’s answering moans. Mistress was cumming from her other cock already? No fair! Sophia needed to do a _lot_ better job if he was going to be a good dog. He started grunting, putting more and more force into his thrusts, rocking himself back and forth against Mistress and her body.  
  
Mistress _was_ taking care of him, rubbing his body with the tentacles. By now, almost every spot on Sophia’s body felt like it was on fire from the caresses of the tentacles, rubbing along his skin and leaving whatever powder or whatever it was behind. It hurt, it was irritating, it was annoying, but it still let the pleasure Sophia was feeling be that much _better_.  
  
“Mgh. Mgh. Mgh,” Sophia whined, making as much noise as he was allowed to. He was trying to tell Mistress how good he was feeling, but he knew he wasn’t doing a very good job. He’d just have to hope she could read it in his body language.  
  
“What a horny little bitch you are,” Mistress said, sounding amused. “I could have you get fucked by _anything_ right now and you’d do it, wouldn’t you? You wouldn’t hesitate for a second,” Mistress continued, a tentacle drawing its way up Sophia’s face and making him twitch. “It wouldn’t even have to be me, just so long as it made you cum. What a nasty, perverted little slut I’ve made you into.”  
  
“Or was he like that already?” Emma asked, making a popping sound as he tore himself off of Mistress’s cock. “Just like me?” There was another slurping sound as he returned to sucking dick.  
  
“Wow, the sissy raises a good point for once,” Mistress said, her tone a lot fonder than her words. “Maybe you always _were_ nothing more than a bitch in heat, wishing he could get bred. Is that what you are, Sophia?”  
  
Sophia thought that over for a bit. He sure couldn’t see anything _wrong_ with that statement. Getting fucked in the ass always felt so good. And it might even feel good if it was someone besides Mistress fucking him. Kissing Emma, after all, was really nice, just like kissing Mistress was.  
  
Sophia nodded, his black tail wagging back and forth, brushing past Mistress’s body. He couldn’t quite coordinate himself to look behind him, but he was sure that Mistress knew what he was thinking. After all, Mistress was so much smarter and wiser than Sophia was. How could she not know?  
  
“I thought you’d agree,” Mistress said, a grin obvious in her words. “Well, then maybe I should start showing you off to people. You remember the Undersiders, don’t you, Sophia? You’re not so dumb you’ve forgotten all about them, are you?”  
  
Sophia _did_ remember the Undersiders. He didn’t remember _much_ about them, because they had only ever fought a bit instead of sitting down and talking. Or fucking. Yeah, Sophia would much rather get fucked than talk. Or fight. And that was why he would be such a unique and effective superhero if Mistress let him go back out!  
  
“Maybe I should go bring you to them,” Mistress said slyly, tentacles poking and prodding Sophia’s body. “I’m sure they’d _love_ to see you again.” Mistress laughed, and Sophia smiled. He wasn’t sure what the joke was, but it was always nice to smile. “Maybe I’d even let them fuck you. Well, if Li-Tattletale isn’t too annoying.”  
  
Oh yeah. That was one of the two things Sophia remembered about the Undersiders. Tattletale was annoying. The other was that Grue futzed with Sophia’s shadow mode. And that Sophia had almost been laid out in a single punch by the darkness-generating girl.  
  
Sophia nodded. He wasn’t quite certain if he wanted to get fucked by the Undersiders, but he sure wouldn’t mind showing off for them! After all, Sophia looked so nice and sexy like this. Everyone (Emma and Mistress, the only people Sophia saw) said so.  
  
Sophia smiled to himself as he pushed himself back against Mistress. The pincers latched onto his butt felt nice, keeping in place, ensuring that he could only wiggle a _bit_ as Mistress fucked him. He wondered if they were restricting Emma as much, but there was just no way to really see, not with Emma’s body blocking so much of the view.  
  
Speaking of the view, Sophia wondered if Mistress liked watching Emma suck cock or Sophia get fucked in the ass more. Sophia was obviously prettier, with skin a more interesting color, and a cute pair of ears and tail. But Sophia was down below Emma, so Mistress couldn’t see how his fat ass looked as it was slammed into over and over again.  
  
Sophia pouted about that for a moment, then did his best to forget it. And the best way to forget something was to be fucked so hard he couldn’t think about it anymore. He shifted his hips from side to side, feeling the cock shifting around inside of him. Sophia made a whining noise at that. It felt _so_ good.  
  
Sophia felt like he was going to cum soon. He hoped that Mistress was going to cum soon as well. A good doggy always made sure that his owner was enjoying herself as much as he was, after all. And it would be nice if Emma could cum as well. Cumming was great, after all, and Sophia wanted everyone he knew to do it as much as possible. Including himself, of course.  
  
“Is the little dog getting close to cumming?” Mistress asked, tentacles running up and down Sophia’s head, playing with both sets of ears and making them burn with whatever was in the tentacles. “Is the little bitch going to make a mess on the floor as he gets too excited?”  
  
Sophia nodded, jerking his head up and down. He was. He was going to make a big mess. A bigger mess than he already had made. He just hoped that Mistress didn’t stop fucking him. That would just be _awful_ , so close to his orgasm.  
  
But if she did, then she did. And Sophia would just have to deal with it. After all, Mistress knew best, so Sophia would have to cope with it. But he sure hoped she wouldn’t. He hoped that all three of them could have a _great_ orgasm together, all of them getting to feel so _wonderful_ as they all came.  
  
Sophia loved Emma. Sophia loved Mistress. And Sophia loved being with the two of them.

* * *


	4. Acquiring Matthew

  
“That’s a good bitch,” Taylor moaned, her transparent eyelids closing, “just like that. Keep on letting me fuck that slutty ass of yours.”  
  
Taylor sighed in satisfaction as she came. It always felt so _nice_ to cum, to pump another load of semen into or on the bodies of her subby sluts. A thrill of pleasure ran through her entire body as her thick dick pulsed, driving jet after jet of semen into Sophia’s knotted ass.  
  
“Urg, oh,” Sophia muttered underneath Taylor. She could barely see any of him, since the black _bitch_ was pressed down onto the bed, covered by Taylor’s latest creation.  
  
Taylor had put a lot of work into her newest body. It didn’t really look like anything you could find on Earth, with the closest point of comparison being a slug. But even that wasn’t _that_ close, and Taylor only thought of her body like that because of how the giant foot that made up most of her body was pressing down on Sophia, pressing almost every bit of his body into the bed.  
  
Not his face, though. For one, he needed to breathe. For another, it let Taylor see the _look_ on Sophia’s face as he came from getting fucked in the ass by a corkscrew shaped cock that expanded when Taylor orgasmed. And that look was _priceless_.  
  
Still, it was kind of a pity that, as fun as this position was, grinding Sophia’s entire body down into the bed, Taylor couldn’t see the rest of his body. Because Taylor had done a good job turning the former superhero and jock and asshole into something a lot more attractive.  
  
No more over-muscled bruiser, thinking with his fists instead of his brain. Now he thought with his ass, mostly about how nice it would be to have something inside his ass. Which was a _much_ better use of his time, all things considered.  
  
Taylor could just _picture_ what Sophia looked now. All soft, curvy lines and sensitive skin, so ready, so _eager_ to take whatever Taylor could dish out. Just like Emma was. Though there were a few differences.  
  
Sophia being black instead of white like Emma and Taylor for one. Or, at least, Taylor whenever she bothered to look like her birth body, of course. If Taylor wanted to look white these days, it was a white that other humans only looked like after a serious accident with some serious chemicals.  
  
And the dog ears and tail, that was a big difference between Taylor’s two toys. Could she get that to be any more alliterative? Probably not. Anyway, Sophia had those, and Emma didn’t. And Sophia looked _cute_ with them. Especially with how hard he would wag his tail when Taylor said she was going to fuck him.  
  
Sophia didn’t talk much at _all_ now. Not that Taylor thought that was a big loss. Nobody would ever have described Scott as a stimulating conversationalist before, and now there was a much better use for his mouth. Wrapping it around Taylor’s latest cock, or licking cum off of Emma’s skin, those were a far better fit for Sophia than trying to talk like a person, when he was really just a slutty little bitch in heat. A cute bitch in heat, though.  
  
Though Emma was cute too, of course. Taylor glanced at him, sitting on the side of the bed, watching them. That flat chest, with the barest _hint_ of softness to it, those widely flared hips, perfect for grabbing and using as a handhold while fucking, the pretty, made-up face that looked so cute when screwed up in an orgasm, that big, soft ass, perfect for fucking and spanking, everything about Emma was sexy. And the same went for Sophia, just as much.  
  
Well, everything except their endurance. It was a damn good thing that Taylor had two bois to work her lust out on, because one of them just wasn’t enough. Hell, two of them wasn’t really enough, not with how hot and horny Taylor could get, with so much lust boiling up inside of her, _needing_ an outlet.  
  
And the only acceptable outlet was down Emma’s and Sophia’s throats, or up their asses or smeared across their bodies. Masturbation just wasn’t something that Taylor had _any_ interest in doing. Why else would she have gone to all the trouble of showing Emma and Sophia how to be better than they were if she wasn’t going to fuck them silly?  
  
Fuck them so silly they could barely even remember their own names, and Taylor would still be left with a raging erection. It was always bad when that happened, when Taylor was still boiling over with lust but both Emma and Sophia were totally out of it.  
  
At least Emma and Sophia didn’t have to deal with that. With erections that refused to go down, at least. They could get pretty horny all on their own, but with the cags firmly wrapped around their shafts, there was no way they’d ever have to deal with getting an inconvenient hard-on. Or even a convenient hard-on.  
  
It was so hard to choose Taylor’s favorite part of how Emma and Sophia looked. But having them in chastity, their limp, soft, tiny little cocks wrapped up in plastic and metal had to be one of the better parts of their transformation. The way they would _still_ , even after all this time, clutch their crotches, trying to masturbate with their useless dicklets was just adorable. And so was how they would moan and groan when their fingers found nothing but unyielding metal and plastic, stopping them from doing anything but touching their balls.  
  
And there was the way they made cum. It sure wasn’t anywhere near as impressive as what Taylor could make, obviously. Or even what regular guys could make. Taylor made sure both Emma and Sophia were aware of that. Every week or so, she’d have them watch porn, and especially focus on the dicks, seeing what real, uncaged men could do with their thick, hard cocks, and the amount of cum they produced from them. The contrast with Emma’s and Sophia’s limp, soft cocks and the amount of cum dribbling from their shafts was just so _obvious_.  
  
Still, it was pretty cute whenever her two bois managed to cum. It was so _cute_ watching them make a cummie, gasping and moaning, a look of absolute bliss passing over their faces as their overgrown clits twitched inside their cages. And then the stream of watery cum trickling out of the cage, running down their thighs or dropping onto the floor? _So_ fucking cute. Sometimes Taylor thought she should record it and post pictures or a video online, just so that everybody could see how cute the two of them looked when cumming.  
  
And other times Taylor thought that maybe she should take the cages off. Not for long, of course. Mostly it was just so that Emma and Sophia would get to see what getting turned into Taylor’s bois had done to their cocks. How even _without_ the cage, their dicks were still soft and limp and useless, not good for anything except making a cummie when they came from getting fucked in the ass by a real cock. Although it could be pretty fun to tell the two of them to try and masturbate, and see them pumping two fingers up and down along their cocklets, trying to feel a fraction of the pleasure they felt when Taylor was buried inside their ass, pumping them full of her latest kind of semen.  
  
Taylor sighed in happiness. Both Emma and Sophia were so _cute_ , and cute all over. She had done a damn good jog training and molding them into such fine sissies. And they were so much happier this way, horny little submissives who needed Taylor around to fuck them and tell them what to do.  
  
“Doesn’t it feel so nice, Sophia?” Emma asked, his voice still sounding a bit tired as he ran a hand through Sophia’s mint-green, slime-speckled hair. “Mistress takes such good care of us.”  
  
“Guh, gah,” Sophia said in reply, drooling on the sheets as he came from getting Taylor’s load of thick, sticky, glue-like cum shot so deep into his ass that he was probably tasting it. And just wait until he discovered how much it made him itch. “Urgh.”  
  
Taylor smiled at the thought as she looked at Emma, her head bobbing on the long, boneless neck she had created. Was Emma ready to take over for Sophia? Who had, in turn, taken over from Emma after the boi had fainted momentarily as he got fucked for the third hour in a row.  
  
No, Taylor thought not. Emma was still moving pretty slowly and gingerly, and, from how he sat, still had a _very_ sore ass. And that was a bit of a problem. Emma wasn’t ready to fuck again. Sophia was right at the limit of what he could handle. And Taylor was still pretty damn horny.  
  
Maybe she’d just be a big girl and suck it up. After all, five hours of excellent, amazing sex really should be enough for anyone. Especially since Taylor _did_ have stuff she needed to do today. Stuff beyond just screwing her sissy and her bitch, over and over again.  
  
Like going over the information Tattletale had handed her. Taylor had already gone over it a couple of times, because no _shit_ when you were planning a robbery you wanted to know what you were getting into. But there was still more Taylor was sure she could learn, if she wanted to go through Liam’s notes once more.  
  
“Who’s a good boi?” Emma asked, scratching Sophia behind his new set of dog ears. “Yes you are, yes you are!”  
  
It was humiliating and degrading in the extreme. And Taylor could still feel Sophia’s tail try to wag underneath her body. For that matter, she could still feel Sophia’s ass squeezing down around her expanded cock, even more than what his body would be trying to do with the intruder inside it. She was sure that if she flipped him over, she’d see that he had made a complete _mess_ with his leaky little dicklet.  
  
Emma looked up from Sophia and ran his eye over Taylor’s body. Taylor looked back at him.  
  
“So are you going to be taking this body out tonight?” Emma asked, gesturing at Taylor.  
  
“No,” Taylor said instantly, shaking her head. “I can barely even move in this. It’s just for pinning slutty little bois to the ground and filling their assholes with cum.”  
  
Emma smiled at that, his hand going behind his back. He nodded, and Taylor noticed that a small line of precum appeared at his cage, stretching downwards before it snapped. Maybe Emma was up for another round of being Taylor’s cocksleeve after all.  
  
“So are you going to try being fast or tough?” Emma asked. “Didn’t you say that Glory punched you into a wall last time?”  
  
“Yes,” Taylor said, nodding. “A brick wall, too, and I still left a crater in it. He’s _strong_.” Taylor smiled. “But if he can’t even catch me, then what good is it? And since we’re hitting DynaTech tonight, I don’t need anything that can carry a lot of money. Just a hard drive or two. I’ll be going for something agile tonight. Maybe based off that spider form, you remember it.”  
  
“Yeah,” Emma said, still scratching Sophia behind the ears. Sophia was actually drooling from his mouth now, making a puddle appear on the bed. “When are you heading out, anyway?”  
  
“Oh, another hour or so,” Taylor said, glancing at the clock. “Going to need maybe twenty minutes to get ready so…” she looked down at Sophia and sighed. There was just no way Sophia was up for more sex. If Taylor fucked him now, it wouldn’t be any different from fucking a onahole. And what was the point in that? “I suppose we should wrap this up.”  
  
“And come back in the middle of the night to have a celebratory fuck?” Emma asked.  
  
“That would be nice,” Taylor said, her head bobbing up and down along her stalk. “But you can just go to sleep whenever you feel like it. The Undersiders will probably want me to hang out with them and celebrate if things go well.” And since they were hitting a building that had one bored security guard, Taylor was pretty confident that things would go well. “Who knows when I’ll get back?”  
  
Emma nodded at that. A flicker of something passed over his cute face as he seemed to realize something.  
  
“And you want to wake one of us up by fucking our ass, don’t you?” Emma said. The tone in his voice was a _long_ way from accusatory.  
  
“I hadn’t even thought about doing that,” Taylor lied. “But if you _want_ that to happen, I’m sure I can oblige.”  
  
Taylor grinned at the expression on Emma’s face. It felt nice to come back to the back and forth like they used to have. Though there were a few changes since then. Like how Emma called her _Mistress_ Taylor every few seconds. Or how the conversation could get derailed when Taylor felt horny and pushed Emma down onto her cock. Hornier than usual, at least.  
  
Emma cocked his head to the side and looked at Taylor. His eyes narrowed as he stared. Taylor stared back.  
  
“Are you still horny, Taylor?” Emma asked, glancing down at Sophia’s blissed-out face.  
  
“Yeah,” Taylor said. “But I think I’m just going to have to deal with it. Sophia’s out of the game, and I don’t think you could take anything either.”  
  
“No,” Emma said. “You really did a number on me,” Emma said with a smile, reaching back to rub his ass. “I’m still feeling too sore back here. And all over.”  
  
Taylor could believe that. She had done a _good_ job on Emma, fucking him over and over again. And since Emma hadn’t bothered to clean up, there was still plenty of semen, of all different kinds, all over his body. It was a good thing that Taylor had jumped Emma right as the boi left the shower, otherwise his clothes would just be a complete and utter ruin. Like his body.  
  
Taylor couldn’t feel any regret over it, though. It had been so _fun_ to fuck Emma. She had used a slightly different form to fuck her old friend with, instead of the slime-like mass she was using to pin Sophia down on the bed.  
  
Honestly, Taylor wasn’t sure if it had been more fun to fuck Emma’s ass or to spank him. Because Emma had the _perfect_ ass for spanking. It was big and soft and smooth, his cheeks an inviting target for Taylor’s hands or whips or tentacles or whatever form she was using at the time. And the _reaction_ Emma had to being spanked made things even better. The way he squealed and moaned and moved around, the way his ass would get so red as he was spanked harder and harder, pretty much _everything_ about him was perfect. Especially the look on his face once Taylor was done. Part of it was relief, part of it was exhaustion, part of it was happiness, all wrapped up in a face wet with tears and mucus and drool.  
  
That was another image Taylor thought about posting online. Emma’s spanked ass and his face, both of them an absolute _mess_. Of course, the problem with posting Emma’s face was, well, posting Emma’s _face_. Even though Emma looked a lot cuter than Emmet ever had, there was still a clear, obvious resemblance between the two. So Taylor was just going to have to keep how pretty her bois could look to herself.  
  
Of course, Taylor had made her bois as pretty as could be. One subby little pain slut, one happy dog, and Taylor couldn’t see any way to improve on the two of them. Which was kind of sad, because it had been so _fun_ to train them, to tear Emmet and Scott down and build them back up, showing them the way they should be living their lives. As Taylor’s horny little bois.  
  
“You know what you need, Mistress Taylor?” Emma asked, tapping his chin. “You need a third boi.” Taylor raised her eyebrows as she looked at Emma, the naked boi warming to the idea. “Yeah, obviously there’s no way just Sophia and I can handle you all the time. But maybe with a third boi here for you to use… yeah, I think that’s exactly what you need.”  
  
Taylor stared at Emma, her mind turning over as she thought about it. That sounded… intriguing. Very intriguing. And _nice_. Fucking Emma and Sophia was great, obviously. And training them had been great, as well. Doing it all over again with a third candidate, and getting another sweet, slutty, subby sissy at the end of it? That sounded _marvelous_.  
  
And Taylor was sure that both she and Emma had the same person in mind. There had been _three_ assholes tormenting Taylor at Winslow, after all. And she already had shown two of them the errors of their ways, and how much better it was to let Taylor tell them what to do.  
  
Taylor hadn’t thought of Matthew in a while. And who could blame her? He was pretty much a non-entity, especially with Emmet’s nasty remarks, and Scott’s physical blows. Always the third wheel, spinning along while Emmet and Scott really went to work on Taylor. But he had still played a part in making Taylor’s life hell. Oh, yes he had, and, frankly, Taylor was still bitter over it.  
  
Matthew Clements… Taylor rolled the name around in her mind. Well, obviously _Matthew_ would have to go. Madison would be a much better fit for how he would end up looking. And for the training itself…  
  
Taylor had done a _great_ job with Sophia, breaking him down and building him back up into the perfect little bitch, always ready to obey and eager for cock. And _he_ had been a superhero, and, frankly, a black person growing up in a city filled with Neo-Nazi’s. He had been tough. Matthew? He might have a bit more backbone than Emma had shown at first. And then again, he might not. And either way, it wouldn’t be nearly as challenging as reforming Sophia had been.  
  
“I think that is a _very_ good idea, Emma,” Taylor said, smiling at Emma. He beamed in pride. “Round out the set, huh?” Taylor didn’t have any arms in this form, just a semi-solid mass that she used to draw things (like a black sissy bitch) underneath her. If she did, she would have patted Emma on the head, just like he was doing to Sophia. “Yes, that’s exactly what I need.”  
  
“It will be nice to see him again,” Emma said happily, brushing his hair back behind his head. “We always had a good time with each other, hanging out and having fun. And not just about you, Mistress!” Emma quickly added. “We spent tons of time together without ever thinking about you.”  
  
Taylor nodded, her good humor dimming slightly. Still, she couldn’t change the past. And it would be nice to see Emma, Sophia and… Madison, yes, that sounded about right, together having fun. Such as all three of them on their knees, looking up at her as they worked together to suck her cock. Yes, that was the kind of fun they should be having.  
  
Of course, there were still a ton of questions to be sorted out. For one, finding out where Matthew lived. And then getting him. Taylor wouldn’t be too surprised if the heroes had connected the dots about her and the Trio. Maybe he’d have some number to dial for a guaranteed response or the like, if they thought Taylor was going to go after him. And she _was_ , so they were right to think so. Whoever _they_ were. Cops, PRT, Protectorate, whatever.  
  
And once Taylor got Matthew where he _belonged_ , what would she do with him? There were so many different options, and it was so hard to think of just one to do. So, what did she know about Matthew?  
  
Well, he was more of a follower than a leader. Even Taylor had been able to tell that much, that he was a yes-man who was only one of the cool kids because he went along with the cool kids instead of being cool on his own.  
  
Taylor paused for a moment, running that sentence back through her head. Okay, she _knew_ what she meant by that. Close enough. So what did that mean for what Madison was going to end up as?  
  
“What do you think he should end up being?” Taylor asked, still idly thrusting in and out of Sophia’s tight, grasping ass as much as she could. “A catboi or a nympho or what?”  
  
Emma frowned in thought, tapping his manicured fingers against his chin. Taylor watched his eyes dart around the room, not really focusing on anything as he thought. Finally, he looked up.  
  
“Matthew was always kind of small and skinny,” Emma said. “Maybe…”  
  
“A little girl,” Taylor finished, her mind racing to the same conclusion Emma had reached. “He never made the decisions when he was with you two, and now someone else will _still_ be telling him what to do.” Taylor felt a smile creeping across her face as her mind _sparkled_ with all the different ideas that were suddenly coming to her.  
  
“You know, Emma, before I met you, I liked to play House a lot. There was some doll, Clarabelle, I think, that I used to pretend to feed and take care of any everything.” Taylor snorted. “Heh, haven’t thought of her since I was five.” Her smile got even bigger, and Taylor wasn’t even using her power to make it happen. “But I think Madison might be a lot better doll than Clarabelle ever was.”  
  
Emma nodded, a small smile playing on his own lips. His hands glided along his body briefly, fingers trailing over his soft, smooth, hairless skin. He looked Taylor in the eyes. His smile grew as an idea obviously came to him.  
  
“I think that would be a great idea, Mistress Taylor,” Emma said, his voice dancing with joy. “Oh! And with a baby and a dog, I could do a naked apron thing when you come home from work,” various criminal activities, they both knew that was what he meant, “and we’d be the perfect Fifties family.”  
  
Taylor stared at him for a moment and then burst out laughing. She threw her head back, and Emma giggled a bit as well.  
  
“That’s a _very_ nice idea, Emma,” Taylor said with a smile. “I like it a lot. Going to do your hair in that poofy style the women back then had?”  
  
“Maybe, maybe,” Emma said, laughing at the idea, hands rising up to pat at the sides of his head, fingers pressing against his red hair.  
  
“Of course,” Taylor said, leaning her head forward on her extremely flexible neck, “you know what the husbands did to their wives back then if they misbehaved?” Taylor’s forked tongue flicked out and ran over her lips. “They spanked them. _Hard_.”  
  
Taylor could already picture Emma wearing nothing but an apron, his chastity cage and a collar, bent over Taylor’s lap. That pale skin always looked so nice once it turned red, shining from the spankings Taylor would dish out. And with Emma roleplaying, that could make things get even better.  
  
“Oh,” Emma said with badly faked shock. “I sure hope I don’t burn the roast or anything, then.” His tongue flicked out, running over his lips. “But if I did,” Emma’s hips twitched back and forth, “I hope that at least you would be willing to punish me for screwing up something so simple when all you want to do is have a good meal after a long day at work.” Emma wasn’t even looking at Taylor anymore, his eyes unfocused as he concentrated on some private fantasy. “It would be so, so…” he trailed off, shivering in delight.  
  
Taylor laughed. She’d better do a really quick job on training Matthew so that they could be the stereotypical 50’s family. Though, honestly, the training was its own reward. Getting to see her sadistic bullies slowly realize how cruel they had been to her, and how they would learn to live Taylor’s corrective efforts, it was something Taylor just didn’t get tired over.  
  
Especially with such a _wonderful_ end result. Look at Emma, a cute boi who knew his place but Taylor could still bounce ideas off of, just like when they had been kids. Look at Sophia, who was so much calmer and easier to get along with, now that he was Taylor’s bitch in heat, wanting nothing more than to be the best dog he could possibly be.  
  
Of course, there was still a lot of planning Taylor would need to do. And stuff to buy. It was a good thing crime payed, since renting this apartment and buying clothes and food for three people (soon to be four) cost quite a bit of money.  
  
And speaking of clothes for Matthew or Madison, what _should_ Taylor buy? She hummed to herself, still slowly thrusting in and out of Sophia’s ass as she thought. No diapers, obviously. Madison might be Taylor’s little girl, but he wasn’t going to be _that_ little. But there were still _plenty_ of humiliating toys Taylor could get for his training. She might need to hit up the thrift store, and see what they had in the way of _Dick and Jane_ books or baby toys.  
  
As for the clothing… well, Emma had been easy to shop for. There was a large market for clothes for teenage girls. And Sophia had been even easier to shop for, with Taylor getting everything she needed in a single visit to the pet store. But even though Taylor had never checked, she didn’t think there was a huge demand for teenager-sized baby clothes.  
  
Especially not the kind she wanted. She had a picture of what Matthew would be wearing, and they’d need to be pretty customized. And since Taylor wasn’t any good with a needle and thread, that meant that she’d be paying someone to make oversized, sexy baby clothes with words like _Mommy’s Boi_ and _Silly Slut_ on them. Which would mean Taylor would have to pay even _more_ money to avoid any awkward questions.  
  
Oh well. Nothing good in life was ever cheap or easy. And if it meant paying out some money to get Madison a proper set of clothing, then Taylor was just going to have to bite the bullet and shell out for it.  
  
At least Matthew would look super cute in the clothes once he got them. And once he had been properly trained, he’d probably even be _grateful_ for them! After all, look at Sophia. He was so much happier as a slutty puppy who needed his mistress’s cock then he had been as Shadow Stalker. He might not talk about it (or anything) but Taylor knew he had to be. And look at Emma. No more time wasted acting as if he was the big dog on campus. Now he _knew_ what Taylor had always known, that he was a slutty sissy who got off on pain.  
  
Yep, once Madison got his head on straight, he’d be so happy to be Taylor’s cute little baby boi. And Emma and Sophia would be so happy to have their friend back with them again. Really, Taylor was doing a good thing, reuniting the three of them. With a few differences from how things had been at school, but the changes were for the _better_.  
  
The thought was good enough for Taylor that she came once more, shooting another jet of cum deep inside Sophia’s black ass, filling up with the glue-like cum her internal balls had produced. Sophia made a sound in the back of his throat, and Taylor was sure that if she looked, she’d see him making another tiny jet of thin, watery cum as the pleasure from getting his ass abused made him cum.  
  
Taylor felt her penis start to shrink, the thick knot that took up so much of her shaft beginning to deflate. She had stopped pumping cum into Sophia’s ass a while ago, and it should have set by now. And have started to itch as well. It would be so fun once Sophia recovered enough to realize what was happening. Though that might take a while, he was pretty out of it right now. Limp and barely conscious, drooling as he lay on the bed.  
  
Taylor slid backwards, her body slowly sliding backwards, leaving Sophia’s skin glistening with the fluid her foot produced. Her cock slid out of Sophia’s ass, even as the black bitch squeezed down, trying to keep it inside of him. What a sweet gesture, Taylor thought. Even when his mind was a million miles away, his body still knew what felt good, and wanted to have more of it. Taylor couldn’t take all the credit for that, no matter how good her training was. A good part of it was just Sophia’s natural inclinations coming to rise. It sure was lucky that two of Taylor’s three tormentors had been submissive sissy sluts who needed a good spanking in order to cum.  
  
Sophia’s tail was still twitching back and forth, stained and matted with the slime oozing out from Taylor’s body. His ears were standing straight up and, now that Taylor was back far enough, she could see that, sure enough, he had made a mess of the bed, small amounts of precum leaking from his tight, metal cage as he had been fucked. He was the very picture of an exhausted, fucked-silly sissy.  
  
Taylor tapped on her power, and felt it responding to her urges. She could feel her body shifting, into a form that she used so often she barely even needed to think about the details of it. The slug-like foot of her lower body drawing up into her torso as small, undeveloped legs began to poke out of her sides Her own, regularly human body.  
  
Taylor snorted as Emma looked away. He might like what her transformations could do to his body, but he was such a wimp when it came to actually watching her shift her body around. As if there was anything weird about having her skin bulge as she absorbed and grew and rearranged her internal organs. Or having her skin split open as horns grew out of them.  
  
Taylor thought about what she would need for the heist. Something that let her climb walls was always a good idea, though it was _really_ rare for her to be able to actually go up along ceilings, unless they were super sturdy. So something with multiple grasping claws for feet, that she could use to either get a grip on a railing, or punch through a smooth surface.  
  
Should she include a digestive system? It _had_ been a few hours since Taylor had last eaten, and shifting around like burned a _lot_ of energy. It was more mass that wouldn’t be directly useful for the job, but it would be _really_ embarrassing to stop halfway to the target and send Grue out to pick up some burgers while Taylor grew back a stomach and digestive tract as quickly as she could. Better toss one in, just to be one the safe side.  
  
And there was a ton more Taylor had to take care of. Not that she should do it _now_ , of course. If she was some kind of man-high spider woman scuttling down the street to the Undersider’s base, that might draw just a _bit_ of unwanted attention. She’d go as a regular human, and once everyone was ready to go _then_ she’d start shifting.  
  
Taylor’s power was fun, but there was a hell of a lot of work she needed to put into it. Sometimes she envied Grue, just for how simple the black girl’s power was. She wanted a bunch of thick, concealing darkness that not even Taylor could see through or Bastard’s dogs could smell, and she got it. No muss, no fuss, right when she wanted it. Easy as could be.  
  
Of course, if Grue ever wanted to fuck Emma or Sophia (not that Taylor had _any_ plans to tell her friends about her bois, let alone share them), she’d have to do something boring like putting on a strap-on, instead of growing a cock that could open up like a flower inside Emma’s ass. And Taylor knew which of those options was the better one. Heck, _Emma_ knew which of those was better.  
  
Taylor concentrated on growing an arm, the five fingers arranged around her hand in the normal manner, flexing as she grew them, bone and nerves and muscle and blood vessels forming inside of them. As soon as it was ready, she reached down and stroked Sophia’s head, imitating Emma as she scratched behind Sophia’s green ears.  
  
Sophia gradually perked up at that, moving his head slightly to look at Taylor. His eyes were wide and unfocused, clouded with lust. Taylor smiled and kept on scratching.  
  
“Hey, Sophia,” Taylor said, “how does my little pooch feel about going out on a hunt to fetch me a new toy?”

*******

Matthew hummed to himself as he stared at the computer screen. The group chat was pretty empty tonight, and that was a pity. Matthew felt like talking to people. He wasn’t sure about what, but he just wanted to know that he was interacting with somebody else.  
  
He glanced at his phone, sitting next to the laptop, and sighed. The people he _really_ wanted to talk to weren’t around to hear him. He had no idea where his friends had vanished to. He didn’t want to think they had _really_ been kidnapped or murdered or whatever the latest rumor around school was. Who would want to go after Emmet? He was a great guy, funny and smart and had a great way with people, even better than Matthew was. And anybody who went after Scott… well, showering after gym with Scott had been a real eye-opener for Matthew. He hadn’t thought anyone that lean could have that much muscle. No way someone could just kidnap Scott without getting a beating.  
  
Which still didn’t mean Matthew wasn’t worrying about them. They were his friends! Of course he was worried about them, he wanted to know that they were alright and that they were doing well. What kind of friend wouldn’t want to know something like that.  
  
Feeling a bit of a funk coming on, Matthew turned back to his laptop and started playing some music, trying to blast the thoughts away with something loud and awesome. He opened the chat window back up, idly responding to the little that had happened while he had been away. But the guys here, even the ones he knew went to Winslow, they just weren’t as fun to hang out with as Emmet and Scott were. None of the drive, none of the good ideas, none of the ability to make Matthew laugh.  
  
Matthew would give pretty much anything to be able to see Emmet and Scott again.


	5. Redeeming Madison

**Redeeming Madison**

  
“Rise and shine!”  
  
Matthew blinked, batting at whoever was touching his face. He tried to open his eyes and then immediately screwed them shut, hissing in pain. The light _hurt_ , like nails stabbing through his eyes into his brain. Was he hungover? Man, he couldn’t even remember drinking last night!  
  
“Now, then, none of that,” the voice said again. It was kind of familiar, but Matthew’s mind was sluggish enough right now he couldn’t place it. “You’ve got a big day ahead of you, sweetie!”  
  
Covering his eyes with his hand, Matthew tried to look around himself again. There was a figure standing next to the light. The light that was still too bright for Matthew to look at whoever it was for more than a second. Instead, his eyes watering, he looked around the rest of the room.  
  
And that was when Matthew started to worry. He didn’t recognize the room. Not one single bit. There was _nothing_ here he could remember seeing. Not the shape of the room, not what was inside of it, even the view of the city (he _hoped_ it was Brockton Bay) was different than the one he was used to.  
  
“If you don’t get out of bed,” the voice, female, it was a woman, said, starting to sound stern, “then Mommy’s going to be _very_ upset with you.”  
  
“What?” Matthew said feebly, levering himself upright and swaying back and forth as the blood pounded in his head. “Argh, what _happened_?”  
  
“You woke up, looked around and asked what was happening,” a voice said behind him. Matthew twitched in surprise, and then twitched even more as two arms wrapped around him from behind. “That should answer all of your questions, right?”  
  
The voice was familiar, even more than the first. So familiar, in fact, that after only a few seconds, Mathew’s eyes widened in familiarity. He spun around, and then, once the room stopped spinning, looked at whoever had grabbed him.  
  
“Emmet!” Matthew gasped, a smile appearing on his face. “You’re alive!”  
“Nope!” The very, _very_ pretty… Matthew wasn’t sure what gender the person staring at him was. They were right in the middle of the spectrum, with details pointing both ways. “Okay, I _am_ alive.” They bopped Matthew on the nose. “But I’m not Emmet, silly!” They smiled and ran a hand through their red hair. “I’m Emma!”  
  
Matthew’s jaw opened and shut soundlessly as he stared at the person in front of him. Emmet had a sister, but they weren’t twins, and her name was Anne, anyways. But this person looked a _lot_ like a female version of Emmet. Even more than Emmet already did, at least. They had mostly the same curves to the face, the same kind of red hair (though a lot longer), the same general body shape, though without ever quite committing all the way to being a girly girl. More like a masculine girl or something.  
  
“What’s… going on?” Matthew asked, crawling backwards a bit on the bed. Then he froze as he felt the bed dip underneath him, and a too-long, too-thin set of royal blue and white arms wrapped around him, just like… Emma had done.  
  
“You’re with us now,” the first voice whispered in his ear. “With _me_.”  
  
Swallowing heavily, his mouth going dry, Matthew turned his head. He knew the face staring back at him. Taylor Hebert. Oh shit. Oh _shit_. More and more pieces were becoming clear in Matthew’s head, and while none of them were joined together yet, he _knew_ he wouldn’t like the picture they ended up forming.  
  
“Welcome back,” Taylor said, with a big, _big_ smile on her blue and white face that Matthew didn’t feel like sharing at _all_. “It’s so good to have the three of you back together.”  
  
“T-three…?” Matthew asked, his eyes rolling around as he looked over the room again.  
  
Taylor snapped her too-long fingers. And then a black girl climbed onto the bed. A naked black gi- no. No, it wasn’t.  
  
Matthew whimpered loudly, even though his mouth was firmly shut. That was Scott. That was Scott, his and Emmet’s friend, naked except for a collar and a green thing around his crotch, and with very small breasts and dog ears and it was _Scott_.  
  
“And now that I have you,” Taylor whispered into his ear, her breath puffing against his skin, “I’m going to make you into something just as cute and pretty as Emma and Sophia. Right, bois?”  
  
“Yes, Mistress,” Emma said, nodding in the corner of Matthew’s vision. Scott did the same, a bigger, happier smile on his face than Matthew had ever seen on him before.  
  
Matthew’s eyes rolled up in the back of his head as he fainted.

*******

Matthew didn’t know _how_ he knew, but even before he opened his eyes, he knew he was still in the same bedroom as before. Then he looked around, and saw somebody just off of the bed he was on.  
  
It was a cute girl. Matthew felt a flicker of arousal stir through him as he looked. She was dressed up like a kid, some girl who thought that princesses and unicorns were the two best things in life, with a pastel blue predominating on her blouse and skirt. Her long blonde hair was done up in two pigtails and her face was cutely innocent, with a wide-eyed, staring look.  
  
Matthew stared, entranced by the sight even though he knew there were things he should _really_ be paying more attention to. He could feel his cock start to harden as he stared at the cute girl.  
  
It was only when his dick started to hurt that he was torn away. Matthew’s head and hand went down to his crotch. And then his heart skipped a beat.  
  
Matthew’s hand was pressed against a pale blue and green skirt. Just like the girl had been wearing. And he could feel something hard in between his legs, even through the several layers of the skirt. The hard thing seemed to be wrapped around his cock.  
  
“And the light finally dawns,” Taylor said, clapping her hands together from behind Matthew. Matthew jumped and twisted around to look at her. Taylor grinned back at him, showing off more teeth than Matthew thought she should be capable of doing. “You fainted so fast you didn’t even get the chance to say thank you for the new clothes.”  
  
Matthew looked down at what he was wearing, his heart starting to pound like a drum inside of his chest. He was wearing- he _was_ the cute girl he had seen in the mirror! Oh _yuck_ , he had gotten turned on by himself!  
Matthew started to tug at his clothes, grabbing the bottom of the blouse and lifting it up over his head. Then a hand whipped out and grabbed his wrist. That stopped Matthew dead in his tracks, despite his best efforts. He tugged against the blue hand and then followed it up to Taylor’s face, not believing that something so thin could hold him so effortlessly.  
  
“What do you think you’re doing?” Taylor said coldly, her eyes narrowed and her face hard as she stared down at Matthew.  
  
Matthew wasn’t sure how to answer that, really. It should be pretty obvious what he was doing, and why he was doing it. He was dressed as a girl! A _young_ girl, too, like five or six.  
  
“Gah!”  
  
Matthew gasped as in a sudden burst, he was yanked in front of Taylor, hauled up off the bed. He was pressed face to face with the girl, staring into her eyes. He shivered as he felt another hand grab onto him, fingers digging through his clothes.  
  
“I put you in those clothes, Madison,” Taylor said, her voice a soft, unnerving whisper. “And you don’t get to remove them until I tell you to. Understand?”  
  
Matthew’s mouth opened and closed soundlessly. What the _fuck_ was going on? How was Taylor doing this? _Why_ was she doing this? Just because she couldn’t take a joke and couldn’t join in when Emmet and everyone talked to her at school? This was all so _nuts_. And what had she called him?  
  
“I asked you a question,” Taylor said, her voice dropping another degree.  
  
“I, I, yes,” Matthew said, stalling for time. He had no idea what was going on, and until he did, he was going to go along with what the _far_ too-strong Taylor had to say. “Sure thing.”  
  
“Good,” Taylor said, dropping Matthew down to the bed. He grunted as he landed. “Now, I’ve got a problem from seeing such a cute little girl squirming around in front of me. And you’re going to help me with it.”  
  
For the first time, Matthew took an actual, close look at Taylor. She wasn’t wearing any clothes. But her body didn’t look right. Even beyond being blue and white. Her arms had too many joints in them, and her torso…  
  
Matthew’s train of thought comprehensively derailed as his eyes ran down Taylor’s torso. There was a cock there, in between the girl’s legs. It _had_ to be a cock. Even if it was kind of pyramid-shaped and with blisters along it.  
  
“Yes,” Taylor said with a big grin. “I’ll be working off some stress on your ass.” She chuckled. “Or in your ass, I suppose. And then,” she patted Matthew’s cheek. “Your training will start.”  
  
“Training?” Matthew said, not looking up at her face, instead continuing to stare at a cock more twisted than anything he had ever imagined.  
  
“Into my sweet little baby girl, of course,” Taylor said, dropping down and pushing Matthew’s back onto the bed. “Or should I say my baby _gurl_ , Madison?”  
  
Matthew’s mouth opened and closed as he tried to think of how he was supposed to respond to that. None of this made any sense at _all_. But with how Taylor had held him up in the air… Matthew knew his limits. He wasn’t a fighter. He was going to go along with what Taylor wanted, and look for a chance to escape later.  
  
“O…okay,” Matthew said, his stomach turning over as he tried not to think about what Taylor had meant when she said all those things. “Okay, yeah, sure, Taylor.”  
  
Taylor raised an eyebrow at that, but she didn’t say anything. Instead, she reached down and pulled Matthew’s skirt- the skirt Matthew was wearing, that was a _lot_ better way to phrase things, up over his hips.  
  
Matthew looked down and swallowed once more. There was a baby blue cage wrapped around his cock. Now that he could see it, he was _really_ aware of how awkward and heavy it was. And it seemed to be so _tight_ around his cock! Matthew reached down and tugged on it, wincing. It didn’t come off, certainly not before Taylor slapped his hand away.  
  
“Don’t play with yourself, Madison!” She said in a sharp, scolding voice. “Don’t you have any sense of shame?”  
  
Matthew stared up at Taylor, not sure where even to _begin_ with that. And he didn’t get a chance to put things in order, either. Before he knew it, he was getting grabbed at, Taylor’s too-thin, too-strong hands pulling his legs apart.  
  
Matthew barely had time to think before he felt the deep blue head of her cock pressing against him. His eyes crossed, and his hands flashed down to grab at the shaft. He was too slow. In a single thrust, Taylor slid inside of him.  
  
“Geeruh!” Matthew squealed as he lost his anal virginity.  
  
“It’s a good thing you agreed to this,” Taylor said, smiling down at him and patting him on the cheek. “It sets a good tone for our future relationship, don’t you think?”  
  
Matthew barely even heard her, feeling the dick inside of him moving, stretching him out in ways that he had never imagined would happen to him. And there was a _heat_ pouring off of the shaft, a heat that seemed to be filling him up. Matthew tried to pull away from it, but his body was limp, barely even twitching.  
  
This was a hell of way to wake up, a disconnected part of Matthew’s brain thought.

*******

Matthew had no idea what he was supposed to be feeling right now. He was dressed up like a _girl_. A _baby_ girl. And his ass was still sore from getting fucked by an _actual_ girl. And man, he did _not_ want to think about the past fifteen minutes too closely.  
  
Of course, he also didn’t want to think about what was happening now, either. Matthew was sitting on the edge of his bed. His oversized bed. Not just that it was big, but that it was built like it was for a giant. The wooden posts at the corners were about fifty percent larger than they needed to be, and the pillow behind him (pink and covered with flowers) was a lot bigger than his entire torso.  
  
“Now then Madison,” Taylor said in a voice that was far too sweet and cheerful to be believed. “It’s important that you know the rules you’re living under.”  
  
“My name’s Matthew, not Madison,” Matthew said, narrowing his eyes as he stared up at Taylor. Then his eyes widened and his face paled as Taylor glared at him, her eyes narrowing to thin slits.  
  
Taylor wasn’t blue-skinned anymore. But she wasn’t the Taylor Matthew remembered, either. She was built on a too-big scale, easily topping seven feet. And Matthew was pretty sure that even if she was as tall as she should be, she would still be _way_ too broadly built to be the girl he remembered.  
  
“And that is the very last outburst I’ll overlook,” Taylor said, poking Matthew’s chest with a finger that was more like a claw. “Your name _is_ Matthew.” She smiled, exposing gleaming white teeth. “And I’m your mother. And you _will_ address me as such.”  
  
Matthew’s fists clenched by his sides. He slowly forced himself to relax. He just had to play along until he could escape. He could _do_ this.  
  
“Of course,” Matthew said. As Taylor’s eyebrows started to furrow, he quickly added, “Mom.”  
  
“Not mom,” Taylor said, her voice a lot colder and harsher than it had been. “ _Mommy_.” She reached down and pulled Matthew towards her, right off of the bed. Matthew’s heart started going a mile a minute as he stared into Taylor’s unsympathetic face. “You’re my little boi, and I’m your Mommy. Don’t you _ever_ forget that.”  
  
“Yeah!” Matthew squeaked, sweat breaking out over his body. “Yes, of course! Mommy,” he quickly added, hating how the word sounded.  
  
That seemed to calm Taylor down, at least a bit. Her face relaxed slightly, and she lowered him back down to the bed, pressing him against the pink sheets and making the stuffed unicorn fall against his back. Then she ran her hand down against his cheek, slightly knocking the wig he was wearing askew.  
  
“Good.” She smiled widely. “Now that you understand, it’s time to go over your daily routine.” She went over to a chest on the floor that was, just like everything else in the room, disgustingly childish and girly. “Developing minds need plenty of stimulation, and I’ve got some for you.” She reached down into it and pulled out something Matthew couldn’t see.  
  
“Now,” Taylor said, dropping the objects onto Matthew’s lap. He looked down at three cardboard books. Three _kids_ books, that were brightly colored and obviously barely above _Dick and Jane_. “It’s important to learn how to read at an early age and these should be stimulating enough to hold your attention.” Matthew wasn’t able to stop himself from glaring upwards at Taylor. “Don’t you look at me like that, young missy,” Taylor snapped. “You’re going to read three books a day, and have half an hour of TV time to make sure you grow up right. Understand?”  
  
Matthew liked to think of himself as a pretty easygoing guy, who could adapt to whatever happened around him. But he had a breaking point, and this was _it_. He grabbed a book and threw it at Taylor, the pages fluttering as it bounced off his face.  
  
“Fuck no, I don’t fucking understand!” Matthew shouted, rising to his feet on the bed, putting his eyes level with Taylor’s. “What the hell is wrong with you, you fucked up bitch?”  
  
The next thing Matthew knew, he was flat on his back, gasping for air. Taylor was looming above him, her face just inches away from his. Her hand was wrapped around the base of his neck, squeezing his collarbone. She looked _pissed_ , and through his rapidly receding anger, Matthew felt a flicker of fear.  
  
“I see that this is going to be a _long_ training process,” Taylor said. “It’s going to take a lot to teach a naughty gurl like you how to behave?” Matthew tried to wheeze a retort but there still wasn’t enough air in his lungs. “But spare the rod and spoil the child.”  
  
Taylor leaned backwards and slid up Matthew’s body. They way her body moved didn’t seem quite right, but he couldn’t say why.  
  
“I don’t tolerate foul language in this house, Madison,” Taylor said, not stopping until she was sitting on his chest. Something was pressing against his chin. “I’m going to clean your mouth out.” She smiled as Matthew’s eyes crossed, looking down at something smooth and round rising up from her crotch. “And if you know what’s good for you, you won’t spit it out for at least half an hour after I’m done. What am I saying?” Taylor laughed, her voice loud and clear. “You won’t have a choice, will you?”  
  
Taylor’s hand reached down and cradled Matthew’s chin. She tugged it open and her cock slid inside. With her other hand, she stroked Matthew’s hair.  
  
“Now let’s get down to business.”

*******

Matthew thought he was going to go crazy, living like this. It was like some kind of Alice in Sexland acid trip. He was beginning to wonder what was really going on. Was he losing his mind, or was Taylor just _really_ dedicated to playing her role, and not slipping up even once around him?  
  
“Madison?” A voice called out through his bedroom door. “Are you dressed for bed yet?”  
  
Matthew ground his teeth, his hands twitching at his sides, brushing the blue pajamas with yellow, cartoon ducks on them. Then he forced himself to relax and looked at the door.  
  
“Yes, Mother,” he called out.  
  
The door opened, revealing Taylor. It _had_ to be Taylor. But she sure didn’t look like she should. Matthew took a few steps backwards, his back hitting the wall behind him.  
  
Matthew knew about the monstergirl fetish. Turning a dragon into some hot chick with scales and horns and that sort of thing. The closest he could relate Taylor to was a monster MILF. Huge breasts, huge hips, thick thighs, all of that sort of thing. But the rest of her…  
  
Taylor looked like a nightmare made flesh. Beneath the knee, her legs split into two, four clawed feet pressing down into the floor. Her arms were like tentacles with joints in them, solid points where the rest of the limb twisted and curved around it. And there were quills covering everything. From her head to her toes. Even around her cock.  
  
Matthew swallowed nervously. Taylor’s cock was standing straight up, and there was a small circle of blunt nobs surrounding the tip of it.  
  
“Mommy’s here to tuck you in, sweetie,” Taylor said. She reached forward, a limb reaching out to grab at Matthew and tug him over to her. “But first,” she sat down on the bed, making it creak, “we need to talk about what you did wrong today.”  
  
“But,” Matthew said, his voice wavering, “you already punished me for everything you didn’t like today.”  
  
“Don’t whine, Madison,” Taylor said briskly. “And this is a _reminder_ of what you did wrong, and why you shouldn’t do it. Do you understand?”  
  
Matthew understood. He didn’t like it, he didn’t agree with it, but he understood it. And there wasn’t anything he could do about it, not with Taylor holding onto him.  
  
“Yes, Mommy,” Matthew said huffily.  
  
“Don’t sulk, either,” Taylor said. “You need to have the right attitude if you’re going to enjoy life.” She brought Matthew onto her lap, nestling his head in between her huge breasts. “Now, for everything you did wrong today.” She paused for a second, letting Matthew feel the cock pressing against his ass. “I had to call you three times before you got out of bed. You didn’t eat all of your breakfast. You swore at Emma. You refused to read your books.” Taylor wasn’t even done with the first hour Matthew had been awake. She kept on going and going, touching on things like Matthew not coming quickly enough when called or not being able to remember a line from the stupid shows she made him watch. Finally, after five minutes spent listing Matthew’s faults, she ended with, “And do you know why these things were bad?”  
  
“Yes, Mommy,” Matthew said, almost managing to keep his voice level. He didn’t regret a single one of them. He just regretted getting punished over them. “I didn’t do as you said, and good girls always listen to their mommies.”  
  
“Correct,” Taylor said, patting his cheek with a hand that was made up of six boneless fingers arranged around a tube. Matthew winced, trying to draw away from the tentacles as they ran down his skin. “Are you going to be a better girl tomorrow?”  
  
“Of course I will,” Matthew said, lying through his teeth.  
  
“I hope so,” Taylor said. “Because Emma told me something interesting after you made him cry today.” Her voice took on a gleeful note. “You don’t like octopuses, do you?”  
  
Matthew stiffened in Taylor’s arms. Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, why had he ever told Emmet about that. God, he was in trouble now. He was breaking out in a cold sweat, just thinking about what Taylor could do, now that she knew how he hated those slimy, clammy soulless little bastards.  
  
“It’s going to be a long night for Mommy,” Taylor said, still sounding happy. “Thinking about how to make you something that will really make you stop and think about how you’re being a bad girl. But,” the tentacles ran down Matthew’s skin again, dipping inside his shirt to press against him, “the next time you misbehave, I have something I _know_ will work.”  
  
Matthew’s heart was pounding inside his ribcage as he sweated bullets. What was Taylor going to do? Just how much of an octopus or a squid or _any_ of those horrible monsters was she going to turn herself into? And then, Matthew knew, she was going to fuck him with it. She had already fucked and spanked and punished him so often today, just in whatever body she had made at the time. What would she do once he knew he was scared of a particular type of creature?  
  
“And now,” Taylor said brightly, “you just need to get your drink of milk before you can go to sleep.” She patted Matthew’s cheek. “I know how much you need a nice big serving on milk before you can go to sleep.”  
  
Matthew groaned in the back of his throat. Not this. Not this again. Then he realized what he had done.  
  
“What was that, Madison?” Taylor said, grabbing his head and twisting it around to look into his eyes.  
  
“I said I’m so glad to get your milk again, Mommy!” Matthew quickly said, his eyes growing wide.  
  
“Lying to your mother,” Taylor said, shaking her head. “How sad. You will _certainly_ get punished tomorrow morning, Madison. As soon as you get out of bed, in fact. But because it would put you past your bedtime if I punished you now, you’ll just get your milk. And then you can think about what you’ve done tonight.”  
  
The bottom seemed to drop out of Matthew’s stomach as Taylor talked. His face paled. He knew, _knew_ that he wasn’t going to get any sleep tonight. Not when he was busy thinking about what Taylor was going to do to him tomorrow, using the body of a horrible, disgusting squid to do so.  
  
Matthew didn’t respond as Taylor picked him up and moved around him. He only came back to himself when he felt Taylor tugging down his pajama bottoms, exposing his crotch. And, more worryingly, his ass. He could already feel her cock pressing against his lower cheeks.  
  
Matthew’s face was buried between Taylor’s huge breasts, each one larger than his head. And covered with the same quills as the rest of her body, the dull tips pressing against his face in a hundred different spots. And then Matthew’s mouth was guided around until his lips were wrapped around a nipple.  
  
And then that nipple expanded inside of his mouth, almost like it was knotting. And Matthew was _very_ familiar with how it felt to get knotted. He knew there was no way to get away now. Matthew’s head was locked against Taylor’s breast, and would stay there until he had drained this breast of every drop of milk it had. Whatever kind of fucked up milk Taylor was making this time.  
  
Matthew started sucking on the nipple, running his tongue along it. And after a few sucks, milk started flowing into his mouth. Though it could only be called milk since it came out of Taylor’s breast. Otherwise…  
  
It didn’t taste like milk, for one. It was way, _way_ too thick, as well. So thick, in fact, Matthew could barely even swallow it. And that was a big problem, since more milk was flowing into his mouth, even as he scraped his tongue against the roof of his mouth, trying to send the first load down into his stomach.  
  
“Ghhk! Ggrh!” Matthew gagged, trying to keep up with the pace of the milk flowing into his mouth.  
  
How could something so thick and sticky even _move_ inside of Taylor’s breasts? Matthew had to breathe through his nose as his mouth filled up with the glue-like milk Taylor was pumping into him. And the taste of it was driving out the last, lingering tastes of dinner. Matthew wasn’t sure what he should even call the taste. It was kind of bitter, but there was also sweetness mixed into it.  
  
And that wasn’t the only thing Matthew had to worry about. There was also the shaft sliding into his ass. Matthew’s mouth was too full of… milk to moan, but he could still feel it going deeper and deeper into his well-stretched rear. He could _really_ feel the nubs along the head, pressing against his walls as Taylor fucked him.  
  
“Keep on drinking up, baby,” Taylor cooed, running a hand down Matthew’s back, against the pajama top. “You need a nice full load of milk to go to sleep at night.”  
  
Matthew barely even heard her. He was much more concerned with keeping ahead of the load of milk he was getting. And with how his ass was feeling. It was feeling _stretched_ , and given how much Matthew’s rear had been used over the past few… he had no real idea how long he had been here. But ass-fuckings were a constant feature, day in and day out. So if his rear was feeling stretched from this, then Taylor must be using a _really_ thick cock.  
  
Matthew squirmed around on Taylor’s lap. Probably the worst part of all of this, at least emotionally, was that he could feel himself getting a bit turned on. Not a whole lot, barely enough to make his cock twitch. But it was still enough to make his dick try to grow inside of the cage. And that wasn’t going to get him anywhere.  
  
Matthew hated the chastity cage most of all, he thought. It was so damn _tight_ , squeezing down around his cock, even when he was completely soft. And he still wasn’t used to the weight of it, hanging off from his dick and swinging back and forth whenever he walked.  
  
Finally, Matthew’s head was pulled away from the nipple as it deflated. He gasped, his mouth still full of the sticky milk. He coughed, feeling it barely move inside of his mouth as he looked up at Taylor. She was looking back down at him. And she was still fucking him, her cock moving in and out of his ass. He groaned, trying to keep from shifting around. That never did any good, and, at worst, it could make Taylor made if she thought he was trying to get away.  
  
“One breast done, Madison,” Taylor said, cupping his chin with a hand, the tentacles sticking to his skin. “Now take care of the other one and its off to bed with you!”  
  
“Guuah, gh,” Matthew moaned, trying to clear his mouth. He didn’t do a very good job of it, and didn’t have the chance to swallow (he knew what would happen if he spit it out) much more of the milk before he was pressed against Taylor’s other breast, the stiff nipple sliding along his lips as Taylor pushed it into his mouth. “Mmph!”  
  
“Drink up, baby,” Taylor cooed as the nipple knotted inside of Matthew’s mouth. “I know you’re thirsty.”  
  
Glue-like milk started flooding Matthew’s mouth again, sticking to the insides of his mouth and piling up on top of what was already there. Matthew’s fingernails bit into his palms as he tried to swallow as much of it as quickly as he could. He could still feel some overflowing and sticking to his lips.  
  
And there was still the cock inside of his ass, the nubs pressing against his walls. And he was still feeling a bit horny from it. Matthew closed his eyes and shivered, feeling how Taylor’s dick seemed to be reaching so far inside of him that it was almost pressing against his stomach, meeting the milk halfway.  
  
At least his cock was staying dry. That was a small mercy. Matthew had wanted to _die_ , the first time Taylor had noticed a wet spot on the center of his panties when she had been fucking him. Especially when Emma and Sophia had been called in to look at how he was leaking.  
  
Not that Matthew had managed to cum from that or anything. In fact, he hadn’t cum once the entire time he had been here. The closest he got was feeling his cock straining against the chastity cage and making a few drops of precum.  
  
And not even the latter was happening today. Even as Taylor drove in and out of his ass again and again, he didn’t feel _too_ turned on. His cock was moving a bit, but that was all.  
  
“Ah,” Taylor sighed, pressing Matthew’s head even more firmly against her oversized breasts, “there we go.”  
  
Matthew weakly squealed as he felt cum getting pumped into his ass. And after just a few shots, he could tell that it was the exact same stuff that he was drinking. Super thick and sticky, coating his ass as Taylor shot jet after jet of semen into his rear. He twitched around, trying to get away and not succeeding. Taylor was just too _big_ and strong.  
  
At least she didn’t have much more milk for him to drink. After just another minute, the nipple popped out of Matthew’s mouth. His mouth was filled with the glue-like milk, and his jaws were even forced open from how much there was. And his ass felt just as stuffed, filled to the brim with the sticky semen. He looked up at Taylor as she patted him on the shoulder.  
  
“There you go, Madison,” she said, pushing him down to the bed. “Some nice warm milk for you to enjoy before you go to sleep.” She tilted her head to the side as she looked down at him. “And you better get some _good_ sleep, because I’m going to punish you tomorrow morning.”  
  
There was too much milk in Matthew’s mouth for him to make a sound. But he still moaned, staring up at Taylor, silently begging her not to do that. But as she tucked him underneath the covers, he knew that there was no way he was going to change her mind. It just wasn’t going to happen.  
  
A few minutes later, Madison was alone in his over-sized room. With a mouth full of milk and an ass full of cum, and he didn’t think there was any difference between the two. He hugged himself, wondering what Taylor was going to look like tomorrow. And what horrible little extras she was going to include.  
  
Matthew knew that this night was going to take forever to pass, and _still_ be far too short.

*******

Matthew thought he had slept for maybe three hours last night. He had tossed and turned; his mind filled with worries over what Taylor was going to do to him in the morning. And the mouth and ass full of milk and semen hadn’t helped him sleep at _all_.  
  
Only knowing that his punishment would be a _lot_ worse if Taylor found him out of bed stopped Matthew from pacing the floor all night long. Instead he tossed and turned, slowly working his tongue through his mouth, getting out all of the milk that was almost gluing it shut. Matthew didn’t do a thing about the cum in his ass. Not until he had access to a shower or something.  
  
And then the door opened, and Matthew realized it was morning. His head whipped around to the door, not knowing what he was going to see, but dreading whatever it would be.  
  
It was Taylor there. It _had_ to be Taylor. Either that, or Matthew was so worried that he had started hallucinating. Taylor was- she was-  
  
Matthew felt his heart start to pound inside his chest as he stared at Taylor. He licked his suddenly dry lips as his eyes took in every detail of what she was like, whether he wanted to look or not.  
  
Taylor really, _really_ looked like an octopus. She slithered along the floor as she got closer and closer to Matthew, half a dozen tentacles keeping her upright as she bobbed and swayed. She had huge hips, even larger than what she had last night, for no reason at all, since she didn’t _need_ them. Her breasts were also huge, and bare, letting Matthew look at the translucent orange skin and dimly see things bobbing around inside of her body.  
  
She had even changed her face, and Taylor rarely distorted her own facial features. Two big, pure black eyes looked at Matthew and a beak opened and shut, a long, pink tongue flicking out.  
  
At her sides were two more bundles of tentacles, suckers all along them, twitching and brushing against everything in reach. They eve brushed against the tentacle-like dick sticking out from her crotch, which was twisting and coiling around itself. Matthew whimpered as he stared at it and then at all of Taylor.  
  
Matthew thought he was going to faint. And Taylor kept on getting closer, letting him see more and more details of what she was, filling his head with horrible visions of octopuses sliding all over his body, their slippery, clammy tentacles holding onto him. Visions that were certainly going to happen to him.  
  
“Did you get a good night’s sleep, honey?” Taylor asked, her voice somehow still sounding a lot like what it should, even with all the distortions a beak had to cause.  
  
Matthew didn’t answer. He just kept on staring, his body breaking out in a cold sweat. If she got any closer to him, Matthew thought he just might pee himself, an act of utter humiliation.  
  
“And now its time for your punishment,” Taylor said, reaching forward and slipping the two bundles of tentacles around him. Matthew whimpered and the room swam in front of him. “You were a _very_ bad boi last night, and I can’t stand for that sort of thing.”  
  
“I’m sorry,” Matthew whispered, staring into Taylor’s soulless black eyes. “I’m so, so sorry.”  
  
“That’s good,” Taylor said, the tentacles slithering around more and more of his body. “But it’s not good enough. You need to _show_ me that you’re sorry, Madison.”  
  
Matthew was whisked off of the bed. He moaned as Taylor carried him outside, into the main room of the condo she was keeping him trapped in. Emma and Sophia were already there, looking at him and smiling.  
  
Matthew was dumped down onto a stool, so that he was looking at his two former friends, with Taylor behind him. And knowing that she was so close to him, without actually being able to see her, made it all so much worse. But he didn’t dare to turn his head around to look. Instead he just closed his eyes and shivered, feeling Taylor’s hands on his body.  
  
“I have a pretty busy day ahead of me, making money to spend on disobedient spoiled children like you,” Taylor said, her tentacles sliding underneath Matthew’s clothing. “So Emma and Sophia are going to take over for me after a bit. You two are ready for that, right?”  
  
“Sure thing, Mistress,” Emma said. Sophia nodded as well, his dog ears standing up straight as he grinned at Matthew. “We know how to punish a naughty little sissy. We learned from the best!”  
  
Matthew whimpered as his clothing was stripped off of him. He felt as weak as a kitten as the tentacles moved around his body, clutching his clothing and lifting it away from him. There was nothing he could do about any of this. Just sit down and let the nightmare wash over him.  
  
And then a tentacle spanked him. Matthew yowled, his eyes growing wide as his hands shot back to cover his ass. It didn’t work. More tentacles grabbed his wrists, and Matthew shivered, feeling their slimy touch on his skin. They held his hands behind the small of his back, and the spanking continued.  
  
“You know why I’m doing this, don’t you, Madison?” Taylor asked.  
  
Matthew didn’t. His mind was too on edge to have a hope of remembering why this was happening. He was panting for breath like a dog. His eyes were wide as he stared at Emma and Sophia. His two former friends looked back at him. Sophia was even masturbating to this, just a bit. He was rubbing his caged cock against the floor, his tiny, shrunken, red balls pressing against the carpet. How could they be enjoying this?  
It seemed that Taylor was never going to run out of tentacles. More were wiggling underneath Matthew’s body, the thin tendrils pressing against his body and starting to play with his nipples. Matthew squirmed around, feeling the tiny suckers on them sticking to his skin, pulling it away from his body before popping off.  
  
Matthew was lost in a dark cloud. He could barely think, barely remember anything but being caught up in Taylor’s clutches. He had no idea when it would end, or what would even happen to him during it. Taylor’s inventiveness seemed to have no limits, and even once she was done, what would Emma and Sophia do to him next?  
  
“Don’t you know how fucking wrong it is to swear, Madison?” Emma asked, leaning forward and looking into Matthew’s eyes. “How can you be a good boi for your Mommy if you’re dropping f-bombs all the time?”  
  
That was just barely enough to penetrate into Matthew’s mind. He stared at Emma in shock. He _knew_ what he, Emmet and Scott had gotten up to when they were talking amongst themselves. Swearing was the very least of what they did. For Emma to act as if swearing out the crazy bitch holding all three of them captive was _wrong_ was just completely fucked up.  
  
Not that Matthew was going to _say_ that, not when he was already getting punished for swearing. Matthew may not have been the smartest person around, but even he knew better than that.  
  
“Please, make it stop,” he said instead, tears welling up in his eyes as Taylor kept on touching him, spanking and caressing him.  
  
“That’s not up to me,” Emma said, pointing over Matthew’s head. “There’s only one person who can make this stop.”  
  
“Mommy Taylor,” Matthew whined, not daring to look over his shoulder at the monster behind him, “please, _please_ , I’m so sorry, I’m sorry for everything. Just please _stop_.”  
  
“Have you learned your lesson yet?” Taylor asked, her voice full of emotions Matthew couldn’t decipher.  
  
“Yes!” Matthew squealed, clutching at anything that could possibly get him out of this. “Yes, I’ll never swear again!”  
  
“That’s good to hear,” Taylor said, the spanking suddenly stopping. For a moment, Matthew dared to hope, even though his hands were still held behind his back and the tentacles were still on his chest. “But I still need to reinforce the lesson to make _sure_ you learn it.”  
  
And then Taylor’s cock slid into Matthew’s ass. He couldn’t believe it. And not just because he would have thought that his butt was still too stuffed with cum.  
  
“Now,” Taylor said, as more and more tentacles started to crawl across Matthew’s body, “I’m going to make sure you remember why you shouldn’t swear. You’ll be seeing this for… Emma, have your sucker marks started to fade yet?”  
  
“I don’t think so,” Emma said, turning around and lifting his skirt up, so that both Matthew and Taylor could stare at his large bottom. “Have they?”  
  
Matthew made a whining, pleading sound in the back of his throat as he stared. Emma had a whole row of sucker marks across his ass, large red circles running from side to side. And Matthew could feel the suckers on the tentacles that were starting to cover every part of his body.  
  
And he could feel the cock that was moving into his ass. The tentacle-like cock was twisting around inside of him, making Matthew sweat bullets as it pressed against his inner walls. Somehow, it was sliding through the cum that had been making him feel so full and stuffed.  
  
Matthew was almost entirely wrapped up in the tentacles by now. And they were even worse than he had thought they might be, in all those long years that he had been scared of octopuses and squids and anything else with tentacles. They were cold and they were starting to exude _something_ , something was sinking into Matthew’s skin.  
  
“Please, Mommy,” Matthew begged, “please, spphhg!”  
  
A tentacle slid into Matthew’s mouth, forcing his mouth even farther open than it had already been. His body was shaking like a leaf in the wind as he was filled up from both ends and even as more tentacles kept on holding onto him, winding over his body. Their suckers only let go of his skin with reluctance, and he _swore_ that he could feel the marks they were leaving on his skin. And there was whatever they were rubbing into his skin. He had no idea what that was going to do. Taylor was too inventive to narrow it down.  
  
And there was still the tentacle cock inside his ass. It was coiling around, expanding and retracting even as it thrust in and out of him. It was making him gasp, driving the breath out of him, especially in combination with the tentacle inside of his mouth, that was exploring his teeth and tongue and the insides of his cheeks and _everything_.  
  
“So, Mistress,” Matthew heard Emma say, “Sophia and I have been thinking-“  
  
“Sophia?” Taylor asked, laughing. “Thinking?”  
  
“In his own way,” Emma said, “anyway, we’ve got a list of what we’re going to do when we take over punishing Madison.”  
  
“Let’s hear it,” Taylor said. “And don’t worry about saying it in front of Madison. He may not be a _good_ boi, but at least he’s not such a bad boi that he won’t take his punishment. Right?”  
  
Matthew couldn’t talk. But he could nod, a least a bit. And he did so, bobbing his head up and down as much as he could with the tentacles wrapping around his head and neck and filling his mouth.  
  
“Okay,” Emma said. “Well, obviously spanking never gets old. And you’ve spanked both of us often enough we have a pretty good idea on how to do it to someone else.” Emma smiled and reached down, tracing a finger along the few patches of bare skin on Madison’s face. “And then there’s the fun new twist on being sent to sit in the corner for being bad.” He hesitated for a second, letting the tension build.  
  
“Basically, we get a blindfold and some cuffs,” Emma said, smiling at his former friend and Matthew. “Then we put a vibrator up his ass and attach another two to those cute little nipples. Then we just set him in the corner and go do our own thing until his punishment is over.”  
  
“Two very good ideas,” Taylor said approvingly. “Hear that, Madison? Even though I won’t be here to properly guide you, your friends are still willing to take over to make you into the proper baby boi. What do you say?”  
  
The tentacle slid out of Matthew’s mouth. He gasped, breathing in deeply. He stared at Emma, who smiled back at him, looking as calm as could be. And he could feel Taylor. Not just all around him, but the looming presence behind him.  
  
“Thank you, Emma,” Matthew got out. His throat was feeling too sore from some exploration by the tentacle to really have much emotion in it, which was a pretty good thing. “I’m glad you’re teaching me how to be a better… boi,” Matthew finally got out, feeling like he was chewing glass.  
  
“Oh, it’s no problem,” Emma said with a big smile. “We’ve already got the vibrators picked out to use on you!”  
  
The tentacle, or maybe a different one, slid back into Matthew’s mouth, keeping him from saying what he thought about Emma’s helpfulness. Though it was pretty hard to say much of anything, with how Matthew was feeling.  
  
He wasn’t sure he had ever been this scared, not even that first night when he had realized that he had been kidnapped and brought here. The tentacles were all over his body, and there was something inside his ass, stretching him out, and there wasn’t a _thing_ he could do about any of it.  
  
And there was always Taylor. Taylor, right above him. In fact, Matthew could even feel her pressing against his back, the huge, fat, motherly breasts pressing against his back, the tentacles moving to the side to let her press herself against him even more closely.   
  
Matthew’s body was starting to drip with slime. And sweat, since he was sweating like he was in a sauna as he felt the disgusting octopus tentacles wander all over his body. He stared at Emma as his friend sat back down on the floor and started petting Sophia, playing with the black boy’s dog ears and making him smile in happiness.  
  
“Oh my, is it that time already?” Taylor said, her voice practically in Matthew’s ear. He jumped, vividly picturing that sharp, curved beak biting down on his ear. “I better hurry this up if I want to cum inside of you without being late.”  
  
Whatever response Matthew might have had to that was torn away as Taylor started to _really_ thrust into him, slamming back and forth inside of his ass. He moaned, his eyes going wide as he felt the tentacle-like cock coiling around, thrashing inside of him as Taylor fucked him.  
  
The pace of the other tentacles on his body picked up as well, slithering all over him, leaving more and more of the slime on his skin. And Matthew thought he had figured out what it did. It made him more sensitive. He could really, _really_ feel the dick fucking his ass, and the suckers pulling at his skin as the tentacles wandered all over his body.  
  
And what was going to happen to him when he was still so sensitive, and his friends started to spank him? That thought made Matthew’s eyes go wide and made him moan around the tentacle in his mouth. He was going to _feel_ it, every blow magnified a dozen times over.  
  
And then-! Matthew hung limply in the coiled tentacles all around him. And the cum that Taylor was going to shoot inside his ass sooner or later, _that_ was going to be the same sensitive stuff. And Emma and Sophia were going to push a vibrator up his ass. And _leave_ it there.  
  
Would Matthew cum from that? Would he cum in the most humiliating manner he could possibly think of? Whether or not he _wanted_ to cum? He was so, so afraid that the answer was going to be yes, and not even the thought of getting to cum since he came here was enough to add a silver lining to the thought.  
  
But first he had to get through _this_. And even the thought of having his friends coax a humiliating orgasm out of him was still better than getting treated like this, having some slimy, disgusting octopus tentacles wandering over him while getting fucked in the ass. Matthew whimpered around the tentacle exploring his mouth and prodding against his throat.  
  
“I know you don’t like this, Madison,” Taylor said, her beak clacking open and shut right next to his ear, “but that’s the whole _point_ of a punishment.” The tentacles writhing over his body increased their tempo, rubbing even more slime over his body. “That way, when you want to do something bad, you just need to think back to this and remember why you _shouldn’t_.”  
  
Matthew wasn’t entirely sure if his head jerking up and down was from Taylor’s tentacles moving his head, or from him nodding. It didn’t really matter. He was willing to agree to _anything_ if it made this end even one second sooner. With the major problem that he _couldn’t_ agree to anything, not with this tentacle filling his mouth and pressing his tongue flat against the floor of his mouth.  
  
And the tentacle was starting to make a slime of its own. Matthew closed his eyes and whimpered, feeling the slick, salty taste of the sticky slime covering his tongue. He felt his gorge rise, but didn’t quite vomit, not even when more of the slime started to trace a path down his throat into his stomach.  
  
Back when he had been free, Matthew had liked to read about women getting their lips and tongue’s sensitivity enhanced, so that they could almost cum from giving blowjobs. And now that something _really_ similar was happening to him, Matthew didn’t find it nearly so awesome. Would he even be able to talk now, without feeling himself trying to get hard? Or eat or drink, or even lick his lips? And how long was this going to take to wear off? What was Taylor _doing_ to him?  
  
And how could Emma and Sophia just sit there? Not even just sit there, but actually _help_ her? What had she done to them? And was she going to do the same thing to Matthew? Of course she was. Was she going to _succeed_? That was the real question.  
  
And Matthew had a horrible idea about the answer to that. If Scott could be turned into a weak little sissy like that, with none of his muscle mass left, and if Emmet could have the self-confidence that had pervaded every aspect of himself, then what chance did Matthew have? He had always just gone along with the good ideas his friends had.  
  
And it was really, really hard to think of any counter arguments when Taylor was still fucking him, her cock still slamming in and out of his ass and twisting around like a spring inside of him. Matthew moaned, feeling his body rocking back and forth in the grip of the tentacles, and feeling the pressure of Taylor’s body bearing down on top of him. And he was feeling it so much more strongly, the intensity growing with every passing second.  
  
The one small mercy was that the slime that was getting rubbed into his skin was thick enough that he couldn’t really feel the air blowing against him. That would just be a miserable hell of pleasure, feeling what stray gusts of air against his sensitive skin. He really, _really_ hoped that either Taylor wouldn’t notice this or that she would be fine with it. Just so long as she didn’t scrape it off of him, and start tickling him with a feather or something.  
  
“Mistress,” Emma said, lowering his head down until he almost had his cheek pressed against the floor, “I think he’s starting to make a cummie.” He frowned. “Or maybe it’s some slime.” He paused. “That you’re getting on the carpet.”  
  
“Yes, yes,” Taylor said, her words with a hugely dismissive tone even with a beak, “I’ll rent a carpet-cleaning machine on my way back. Speaking of which…”  
  
She started thrusting into Matthew’s poor ass so hard he could almost feel his stomach getting pushed out of the way by her cock. He closed his eyes. She was speeding up to cum. She was going to cum inside his ass and then she was going to turn him over to his friends for even _more_ punishment. Punishment that was going to be so, so _intense_ , Matthew thought he might lose his mind over it.  
  
Matthew swore to himself that he was going to play along with Taylor’s fucked-up games even more thoroughly from now on, adhere to the inane rules even more closely. Anything, just so long as it meant he didn’t get treated like this again. He _had_ to, he didn’t think he could stand to feel another octopus writhing all over his body.  
  
And even as he swore that, he was still aware that this was what Taylor wanted.

*******

Matthew swallowed heavily. He was about to leave the condo he had spent the last… he had no idea how long he had been inside there. But he wasn’t _escaping_. He was going to be coming back real soon.  
  
Matthew was dressed up in the most embarrassing outfit he had. He was wearing a pastel blue blouse that clung to him almost like a second skin, and even though it had a bunch of childish ruffles and edges along the hems, it also had a cleavage window that went down almost to his belly button. Not that he really had any cleavage to display. Though his chest was a _lot_ softer than it had been.  
  
The worst part about his blouse was probably how it had ‘Fuck Dolly’ written on it, in big, pink letters with glitter on it. While the worst part about the skirt that went with it was how it ended a tiny fraction of an inch above his chastity cage. If anyone looked at Matthew’s crotch, first they would see his thick thighs, and then they’d see his blue cage, swinging back and forth as he walked.  
  
The other bad parts about the skirt included how it was _really_ tight around his waist and how the pastel yellow made him think of what a four-year-old would wear. And how the belt holding it up said ‘Mommy’s Little Boi’ on it.  
  
And there were the white socks that went up halfway up his thighs. They kept him warm, kind of, but they were still pretty girly and kiddy. But Madison didn’t have a choice. The clothes had been picked out for him, and he was going to have to wear them.  
  
And there was the problem of how well the clothes went with his body. Taylor took a photo of him every day, for a scrapbook she was making. And if Matthew looked at the first photo of himself, and then at today’s, the change was just so _obvious_.  
  
Losing his tan was one part of it. Though it was pretty obvious that, somehow, his skin wasn’t just going back to its natural state. It was turning paler than it ever had been before. Except for his cheeks. There was a rosy glow on his cheeks, which only got brighter when he got fucked by Taylor.  
  
And there was his hair. Matthew hadn’t worn the blonde wig for a few days now. His hair wasn’t really long enough to match what the wig was like, but there was enough it it now that the wig didn’t really fit on his head anymore. And every _day_ , Taylor would fuss over his hair, making him sit still as she cleaned and brushed it. It was humiliating, and just one more way he didn’t have control over what happened to him.  
  
Matthew had never been hugely well-muscled. But now it was like he didn’t have any muscles at _all_. He was as weak as a baby when it came to what he could lift. His body was getting soft and smooth from whatever chemicals Taylor was pumping into him. Especially around his chest.  
  
It was pretty obvious, looking at Emma and Sophia, what was going to happen to him. Matthew shivered at the thought. But there was just nothing he could possibly do about it.  
  
“Come back when your down,” Mommy Taylor said, opening the front door.  
  
Matthew swallowed as he looked out at the outside world. Then she shoved him forward, pushing him out. The door closed behind him, and Matthew’s grip on the black magic marker in his hand tightened.  
  
There was only one person on the street at this time of day. At least, on the sidewalk, and not zipping past in a car, not giving Matthew a second look. Matthew started towards them, squinting in the noon soon.  
  
Shame ran through Matthew’s body as he took step after step towards the figure, his red shoes (without laces) slapping against the sidewalk as he got closer and closer. How many people were around here, and could see him? Sitting inside their homes, moving by in their cars, staring at him dressed up like some overgrown, slutty kindergartener? And _wow_ , that was not a phrase Matthew had ever thought he would have used.  
  
What did they see when they looked at him? Did they know what he was doing? That he was a guy? Did they see a slutty girl? Madison had no idea. All he could do was keep on walking to the stranger, who was sitting on a boulder, reading a book.  
  
Matthew was consumed with shame. But he was also feeling some _arousal_. And he wasn’t exactly happy about that. Getting turned on when he was locked up in a tight, _tight_ cage was absolutely no good. His dick would just try to get hard, and expand against the plastic, and nothing would happen. Nothing that Matthew wanted to have happen, at least.  
  
And now he was close enough to the figure to actually see them. They were a she, for one. Well, probably a she, at least. After seeing himself in the mirror… and seeing Emma and Sophia, Matthew wasn’t quite so quick to slap labels of guy and girl around.  
  
At any rate, they had short, curly dark hair, and were _very_ attractive. And the same age as Matthew was, too. That just made it worse, for Matthew. He was going to have to go up to this beautiful person and ask… He shivered, feeling goosebumps prickle along his skin even in the heat.  
  
“E-excuse me?” Matthew asked, looking at them.  
  
“What’s up?” The person slapped their book closed and grinned at Matthew, standing up. Their voice didn’t do a thing to help Matthew decide on their gender.  
  
“I, I,” Matthew said, breathing in and out. He could do this. He could talk to this stranger and ask them to humiliate him. Mommy Taylor had told him what he needed to do. “I’m a silly sissy slut,” Matthew said, his voice squeaking as he ran over the script he had been forced to memorize. “Please write WHORE on my forehead,” he stuck his hand holding the pen out, “so that everyone can see that I’m a baby bimbo.”  
  
Matthew’s face was red with humiliation. His knees felt weak, and his stomach was turning over on itself. And his cock was still trying to expand inside of its cage, and his ass was trying to clench down around nothing.  
  
The person threw their head back and laughed. Matthew winced, looking around worriedly. There was nobody else in sight. Not even a car.  
  
“How can I say no to such a _great_ offer?” The person said, snatching the marker out of Matthew’s hand. “Kneel down and hold your head still.”  
  
Matthew hesitated for a second, then did so. His cheeks were as red as a tomato, and he wasn’t sure if he had ever been this humiliated in his life. And there had been a _lot_ of humiliating experiences since he came to be here.  
  
The label was quickly applied, the marker pressing down firmly on Matthew’s skin. He shivered, hands clutching the bottom (and top) of his skirt, feeling an unbelievable mix of emotions pounding around inside of him. This was almost unreal.  
  
“There you go,” Matthew jumped as the marker was dropped into his hand. “One marked up sissy, waiting for his mistress.” A hand patted against Matthew’s cheek. “Better get back to her, girlie. You wouldn’t want to keep her waiting, would you?”  
  
How did they know Matthew had a mistress and not a master? The question flashed through Matthew’s brain, but there was no way he could dare bring himself to ask that. Assuming it wasn’t just a lucky guess.  
  
Either way, Matthew was _out_ of here. He got back to his feet, turned around, and started back towards the condo he and his friends were trapped in as quickly as possible. He could feel a pair of eyes on his rear as he went.  
  
Matthew could feel the words on his forehead. He wondered how long it would stay on his skin. And if, once they started to fade, he would be sent back out to have someone reapply them. He thought he knew the answer to that.  
  
Matthew walked a _lot_ faster back to the condo than he had towards whoever it was that had put that word on his skin. Even though he knew what was waiting for him back there. And _who_ was waiting for him.  
  
The door opened as Matthew walked up the sidewalk. Mommy Taylor was standing in the doorway. And she even looked human for once. Until she smiled. Matthew swallowed heavily.  
  
“And did we enjoy our walkies?” Those were the first words addressed to Matthew, as soon as he entered the house.  
  
“Yes, Mommy,” Matthew said, staring at his feet.  
  
“Look at me, Madison,” Taylor said. “Mommy wants to see what the nice person wrote on my baby’s face.”  
  
Slowly, Matthew lifted his head and looked at Taylor. She was a good six inches taller than him, even when she was trying to look human. She stared at his forehead and then, slowly, she smiled. Matthew shivered.  
  
“Good job, Madison,” Taylor said, patting Madison’s shoulder. “You did everything _exactly_ as I told you to.”  
  
“I did?” Matthew asked, feeling shocked. “Really?”  
  
“Really,” Mommy Taylor said, letting her hand glide down Matthew’s torso. “And if you keep on being a good gurl for the rest of the day, I’ll give you a little reward.”  
  
Matthew knew what that meant. He would have to everything _exactly_ as Taylor wanted, as quickly as she wanted it done. No room for error. He had no idea what the reward would be, though. He had never once managed to satisfy her enough to get beyond verbal praise.  
  
“Now,” Mommy Taylor said, laying a hand on his shoulder and guiding him deeper into the condo, past a smirking Sophia, “it’s time for your shows. Go and watch them while Mommy does her work.”  
  
“Yes, Mommy,” Matthew said, swallowing nervously. He _hated_ those stupid, insipid videos, that were an insult for the toddlers they were designed for. But there was no way he could get away with watching anything else.  
  
Matthew sat down in front of the TV, briefly scowling at the ear-scraping laughter that came when he turned the TV on. But he quickly wiped it off of his face. If Taylor thought Madison was being ungrateful and refusing to learn like a good girl should… she had _plenty_ of ways to provide motivation.  
  
Matthew leaned against the seat of the couch as he hit the play button. He was kind of surprised that he had been allowed to handle the remote himself, instead of Taylor or Emma deciding what show he was going to watch and when he was going to watch it. But he was going to take the few bits of freedom that he could.  
  
It only now occurred to Matthew that he had gotten the perfect chance to escape, and had let it go. But… he shifted from side to side, trying to figure out why he had just walked up to a person, gotten a humiliating word written on his forehead, and come right back. He could have escaped. He wanted to get out of here. He _should_ have escaped. But he didn’t.  
  
Because it was just so _big_ , out there in the world, Madison realized. Out there, anything could happen to him. Here, he had Emma and Sophia and Mommy Taylor, making sure he always knew what he needed to do.  
  
Matthew thought about that more and more as the educational video played.

*******

“Hello, Mommy!” Madison chirped as he rubbed his eyes.  
  
“Good morning, Madison,” Mommy said, smiling down at him as she woke him up. “Did my little boi sleep good last night?”  
  
“Yep!” Madison said, smiling. Then the smile left his face. “Well, I kind of made a mess,” he admitted, shamefaced.  
  
“Let me see,” Mommy said briskly, whisking the blanket away to look down at Madison’s body. “Oh,” she cooed, “did you have a nice dream last night?”  
  
Probably. Madison couldn’t remember what he had dreamed of last night. But whatever it was, it had made a mess of his panties.  
  
They were soaked through with precum, clinging tightly to his crotch and even outlining his cage. Madison shifted around, feeling a bit embarrassed as Mommy stared at his locked up clitty.  
  
“It’s okay, baby,” Mommy said, patting him on the shoulder. “I expect cute little gurls like you to make a mess when you feel good. At least you didn’t make cummies, did you?”  
  
Madison shook his head. He hadn’t cum from whatever the dream had been. In fact, he couldn’t remember the last time he had cum. And that was a _good_ thing. Little baby bois shouldn’t cum with their limp little dicklets. Only big, strong women like Mommy were allowed to cum. Mommy had told him that, and Mommy was always right.  
  
“Oh well,” Mommy said, ruffling Madison’s hair. “Of course you made a mess. Bois like you always do. But Mommy will take care of it. You go and sit in your chair and wait for breakfast.”  
  
Madison nodded and got out of bed. He stretched, running his hands up and down his arms as he did so. He felt so _nice_ today. Like anything could happen. It was a nice feeling, and he smiled as he went into the kitchen.  
  
Sophia and Emma were already there. Sophia was eating out his doggy bowl, scarfing up the food Mommy had given him. And Emma was sitting at the table, reading the newspaper while munching on some toast.  
  
Madison sat down in his seat, and waited for Mommy to come and feed him. He wasn’t allowed to make his own food, or decide when he wanted to eat. That was something Mommy did for him. Just like everything else. Madison could barely remember the last time he had been expected to make a choice. If Mommy didn’t do it for him, then Emma or maybe Sophia would. And that was exactly how things should be.  
  
Life was pretty good for Madison. He just had to do exactly what Mommy told him, when she told him to do it. It was super easy. And it was a good thing it was easy, because Madison wasn’t very smart. And if he screwed things up, then Mommy would punish him. And he would _deserve_ to be punished, too. Even Emma and Sophia agreed with that. Sometimes, they even helped Mommy punish him.  
  
Madison was a bit jealous of Emma. Because sometimes, Emma got to cum. Never from his dicklet, that stayed locked away just like Madison’s was. But sometimes Emma came from his ass as Mommy fucked him. And he seemed to really like that. Madison hoped that, someday, he’d be allowed to cum from his ass as well. It looked like it felt nice.  
  
Mommy reappeared, wiping her hands against each other. Madison swallowed as he looked at Mommy. He loved her, obviously. But there was always a little bit of fear underneath it, because of how Mommy looked. And now, with Mommy looking like this, she looked _really_ scary.  
  
The way her skin moved, and how her gills fluttered at the side of her neck, it was like those no-good octopuses. Or how her arms opened up to become a bunch of tentacles. Tentacles that reached across the table and brushed over Madison’s face. He shivered, feeling the suckers clinging to him. Mommy was _so_ nice but she was also _so_ scary.  
  
“What’s going on today, Mistress?” Emma asked, swallowing noisily as he finished off his toast.  
  
“I’ll be off bringing home the bacon,” Mommy said as she pulled Madison’s meal out of the fridge. “Heading out around ten, and I’ll be back this evening.”  
  
“With the Undersiders?” Emma asked. Even Sophia was listening on, sitting on his rear with his hands in between his legs.  
  
“Yep,” Mommy said, putting the food in front of Madison and inserting a spoon into the fruit-laden yogurt. Her tentacles glided over Madison again, and he shivered as one played with his lips. “Tattletale has an idea that might make us a lot of money.”  
  
“I’d like to meet him someday,” Emma said.  
  
“He has a lot in common with you three,” Mommy said with a grin as she fed Madison, all while letting the tentacles run over his body. “I’m sure he’d like to meet you too.” Her gills fluttered as she glanced at Madison. “Now, make sure Madison reads his books and has his nap at three.” She patted him on the head. “We don’t want you to get all tired and cranky, do we, Madison?”  
  
“No, Mommy,” Madison said, shaking his head before taking another bite of the yogurt.  
  
“And then I’ll come home, and we can have a nice, celebratory orgy,” Mommy said with a smile, showing off row after row of sharp teeth. “Maybe I’ll even let one of you use the strap-ons to fill up another sissies mouth or ass.”  
  
Madison nodded as he listened to Mommy talk. It sure was nice that Mommy was the one to make all these plans and such. Madison _knew_ he wouldn’t do a good job if he was asked to do the same. No, it was a _lot_ better than Mommy told him what to do and when to do it.  
  
Life was so much better this way.  



	6. Acquiring Liam

**Acquiring Liam**

  
Taylor leaned back on the couch in the Undersider’s loft, looking around. It was a pretty full house today. The entire gang was here.  
  
And yes, it _was_ a gang. Not something Taylor was wild about, since she was _supposed_ to be a hero. But well… Taylor just couldn’t bring herself to go after them. Not with what they’d done for her. And not with actual threats like the Empire out there.  
  
And, Taylor had to admit to herself, there was also the fact that they were her _friends_. People she liked. Some of them more than others, obviously. But she still managed to mostly get along with all of them.  
  
And how many people were there that Taylor could say that about? Dad, kind of. And Emma, kind of. Though for _totally_ different reasons there! She loved Dad like a father, shockingly enough. Even if she didn’t spend much time with him. Or listening to what he had to say. Or was keeping huge secrets from him.  
  
…She really was a kind of shit daughter, wasn’t she? Well, that was something to worry about later. Right now… heck, what should she be doing?  
  
Plotting revenge on Glory? It sure was nice to think about managing to get that blonde bimbo hero down on his knees, admitting that Night Life had beaten him. Taylor just had to figure out a way for that to happen, and nothing was coming to her.  
  
You’d think that after four fights (including three while Taylor had still been an independent hero), Taylor would have come up with a way to knock the smug off of Glory. Instead, it was only because she was so tough and so agile that Glory had only managed to drive Taylor off in very fight instead of capturing her. And his brother, oh, Caduceus was _right_ below Glory on Taylor’s list.  
  
Though if Taylor was struggling to come up with ideas on how to beat Glory, she was even worse off when thinking about Caduceus. Being a Changer who used melee was a _bad_ match-up when going up against someone who could melt the flesh from Taylor’s bones with a touch of his finger. Taylor had a few vague ideas on how to deal with Caduceus, but they revolved less around using her powers and more about buying some heavy gloves and handcuffs.  
  
Not that it would _work_ , since if Caduceus wasn’t at school or in the hospital (neither of which Taylor would _ever_ attack, for all kinds of reasons, he was hanging out with Glory. And the things that might work on one of them certainly wouldn’t work on the other. So, for now, Taylor was just stuck brooding over the matter.  
  
And Taylor was _good_ at brooding. There was a tiny flicker of self-aware humor as she switched her grumbles from how hard it was to beat the two New Wave brothers to how she might still be a hero (a scary, scary hero) if it hadn’t been for Glory constantly hounding her when she tried to go out and do good. Sure, that lady had pissed herself when Taylor jumped down from the rooftop onto the mugger threatening her, but hadn’t she gotten her purse back? If she hadn’t been screaming so loud for so long, Glory would never have heard, and come by to see Night Life, in the body of a kind of jumping spider/crocodile with a dash of heron thrown in (for the long jumps) standing over a woman, things would have ended up just fine. Instead, Taylor had been thrown into a dumpster hard enough to dent it, and then flown fifty feet into the air before being dropped into the Bay.  
  
Taylor had already not exactly been fighting the Undersiders by the time that had happened, certainly not like a hero should be. And after that, she had started getting pretty grateful for what Regent and Grue could bring to the table when Glory went after her and them at the same time. They might even have won, if Tattletale hadn’t started getting antsy over the sirens that were maybe thirty seconds away.  
  
And after that night and after that fight, Taylor had started working more and more closely with them. And now, here she was. Sitting on their couch, watching stuff on their TV. That _really_ wasn’t the kind of thing a hero would be doing… Well, maybe Mouse Protector would do that while she waited for them to come back for a fight, if that movie was true. But that _wasn’t_ anything like what was actually going on with Taylor and the Undersiders.  
  
Taylor sighed. She wasn’t exactly being a good hero with this sort of thing. But if she wasn’t allowed to be a good hero, then maybe she should work on being a good villain. Anyways, if people ever found out about Emma, they’d be calling her a villain anyways. As if Emma was not only nicer to be around now that he was a sissy bitch who took monster cock, he was happier as well. Not as happy as he was going to get, because Taylor still had a lot more molding to do to him, but, sooner or later, Emma would be as happy as a clam. Even if the rest of the world wouldn’t think so.  
  
“Hey, Taylor.”  
  
Taylor looked up as Liam sat down on the couch next to her. The boy gave her a bright, cocky smile, brushing some of his short, blonde hair behind his ear. He put his feet up on the table and put his hands behind his head.  
  
“How are you doing at our fortress of villainy?”  
  
Taylor gave Liam a look, one that didn’t seem to affect him much. She felt kind of nervous, sitting right next to a pretty attractive boy like this. For a couple of reasons. One was that Liam was _really_ good at working out secrets, and Taylor had some stuff she wanted to keep secret.  
  
For another, Taylor looked at Liam, and couldn’t help but see him dressed up like Emma, wearing tight, skimpy, girly clothing, with a cute little cage wrapped around his cock. Even though Liam had never done a thing to Taylor, nothing that would warrant getting treated like that. Even if Taylor thought Liam would make an even better sissy than Emma, who was still acting like she had any right to cum from his dicklet.  
  
“I’m good,” Taylor squeaked, feeling the red starting to creep up her face. “Doing… fine. Real fine.”  
  
“I’m glad to hear you’re doing… fine,” Liam said, nodding sagely, his eyes glittering. Was that a spot of red on his cheeks? Taylor couldn’t tell.  
  
“Hey, Liam,” Brianna said, appearing in the doorway. She was wearing a tank top, sports bra and shorts, muscles bulging underneath her black skin. “Taylor.” She nodded towards both of them, and Taylor nodded back. “How are you two doing?”  
  
“Can’t complain,” Liam said, glancing at Brianna and then looking away. “Off to the gym?”  
  
“Yeah,” Brianna said with a quick nod, waving the towel draped over her shoulders around. “Offer’s always open, you know?”  
  
“I got some stuff off the top shelf,” Liam said, waving his hand. “I’ve got my exercise in for the day.”  
  
“What offer?” Taylor asked, looking back and forth between the two of them.  
  
“There’s a gym, three blocks that way,” Brianna said, pointing to the south. “A member brings in someone new, they get a months free membership. Good deal, though nobody’s taken me up on it yet.”  
  
Taylor nodded. Then she thought that over a bit more carefully. She wasn’t in very good shape. She didn’t _need_ to be, not when her forms could outperform any normal athlete there ever was.  
  
But what if her building up muscle got reflected in her changing bodies? For that matter, what if she got more flexible and coordinated, too? As Night Life, it seemed she had an option for every problem. But if she could improve _her_ , Taylor, then couldn’t things get even better as a cape?  
  
“Sure, I’ll come,” Taylor said, rising to her feet and looking at Brianna. “What do I need to bring?”  
  
“Really?” Brianna asked, sounding pretty shocked. “You will?” She smiled. “That’s great. As for what you need…” Brianna looked up and down Taylor’s body, frowning a bit. “Change out your top for a t-shirt and you should be good for the treadmills or something. If you want to do this again, we can go shopping tomorrow and pick you up some actual workout clothes.”  
  
“Sure, sounds good,” Taylor said, walking over to the buff black girl. “Sorry we can’t sit around and chat anymore, Liam,” Taylor said, turning to look at the blonde boy.  
  
“Not a problem,” Liam said, already bringing out his laptop.  
  
Honestly, Taylor was a bit glad to get away from Liam. There was _way_ less potential for distracting thoughts about how cute he’d look in a dress if Taylor wasn’t sitting right next to him. Brianna was a _lot_ safer. Taylor wasn’t attracted to girls, even girls as good looking as her. Even though she was turning Emma into a girl (kind of).  
  
“So have you been going to this gym for a while?” Taylor asked as she tugged off her shirt, revealing the t-shirt she wore underneath.

*******

Taylor’s claws clacked against the staircase as she climbed up it, almost bent double underneath her load. _Fuck_ , what had she been thinking, offering to help carry this upstairs? Even being in a non-human form wasn’t making this any easier. Taylor poured on the muscle as she forced her way up the final few steps.  
  
She managed to spare a thought for Rusty. The muscular boy behind her was breathing heavily as he held up his end. He wasn’t complaining, but, then again, he never did.  
  
The two of them burst into the main room of the loft, carrying the new fridge. Taylor spared a glare for Alec, who was sitting by the TV, watching. Then she sent a much fonder look at Brianna as the black girl moved in to help, now that there was enough space she _could_ help.  
  
Working together, the three of them managed to get the fridge over to the small kitchenette. And then they set it down, feeling the odd combination of _get this heavy back-breaker down now_ and _slowly, so you don’t squash my fingers_. Then the three of them staggered back.  
  
“Whew,” Taylor said, wiping her forehead. She was sweating a _lot_ , half of it from the exercise, and half of it from changing her body so quickly. “Glad that’s over.”  
  
“Still got the other fridge,” Rusty pointed out, nodding at the broken fridge standing next to the new one.  
  
“Yeah,” Taylor groaned, looking at it. And then looking at Alec with an even greater heat in her eyes. Sadly, the boy refused to burst into flames, or even look away from the TV. “Sure would be nice if the person who broke it helped get rid of it,” she said, raising her voice quite a bit and still not getting Alec to look up.  
  
“Don’t waste your breath,” Rusty grunted, kneeling down and grabbing the bottom of the refrigerator. “You ready, or do you need a break?”  
  
Taylor wasn’t feeling tired. And even if she was, there was no way she was going to admit to it, not with the note Rocky had in his voice.  
  
Taylor and Rusty had more or less managed to come to a status quo with each other. Maybe it was because Taylor was keeping herself looking a bit monstrous whenever she was around the Undersiders. Extra muscle, slitted eyes, things that showed that she didn’t need to be human anymore. It sure freaked Rusty’s dogs out, and most of them refused to go anywhere near her. (A major pity, since it was fun to pet dogs. Sophia sure proved that much.) And maybe it did the same to him. Whatever the reason, Rusty didn’t try to start shit with Taylor anymore.  
  
But if she wimped out, claiming to be tired while Rusty was still raring to go? That would cause some _big_ problems. It would make her look weak, quite literally, and it might mean Rusty was willing to push her a bit, and see what she would do.  
  
No, better to get this over and done with. Taylor flexed, newly gained muscle rippling, and her clawed feet anchoring herself on the floor. Then she reached down and grabbed the bottom of the fridge. She looked Rusty in the eyes, and the two of them started to lift.  
  
Somehow, this fridge was even heavier than the new one. And there was a bunch of jostling around inside, like-  
  
“Put it down!” Taylor grunted.  
  
The fridge thudded to the floor. Rusty and Brianna looked at her with questioning expressions on their faces. Taylor reached over and slid a claw down the shrink wrap holding the door shut. It swung open, and a whole bunch of food came tumbling out, landing on the floor.  
  
“Oh, for the love of _God_ ,” Brianna said, her eyebrows drawing together. She whirled around and looked at the couch.  
  
“Alec!” She barked  
  
As Brianna ripped into Alec, Rusty and Taylor moved away to the other side of the loft. Brianna was being loud enough to be heard outside the building, they didn’t need to be right next to her to hear every single thing that was said.  
  
Leaning against the doorjamb of the staircase, Taylor looked at Rusty. Rusty looked back at her, dividing his attention between her and the scene in the center of the loft. He didn’t say anything. And, after a few minutes, Taylor realized she didn’t feel the ned to say anything either. She coul just be quiet around Rusty, and that was alright. No need to think of something to say.  
  
Instead, Taylor watched Brianna and Alec argue over whether Alec had emptied the old fridge like he’d been told to. It was _really_ weird, how Alec could be so… lazy like this, but actually put quite a bit of effort into being a cape. Taylor supposed it depended on what he thought he was going to get out of it.  
  
Taylor’s mind went to Sophia. Now _there_ was somebody who put his all into everything he did. Even if most of what he did revolved around getting fucked like a bitch in heat. Well, it was a lot better way for him to act than being a brutal hero and a sadistic bully.  
  
Taylor smiled, reveling as she thought about how _cute_ Sophia looked, waving his tail, on his hands and knees, silently begging Taylor to fill up his needy hole. And it wasn’t even as if he came that often from getting fucked in the ass. But since there was no other way for him to cum at all, and it felt good while he was getting fucked, he still wanted it, wanted it so, so badly, even if he was left whining over the unfulfilled arousal later, and nursing the scratches on his body and the eggs inside his ass or whatever Taylor had done to him.  
  
Over by the couch, the argument was getting resolved as Alec huffily got off the couch and started to toss the food onto the table. Taylor wasn’t going to be eating any of it, even though she had been looking forward to that leftover cheesecake. She could beef her digestive system up to handle a _lot_ , but eating spoiled food (and after five hours in an unpowered fridge, it was surely off by now) just didn’t appeal to her.  
  
“You think anything’s going to happen tonight?” Taylor asked Rusty. He turned his head and looked at her as if she was stupid.  
  
“Yes,” Rusty said, his words conveying that even more effectively than the look on his face.  
  
Taylor thought over what she had said and rephrased it a bit more.  
  
“Do you think we’re going to get in a fight when we hit Argus for the data,” Taylor said, giving Rusty a bit of a side eye. He _should_ have gotten that. Maybe he had, and he just felt like being difficult.  
  
“Maybe,” Rusty said, shrugging his massive shoulders, making the leather jacket squeak. “Nothing we can’t handle.”  
  
Taylor nodded. For a hit and run gang, the Undersiders had some _seriously_ heavy hitters in her and Rusty. Taylor wondered how much longer Grue was willing to keep on doing these jobs, before she started trying to muscle in on one of the established gang’s territories. Coil, maybe, or the Merchants.  
  
Taylor wasn’t sure what would happen to her when that started. She liked the Undersiders as people. But would she still like them once they started doing actual gang stuff? Extortion, robbery, pimping, drugs, all that sort of thing? Taylor wasn’t so sure.  
  
Thankfully, Grue had yet to say anything about taking even the first step on that road. If it was ever going to happen, it was still a long ways off. Taylor wouldn’t have to make any decisions about that for a while. If she’d join them in doing it, if she’d fight them, if she’d distance herself from them, not taking part but not fighting them.  
  
Well, no matter what happened, Taylor would always have Emma and Sophia. _Nothing_ could separate her from those two, after all. They were just far too cute and sweet for Taylor to ever give up fucking their sissy asses.  
  
For now, Taylor thought, life was good. Who knew what the future would bring, but that wasn’t her problem just yet.

*******

Taylor pressed the Advance button every few seconds, her eyes reading the text as it scrolled across the screen. It was a surprisingly engaging story, especially for a video game.  
  
Taylor supposed she should thank Alec for letting her use his video game system. Even if the black-haired boy was taking a nap at two in the afternoon, and wasn’t using it. It was still something that Taylor wouldn’t have stumbled across if he hadn’t been bored enough to ask Taylor to join him, playing some shooter game Taylor was crap at.  
  
Thinking of Alec led Taylor to thinking about the rest of the Undersiders. She set down the controller, feeling a wave of lust washing over her. Not a very _strong_ wave, especially since she had three different gurls to drain her lust into every night and most mornings. But she still felt a twinge of arousal as she thought about the team she had almost accidentally ended up on.  
  
Taylor thought there were some serious possibilities here. Adding to her collection, for one. Brianna, Alec, Liam and Rusty. Two possible candidates for her to turn into sissies.  
  
Well, to _think_ about turning into sissies, at least. Taylor wasn’t going to actually _do_ it, of course. There were way too many problems with that. But imagining it? Yeah, no problems there.  
  
Obviously, there was no way to turn Brianna into a sissy like Emma. How _could_ you do that to a girl? And Taylor wasn’t sure she could do much to make Brianna look more attractive anyways. The black girl was one buff, hot chick.  
  
As for Rusty… yeah, no way that was _ever_ going to happen. Taylor thought Rusty would rather rip his way out of any bindings she put him in, and tear out her throat with his teeth rather than submit to even wearing girly clothes. And he was far too, well, ugly and masculine, anyway.  
  
But Liam? Oh _yeah_ , Liam was already skinny and had a kind of refined handsomeness to his features. It wouldn’t take all that much to turn him into a cock hungry gurl. Or so Taylor liked to think, at least. Obviously, she wasn’t going to turn her closest friend on the team into that.  
  
Alec, though… Man, sometimes Taylor thought someone had already turned him into a sissy. He was _cute_ , with the just the slightest trace of masculinity on his face. Taylor got either wet or hard, or both, thinking about the boy. She wasn’t sure she’d have to put in more than an hour or two of work to get him to be the perfect boi.  
  
“Penny for your thoughts?”  
  
“Huh?” Taylor jerked like a live wire had been stuck into her. Her head whipped around and she looked at Liam. The blonde boy had his eyebrows raised, and an amused expression on his face. “Oh, uh. Nothing. Never mind,” Taylor said, trying not to show how embarrassed she was.  
  
Liam’s expression of skepticism only deepened at that. Before he could say anything, the door to Alec’s room opened up.  
  
“Ah come on,” Taylor heard a whine behind her. “Didn’t the laundry fairy come and take care of all this stuff for me? I don’t have anything to wear.”  
  
Taylor twisted her head around to look at what she was starting to think of as a target. Then her eyes got _really_ wide.  
  
It was Alec, sure enough. Completely topless, with a decently large pair of breasts hanging off of his(?) chest. Taylor’s eyes ran down Alec’s body, noting the narrow waist and wide hips. And it was _really_ easy to see that waist and those hips, since all Alec was wearing was a pair of panties. A pair that clung _really_ tightly to her hips. And to her crotch, tightly enough that Taylor could tell that one, Alec shaved herself. And two, there was no possible room for a penis.  
  
“Oh yes, Alyx, please,” Liam groaned, rubbing his forehead. “Please walk around naked in front of me. That’s how I want to see.”  
  
“What, don’t you like this?” Alec (and Taylor was starting to realize she had been misspelling the _girl’s_ name in her head all this time) asked, sticking a leg out. “You gay or something?”  
  
“Or something,” Liam muttered.  
  
“Anyway, it’s _so_ unfair that a pretty girl like me should have to do her own laundry when there’s a bunch of guys around,” Alyx continued, before looking at Taylor. “Right, Taylor? Liam and Rusty should…” Alyx stopped and seemed to think things over. “Liam should be waiting on us hand and foot, as the delicate, fairer sex, right?”  
  
“Um,” Taylor said.  
  
“What?” Alyx asked, turning more of her attention to Taylor. “Cat got your tongue?”  
  
“No,” Taylor said, turning back around and looking at the TV. “Just… you better get some laundry going if you don’t want Brianne to ride your ass for going around like that.”  
  
“Oh, kinky,” Alyx called out, stepping into her room. “Post that online and we could make some money. No, wait. _I_ could make some money. You guys could just bask in the glory of knowing a movie star.”  
  
Taylor pretty much stopped listening to Alyx at that point. Instead, she stared at the TV, watching the pause screen, the game waiting for her to get back to it. And it may be waiting for a while.  
  
Taylor felt crushed. Completely and utterly devastated. How could life be so cruel, to whisk away the chance to turn some boy she knew into a simpering, sex-obsessed gurl by making him a girl already? What kind of justice was there, not to allow that to happen?  
  
“I know it’s a hideous thought, becoming a hanger-on,” Liam said from his end of the couch. “But you don’t need to look quite so crushed over it.”  
  
Taylor flushed, realizing how transparently she was wearing her emotions on her sleeve. She coughed and looked away, picking up the controller again.  
  
“She’s just so… lazy,” Taylor said.  
  
“Eh,” Liam shrugged, looking down at his phone. “Better lazy than hyperactive.”  
  
That seemed to be that. Taylor started playing the game again, trying to focus on what the characters were saying. But there was a thought, niggling at the back of her mind.  
  
Alyx obviously wasn’t going to be joining her harem. Taylor didn’t have any interest in girls. But that didn’t mean that the black-haired girl couldn’t help out a bit. Taylor was sure Alyx would be down for anything. Maybe…  
  
Yeah, Madison was getting pretty close to going out to show himself as Night Life’s little baby boi. Taylor _had_ been worrying about him meeting someone would take him and his appearance the wrong way. But if he just met up with Alyx, then things should go fine.  
  
Yeah, maybe Taylor should talk to Alyx, and see how the girl felt about having a bit of fun. And with her artistic skills… maybe some body writing, too. Madison might look good with a message scrawled across her skin.  
  
Sure, it wasn’t what Taylor had been planning. But she was adaptable. She could make this work.  
  
And even if Alyx wasn’t ever going to take her proper place with Taylor… Taylor’s gaze swung around to look at Liam. Well, there was still Liam. And Taylor _knew_ Liam was a boy. And that meant that Taylor could think about Liam getting turned into a cute little sissy all she wanted, and it was perfectly alright.  
  
Not that she would _do_ it, of course. But just thinking of how sweet Liam would look, giggling and fiddling with his dress as he rubbed his thighs together, staring at Taylor’s thick, twisted cock… Oh yeah, that was a _nice_ thought. So nice that Taylor needed to stop thinking about it if she didn’t want to get turned on with no way to relieve herself.  
  
After all, Taylor didn’t masturbate anymore. Not when she had some sweet bois to drain her lusts into, over and over again. Two bois that were as ready as they ever would be, and one more that was getting _real_ close.  
  
Yep, even with just the three of them, Taylor’s life was good.

*******

Taylor was looking forward to some serious _relaxation_ with her small, fucked-up family. Breeding her husband, fucking her kid to sleep and having the family dog preform a few tricks. And maybe they’d even be allowed to cum from it.  
  
Taylor _needed_ this kind of relaxation, because she had a big day tomorrow. There was obviously a whole lot more going on than just a bank robbery. Why else would the Undersider’s mysterious boss be giving out this kind of money? Taylor had no idea what those reasons were, but they _were_ going to get her in the papers. And Taylor wanted to be on top of her game for that. And that meant a fun night with her collection of sissies.  
  
Right now, Madison was giving Taylor a blowjob, with Sophia silently teaching him. Sophia’s hands were on the sides of Madison’s head, pushing him up and down Taylor’s barbed cock. Emma was sitting next to Taylor, kissing her. Well, half of it was kissing, half of it was Emma getting his face fucked by a tongue that was more like a tentacle.  
  
Taylor was taking up a lot more than half of the couch. The bottom half of her body seemed to be compromised mostly of tentacles, long, sucker-lined bright green and red tentacles that were wandering all over the three gurls around her. And if she was paying some special attention to Madison, well, surely, he was feeling _special_ for his Mommy paying attention to him like that.  
  
Emma moaned around the tentacle that was deepthroating him. His cheeks were red as his body fought to get the air he needed around the tentacle plundering his throat. But Taylor could tell how much he was enjoying it. His pink cage was twitching from side to side as his cock tried to get hard, and there was a fairly constant stream of droplets as precum leaked from him.  
  
Taylor was beginning to wonder if it was time to take Emma’s chastity cage off. Not for _good_ or anything, but just to satisfy her curiosity. She wanted to see if Emma was still capable of getting hard after spending all these months caged. And if he was, if his dick could still get as large as it had been. Not that _large_ was an adjective anyone would ever have used to describe Emma’s dick in the first place, of course, even when he had been Emmet.  
  
It would be _super_ amusing if Emma couldn’t get hard anymore, Taylor idly thought as she made out with him as Madison practiced his cocksucking skills. If he couldn’t, then Taylor was going to call the entire household together, and the three of them could watch Emma try and masturbate, using two fingers to stroke his soft little clitty, moaning and squeaking as he tried to make himself cum form it. And he would be _so_ grateful when Taylor finally bent him over and started fucking his ass, letting him _actually_ cum.  
  
Taylor made a mental note to look into the long-term effects of male chastity. It would be just _horrible_ if Emma was capable of actually getting hard, to his full size again. After all, what would Emma do with a dick that could actually get hard? Fuck girls? The very idea was laughable.  
  
Although the idea was a lot less laughable than the idea of Sophia or Madison fucking girls. After all, that would just be illegal. You didn’t have animals or babies fuck people. No, the only reason Sophia and Madison had those locked-up little cocklets of theirs was so that Taylor could see how much they were enjoying themselves as their asses got knotted, or their mouths got filled with sticky semen.  
  
Although… Taylor glanced at Sophia and grinned. He didn’t notice, still too busy helping Madison swallowed Taylor’s barbed cock. Well, it wouldn’t be a dog and pony show, but just a dog show might be fun. With… Emma, yeah, with Emma.  
  
Taylor sighed in happiness as she imagined Sophia, with a strap-on that fitted over his tight metal cage, humping Emma’s ass. It might give the black dog the wrong idea, that he should be the one penetrating, even if it was just with a toy, and not with his actual dick. But Taylor had always thought Emma would look nice on his knees, getting fucked. And since she had always been the one doing the fucking, she had never gotten the chance to properly watch him getting fucked.  
  
Oh! Maybe she could get one of those harness gags that fitted over the wearer’s head, so the dildo stuck out from their mouths while they got something to suck on. Sophia would find a regular dildo to be dreadfully boring compared to the shafts he normally took, but sacrifices had to be made. And not only would it mean Sophia wouldn’t get tempted into thinking his cock was worth using, it would also look really funny to see him literally facefucking Emma’s ass.  
  
“You’re almost doing a good job, Madison,” Taylor said, looking down at her newest boi as Madison managed to get to the halfway point along Taylor’s cock. “Remember, good baby bois take Mommy’s cock all the way down.”  
  
Madison tried to say _something_ or other around the cock, but Taylor really couldn’t understand what. She debated over punishing him for that for a moment. After all, she was trying to raise him _properly_ , and that meant he should speak in a clear, intelligent manner. Eventually, she decided not to. It would take too long for Madison to get his mouth free of the dull barbs that were holding Taylor’s cock in his mouth. And then he’d have to start sucking Taylor’s cock all over again, just to get to where he was now.  
  
To give him a bit extra motivation, Taylor started winding tentacles around his body, sliding underneath the teddy-bear t-shirt he wore and rubbing against his caged cock. She could feel the suckers on the tentacles clinging to his skin, and only popping off with some effort. There would be red circles all over Madison’s skin by the time they were done tonight and he got tucked in bed. That would be fun.  
  
Madison… Taylor was embarrassed to admit how often she had spelt his name Maidson. It had given her a nice idea, making her think about how fun it would be to have a maid around the house. Too bad that Sophia and Madison had been _far_ too well-trained in being a dog and a toddler now, though. There was no way Taylor was willing to put the work into building them up into sissies that could think for themselves, just to tear them down again to become the proper sort of submissive, giggly maids.  
  
No, Taylor couldn’t even do that with Emma. She needed someone to talk to so that she wouldn’t go _too_ far off base when working with her gurls. Emma could provide just enough feedback, in the right sort of voice, to let Taylor know if what she was doing was a good idea or not as she played with her small harem.  
  
Taylor leaned over and kissed Emma again. His hands roamed over her upper body, touching her arms, her neck, her breasts, and getting entangled with the tentacles. Taylor thought that she was probably strong enough in this form to hoist Emma up into the air and watch him dangle and sway back and forth as he got fucked. But that would mean drawing too many tentacles from the rest of her bois, and that was quite obviously a bad idea. Madison, especially, would feel so _sad_ if there weren’t a bunch of octopus-like tentacles covering his body as he sucked Taylor’s cock.  
  
Taylor thought she was living a pretty good life, on the home front, at least. Tomorrow, well, who knew what could happen tomorrow. Tattletale was sure that it would be a nice, simple job, with just a few heroes to knock down while they ran away. And Taylor really hoped he was right. It would be _horrible_ if she wasn’t able to enjoy her sissies every night.  
  
And then, sadly, the doorbell rang. Taylor tried to ignore it, even though she _knew_ that at this time of night, it wasn’t going to be someone who would go away. She groped Emma a bit harder, squeezing down on the redhead’s ass and making him moan into her mouth.  
  
And then the doorbell rang _and_ there was a knock at the door. Taylor sighed heavily.  
  
“Want me to get that?” Emma asked, already half-climbing off the couch.  
  
Taylor nodded. On the off chance it was some driver needing directions or something, they might be a bit disturbed to see two hundred and ten pounds of half-woman, half-tentacle monster answering the door. Emma trotted off, his full ass swaying from side to side. The effect was a bit ruined as he hopped on one leg, trying to get into some sweat pants and pulled a t-shirt down over his torso. Taylor stared down at Madison sucking her cock, and ran a hand down the side of Sophia’s face. The black boi made a purring sound as he pressed against her.  
  
There was a familiar voice at the door, and Taylor turned around, her red eyes narrowing in confusion as she looked. Then her jaw dropped.  
  
“Liam?” Taylor asked, standing up and making Madison choke as the cock shifted around inside of his mouth. “What are you doing here?”  
  
“I came to talk to you,” Liam said, looking pretty nervous and embarrassed as he glanced at Emma and then at Taylor. “In private?”  
  
Liam was, well, Liam and not Tattletale. He looked pretty cute in his jacket, t-shirt and pants. And he was also alone, standing on the doorstep of the condo by himself, the night breeze ruffling his hair as he stared into Taylor’s den of debauchery.  
  
Taylor glanced down at Sophia and Madison. Sophia was giving her puppy-dog eyes, staring sadly up at her. Madison was a _bit_ too dim to try that, and was instead focusing on adjusting to the new position he was in.  
  
“Okay, make it quick,” Taylor said, pulling her cock out of Madison’s mouth, making the barbs flex as they pressed against his mouth. “I was _busy_.”  
  
“Yeah,” Liam said, looking at Emma, who was already stripping out of his clothes, the sissy wearing a bra he didn’t need and a pair of panties that didn’t hide his cage. “I can see.”  
  
“Mmm,” Emma whined in frustration. “Don’t take too long, okay, Mistress?” He rubbed his pale thighs together, his every move sinfully enticing. “I need you to make me cum.” Emma glanced over at Sophia and Madison. “They need you as well.”  
  
“Don’t worry,” Taylor said. “We’ll wrap up whatever this is about, and then I’ll be back to ream you sissies a new one.”  
  
Emma, Madison and Sophia smiled at that. Liam made a bit of a face, and Taylor realized that maybe she should dial down the graphicness of her descriptions a bit when she was around someone who wasn’t part of her harem.  
  
Taylor led Liam into her bedroom and shut the door. She was thrumming with arousal, and the thought of taking it out on Liam’s ass was _really_ tempting. It was a cute ass, and one that his latex bodysuit showed off _really_ nicely. But she understood self-control, and didn’t have action follow thought. Otherwise, she’d have gotten a handful of Tattletale’s butt a long while ago, finding out just how latex felt underneath her hands as groped his ass.  
  
“What is it?” Taylor asked, leaning against the wall as Liam sat on the bed.  
  
“Well, Taylor,” Liam said, glancing to the side and looking kind of nervous. Shit, he hadn’t picked up on that, had he? “I’ve been…” he took a deep breath. “I haven’t talked much about my life before we met, have I?”  
  
“No?” Taylor asked.  
  
“Well, I wasn’t born here, in Brockton Bay,” Liam said. “I grew up in Denver. My parents were rich, _really_ rich and…”  
  
By the time Liam finished his story, Taylor had moved to the bed. She had grown a couple of extra arms and was holding Liam tight. He wasn’t actually crying, but his voice had wavered a couple of times as he told his story.  
  
“I… don’t know what to say,” Taylor said, holding Liam close to her.  
  
“You don’t _need_ to say anything,” Liam said, staring out the window at the night sky. “I just…” he took a deep breath. “I wanted someone to know. Someone who doesn’t need Coil to help them, and is going to do something about it.”  
  
“Yeah, sure thing,” Taylor said. “I’m not sure what we can do, but I’ll help you.”  
  
“And,” Liam said, looking away before turning back, with some red on his cheeks, “there’s something else you could help me with.”  
  
“Okay?” Taylor said, wondering what could possibly be more important than helping her friend get out from underneath the thumb of a snake-themed madman. “What is it?”  
  
“My power…” Liam started to say before trailing off. “It really fucked with my sex drive. I learn _way_ too much about anything when I try to masturbate. Even cartoons, I get too much non-sexy stuff.”  
  
Taylor nodded, not really sure where this was going.  
  
“And something else my power’s been telling me…” Liam glanced at Taylor again, who, even though her body couldn’t currently blush, started to feel guilty and embarrassed, realizing where this was going, “has been all the things you’d like to do to me. Pretty much ever since we met.” Liam tugged at his collar, while Taylor started to work on her apology.  
  
“And,” Liam said, just as Taylor was about to open her mouth, “I’m okay with that.” Taylor’s mouth still opened, but this time it stayed open as she stared in shock. “I… I think,” Liam said, darting a glance up at Taylor’s face before looking away, “I think that I could actually manage to have sex if you… train me.”  
  
Liam shifted awkwardly on his spot on the bed. Taylor felt like tugging the collar she wasn’t wearing or having a sip of water from a glass she didn’t have herself.  
  
“I think,” Liam continued. “If you train me like you have those three,” he nodded towards the bedroom door, “I could get to cum.” He shivered. “And I _need_ to cum, Taylor. Especially since I met you. Knowing what you want to do to me has been getting me worked up, and…” he trailed off. “Well, I’m sure you’re always ready to have another sissy slut worshipping your selection of cocks, aren’t you? Just so long as I get to cum from it.”  
  
Taylor opened and closed her mouth. She wasn’t sure what to say. _Yes_ , obviously. Liam was cute and as… Lisa, maybe? As Lisa, he would be even cuter. And she was always willing to help a friend out, especially in such a sexy way. It was just… asking to get turned into a feminized boi like Emma, Sophia and Madison? Especially just for a chance to cum? _Wow_.  
  
But… Taylor was willing to do a lot for her friends. Hell, look at what she had done for (to) Emmet, and they hadn’t even been friends anymore. How much more would she go through to make Liam happy?  
  
“I’m willing to give it a go,” Taylor said, looking down at Liam.  
  
“Thanks, Taylor,” Liam said, resting against her body. “Thanks a ton.”  
  
“Tomorrow,” Taylor said. “If we’re not in jail by then, come by tomorrow. Then we can start.”  
  
Liam nodded. He took a deep breath, and some of the tension seemed to flow out of his body. Taylor, meanwhile, was feeling a lot tenser. There were things she had done with her collection that she could _dare_ bring herself to do with Liam.  
  
There were going to be a _lot_ of changes in how Taylor did things with Liam. But for her friends, no price was too high.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

  
Liam shivered as he sat on Taylor’s lap. There were a couple of reasons for the shiver. One was that Taylor had just put her hands around his waist, resting her hands directly on his crotch. Another was that he was pressed quite close to someone who was a lot more muscular than he was. He could even feel her pecs and abs against his thin t-shirt.  
  
The final reason was what was playing on the TV screen in front of them. It was _porn_ , really, really kinky, home-made porn. Liam had never seen anything like it before.  
  
“So what title do you want to start with?” Taylor asked, her breath puffing against the top of Liam’s head and ruffling his blonde hair. “ _Naughty Puppy Gets Punished By Owner_?” Liam glanced down at Sophia as the black sissy whined at that, the dog-boy torn between arousal and fear. “ _Two Traps Team Up_? _Dignity is a Lie_?”  
  
“That one,” Liam said, nodding his head. It sounded… terribly appealing, in all the wrong ways. He wondered what it would be about. His power tried to supply an answer, but Liam stamped down hard on it. “That one, Ma’am.”  
  
It felt a bit weird, but mostly just _right_ to call his friend Ma’am. To know that Liam was signing his life away to Taylor, to become her sissy maid. That he was going to become like Emma, Madison and Sophia, the other members of the fucked-up family that were clustered around Taylor, watching themselves get used and degraded and humiliated on screen.  
  
Liam could feel himself growing hard as he watched the screen. As hard as he _could_ get, actually. He could feel Taylor’s cock pressing against one thigh. He had never, not once, gotten his dick as hard as his friend was right now. As for questions of size? He wasn’t even worthy of being _included_.  
  
Taylor had filmed a lot of movies. Three hours worth, Liam had seen. And the five of them were probably going to watch every single one, just so that he could figure out what turned him on the most, so that Taylor would know how to train her friend into a proper sissy bitch.  
  
Liam hoped that he would be able to find something that really made both him and Taylor _click_ , that would let him get properly molded into whatever Taylor would make of him.  
  
Liam also hoped that he wouldn’t cum too soon during the training. That would be _embarrassing_.

*******

“Are you ready to become a proper sissy?” Taylor asked, her hand wrapped around something, so tightly Liam couldn’t even catch a glimpse of it.  
  
And so his power came to the fore, spoiling the surprise before Liam even had a chance to revel in the suspense. _Taylor has a gift for you. It is a chastity cage. It is sized to loosely fit your cock. It will-_ Liam cut it off there, before it could ruin even _more_ of the little moment between the two of them.  
  
“Aren’t I already?” Liam asked, fidgeting a bit in the knee-length dress and pantyhose he wore. It wasn’t terribly sexual all on its own, but it was still female clothing, and _he_ was wearing it. Of course, his cock was already hard and poking out a bit against the dress, but _still_. “I mean, with all of this?” He waved a hand at his clothes and his makeup.  
  
“Right now you’re just a crossdresser,” Taylor said, sitting down next to Liam. She was mostly human, except for a few extra inches of height. And she had somehow managed to give herself an aristocratic British accent. “You still need to become a proper sissy.” She smiled. “And then you’ll need to become a properly _owned_ sissy.”  
  
Liam didn’t need his power to tell that a collar and a butt-fucking would be involved when _that_ happened. And he couldn’t think of a reason why that would be _bad_. At all. If he _had_ thought that sort of thing was bad, then why would he have ever agreed to join Taylor in her fucked-up little family here?  
  
“Can I see it?” Liam asked, pretending for Taylor’s sake that he didn’t know what the gift was.  
  
A big smile spread across Taylor’s thin face as she stuck her hand out and opened her fingers. Liam looked down at the cage. It sure was a chastity cage, alright. And it was going to go around his dick. The thought sent a shiver through him.  
  
It was a nice purple color, almost the same shade as his Tattletale costume, though a touch lighter. Liam wondered how long Taylor had looked before she had found one this color.  
  
Liam reached out and took the cage. The plastic felt cool around his fingers, and he winced a bit. He _really_ hoped that it would warm up a lot once it was wrapped around his cock.  
  
“It looks…” Liam stared down at it for a second and shivered. “Sexy, Taylor.”  
  
“Mistress Taylor,” Taylor reminded him.  
  
“Mistress Taylor,” Liam obediently repeated.  
  
“And I’m glad you like it,” Taylor said, running a hand down to Liam’s crotch. “Are you ready to put it on?”  
  
“Well, I _was_ ,” Liam said, a note of amusement in his voice. “But then you started grabbing my cock.”  
  
Liam wasn’t _super-hard_. And the chastity cage was fairly roomy. But he was still hard enough that Liam didn’t think he’d be able to get the cage around himself right now.  
  
“Oops,” Taylor said with a hint of embarrassment in her voice. “How to take care of this…” she smiled. “Sophia!” She called, looking through the open bedroom door. “Get in here!”  
  
Taylor turned back to Liam and smiled, running a hand through his hair. Liam shivered a bit and found himself pressing his head up against the palm.  
  
“Tell you what,” Taylor said with a smile as the black dog crawled into the room, his tail wagging a bit, “I’ll let you have one last orgasm as a boy before I turn you into my boi.”  
  
“Your generosity,” Liam said, miming a curtsey, “knows no limits, Mistress Taylor.”  
Liam glanced at Sophia, wondering if he was supposed to be fucking Sophia. He kind of doubted it. If Taylor was interested in letting other people fuck her collection, then they would have already been installed into glory holes or the like.  
  
“Just start pumping that meat,” Taylor said, her form starting to shift as she stepped in front of Sophia. The sissy looked up at her, a low whine appearing in the bottom of his throat as he shivered in anticipation. “And let me know when you cum.”  
  
“Sure thing, Mistress,” Liam said, sitting down on the bed and pulling his dress up above his crotch. His hand wrapped around his cock and he shivered as he gave it a few strokes, feeling it hardening underneath his hand. “I’m sure it’s going to feel really _nice_ to use my cock to cum.”  
  
“One last time,” Taylor pointed out, pointing a finger, “and only because you aren’t a proper _boi_ like Sophia here is.” She ruffled the sissy’s black hair. “You don’t need to cum from that little dicklet, do you?”  
  
Sophia shook his head and whined. Liam looked down at him, and his power provided a few helpful details. Like how Sophia could barely remember what it felt like to have an erection, or how he loved having exotic cocks shoved up his ass or down his throat. How, in short, he really was the perfect sissy pet for Taylor.  
  
Taylor’s form started to ripple and change, and Liam closed his eyes, calling up one of his favored fantasies to masturbate to. Something a lot more palatable than what Taylor’s body went through as she warped and shifted. An old memory of a pair of twins from his school came to Liam, and his cock stiffened as he imagined getting sandwiched in between Michael and Mary once again.  
  
Liam opened his eyes once he heard Sophia squeak. The boi was held up in the air by a mass of thick tentacles coming out from Taylor’s torso. And all of those tentacles had phallic looking tips. Liam smiled as he adjusted his seat on the bed. Wow, getting to watch a real-life tentacle fuck? He _was_ lucky.  
  
It was going to be one hell of way to have his last orgasm the normal way. He was going to have to thank Taylor for doing that for him. Liam started to stroke his shaft harder and harder, hand pumping up and down as the tentacles started to creep across Sophia’s naked body, leaving behind a glistening stream of slime.  
  
“What do you think, Sophia?” Taylor asked, tapping Sophia’s chin with one tentacle. “Think that you’ll be able to cum this time?” The tentacle slid into Sophia’s mouth. “Or will Liam and I be the only ones getting to orgasm?”  
  
Liam wasn’t sure how long this final masturbation session was going to last for. He was feeling _really_ turned on as it was, and it was only going to get hotter once Sophia’s face started bulging with cock. Well, if it was over quickly, that would just mean that Liam could get started on being Taylor’s newest project even sooner. And that wasn’t really a _bad_ thing, was it?  
  
“Can I see his ass when you enter him?” Liam asked.  
  
“Sure thing,” Taylor said, grunting a bit as the tentacles flipped Sophia over, exposing his big black butt and small green cage to Liam’s view. “Enjoy the show.”  
  
Liam would. He really, really would. And he’d savor every last minute of this, because who knew when it would come again.

*******

“Please, Mistress Taylor,” Liam said, bending over slightly and reaching behind himself to pull his cheeks apart, exposing his lewd hole, “will you fuck this naughty trap’s butt?”  
  
Liam _felt_ like he should be getting hard from this. He was so turned on, his body quivering and shivering with arousal. And yet, he wasn’t. He was pretty much soft.  
  
And that was because of the cage around his cock. It was a bigger cage than any of the other gurls Taylor had got, and in a rich deep purple. But the extra size just meant that Liam could actually get kind of hard before he started futilely straining against the plastic cage surrounding his cock.  
  
It felt _nice_ to be caged. Really, really nice. There was something so _thrilling_ about having his ability to have an erection taken away. There was no way that Liam was going to be able to masturbate like a normal guy, not with this sucker wrapped around his cock.  
  
Liam wasn’t wearing much more than just the cage. Oh, there were also some pure white stockings that went up to the middle of his thighs. But they could hardly be counted as clothes, _really_ , and they were everything else he had on, anyway.  
  
“I’ll fuck this cute little butt,” Taylor said behind him, her voice a deep growl, like gravel being ground together, “and then,” she rested a clawed hand on his back. Liam shivered, looking down and seeing two claws on the sides of his torso, and feeling another four pressing against his skin, “you’re going to be mine. You’re going to get a brand new name.”  
  
Liam shivered at that, his breath coming in quick pants. Finally. He was finally going to get a mark of Taylor’s favor, just like Emmet had become Emma. Oh yes. Oh yes, yes, yes. He was so _happy_.  
  
“Thank you,” Liam sighed, closing his eyes and smiling as he felt something hot and hard resting against his asshole. “Thank you, Taylor.”  
  
“You really should be calling me Mistress,” Taylor said with a chuckle. “That maid costume of yours will be arriving pretty soon and you should start getting in character.” Something that might have been a pair of lips planted a kiss on the back of Liam’s head. He shivered, feeling sticky strands of something connecting his hair together as she pulled away. “My little maid slut.”  
  
“Yes, Mistress,” Liam obediently said.  
  
He was a lot less focused on that, though, then what he could feel behind him. He was horny. He was so horny, and Liam wanted to get fucked _now_.  
  
It wouldn’t be the first time Taylor had fucked him. But she had gradually been changing how exotic the shafts she used on him were, and by now, there wasn’t anything slightly human in the cock she was about to use on him. Liam had gotten a good look at it as she prepared. It was _big_ , for one thing. Liam was taking a lot larger shafts inside his butt than he would ever have thought possible, but this was still a _big damn dick_. And it was purple, too. The same shade of purple as his Tattletale costume.  
  
Oh yes, and there were the tentacles that were at the base. And the suckers on those tentacles. Liam knew that they were going to latch onto his ass and keep Taylor’s dick deep inside of him, making sure there wouldn’t be any way for him to pull away.  
  
_Amazing_.  
  
And now it was happening. Taylor had a firm grip on him, clawed hands wrapped around Liam’s naked body, holding him up in the air, as she pulled him backwards. Liam moaned, feeling his hole getting forced open by her cock.  
  
And then she was inside. Liam moaned, falling backwards against Taylor and feeling the warm scales rubbing against his body. She was inside of him. She was hollowing his sissy hole out with her cock. And it felt so _good_.  
  
Liam tilted his head back, looking up at Taylor. She looked down at him, her slightly draconic features exuding a warmth he had never seen when she was fucking her wife, her baby or her dog. A look that only appeared when she was fucking Liam.  
  
And that was a _wonderful_ thought. Liam smiled and squeezed down as much as he could around the cock inside of him. Taylor gave an appreciative rumble at that, and tightened her grip on him. And then she started to move, going faster and faster as she fucked Liam’s ass.  
  
Liam as he felt the tentacles start to attach to his ass. The suckers were doing their work, and he could feel them pressing down on his skin, making _sure_ that there was no way he was getting free anytime soon. It was _thrilling_.  
  
“You have such a nice ass, Liam,” Taylor said, her voice somehow purring even with how rocky it was. “You’re such a good boi for me, aren’t you?”  
  
“Yes, Mistress,” Liam said, taking a deep breath in between every word. “I’ll do, ah, my best for you!”  
  
Liam stopped talking around then, unable to quite form words as the arousal coursed around inside of him. He was feeling so turned _on_. He loved it, absolutely loved how deep Taylor’s cock was reaching inside of him, pressing against his asshole, stretching him out, _ruining_ him for any lesser cock.  
  
As was exactly the plan. Liam’s power had helpfully informed of that Taylor was going to turn him into a size queen for monster cock, a slutty boi who needed the kind of dick only she could provide to get off with his ass. And that was something Liam was _entirely_ okay with.  
  
Liam held on tight to the hand in front of him, his fingers pressing down against the smooth scales. He looked up at Taylor, and then down. He was getting shaken quite a bit, jolted this way and that by Taylor’s rough, brutal pounding. And it felt so good.  
  
Liam still wasn’t entirely used to feeling so aroused, and yet not getting hard. It felt a bit _wrong_ , honestly, feeling so much lust, but his cock soft and small. Although _any_ cock would look small if compared to Taylor’s. Heck, Liam’s own arm wasn’t that much larger than what was currently pounding in and out of his ass.  
  
“Are you going to cum?” Taylor asked, a note of curiosity in her voice. “Are you going to cum like a sissy slut around my cock?”  
  
“I’m,” Liam gasped, trying to get his much-vaunted brain into gear, “I’ll try not to, Mistress.” He gasped, feeling his cock twitching around inside of his cage, trying to swell. “But you just feel so good!”  
  
Taylor felt very, very good. Liam could feel precum forming and starting to leak from his dick already, dripping down and splattering against his stockings. He could tell that his orgasm, no matter how long he managed to put it off for would be _amazing_ once it arrived. And it wouldn’t have a thing to do with his cock. Not a single thing at all.  
  
And that thought was even _more_ of a turn-on. Liam whined, bucking back and forth against Taylor, feeling her fucking him so _good_. And he could feel her big, heavy balls slapping against the backs of his legs. They were big balls, too, to go with a big dick. What would it feel like when she started to cum, and flooded Liam’s ass with her cum? Amazing, obviously. There was no way it wouldn’t.  
  
“Cum for me, my little sissy maid,” Taylor whispered into Liam’s ear. “Cum for me and then I’m going to cum too.”  
  
That was just what Liam needed to push himself over the edge. He moaned, shivering in Taylor’s grip as he came. It felt _good_ , his ass squeezing down tightly around Taylor’s thick shaft, a small flow of cum leaking out of his cage and dribbling to the ground as he came.  
  
Before Liam’s orgasm was more than half over, Taylor was cumming as well. And her orgasm was _much_ more impressive than Liam’s was. Then any orgasm Liam had ever had.  
  
Liam gurgled, feeling like he was getting stuffed with every drop of semen in the world, all of it getting pumped right into his ass. His eyes widened and he silently gasped, trying to come up with the words to say something, anything. He couldn’t. All he could do was feel how much cum was flowing into his butt. How much hot, sticky semen was filling him up, reaching even further inside of his ass than Taylor’s cock ever had.  
  
Some of it was forced out of Liam’s butt. And even that small amount was three times larger than what had leaked out of Liam’s cage. It was _amazing_. Liam couldn’t believe how full he was feeling. He looked down at his belly, half-expecting himself to be bulging like he was eight months pregnant. But there wasn’t a single sign. Just the wonderful full feeling inside of his rear.  
  
“That felt good,” Taylor said in a satisfied voice. “And what do you say?”  
  
“Thank you, Mistress,” Liam said in a dazed voice, feeling his head spinning like a top. He didn’t think he was going to be able to stand up when Taylor put him on the floor. “Thank you for training your,” he moaned, placing a hand on his stomach, where so much hot semen was, “your slutty sissy.”  
  
“And now,” Taylor said, placing her face against Liam’s head, her breath making his strands of short, blonde hair puff out, “it’s time for your new name.”  
  
Liam straightened up in anticipation. This was it. He had an idea what the name might be, but he wanted to hear it from his friend.  
  
“Lisa,” Taylor said. “From now on, everyone here will call you Lisa.” She chuckled. “And I’ll be having a chat with the rest of the Undersiders about what to call you, as well.”  
  
Liam, Lisa, shivered. That sounded _wonderful_. And now, with his old name gone, he was well and truly Night Life’s pet. Night Life’s maid.  
  
Wow, he was getting horny again just thinking about it. But there was a solution to that problem.  
  
“Mistress Taylor?” Lia-Lisa asked, pressing his butt backwards and shaking it from side to side, “Can we go again?”

*******

Lisa was on his knees in front of Mistress Taylor and it felt so good. It felt so _right_. Dressed in his maid costume, a good little sissy kneeling in front of his owner. Lisa closed his eyes and tried to get deeper and deeper into the appropriate headspace, one where he was nothing more than a loyal maid who just needed to look pretty as he could for his mistress.  
  
It wasn’t _easy_. Liam could think that all he wanted, but there was a bit of him, a fairly large bit, actually, that knew that he was Liam, that Taylor was a good, if kinky, friend, and that the maid costume pinched a bit on him as it hung off of his body in unfamiliar ways.  
  
Liam, Lisa hoped that it would go away soon. He had used his powers on the other three sissies Taylor had around the place. And the remnants of their past lives were buried very, very deeply, so deeply that they barely even acknowledged them anymore. Madison, especially, was barely able to comprehend that there was a life outside of the condo, and that he had used to live it. He almost always thought, with all of his heart, that he was a little baby sissy that Taylor looked after.  
  
Going _that_ far down wasn’t appealing to Lisa. After all, what about the rest of the Undersiders, and all the plans he had for them? And how could he use his power if he didn’t think? No, going to the level of a submissive maid, instead of a horny dog or brainless baby was what Liam needed to be at.  
  
He was still a long way away from getting there, but at least he had taken a few steps on the road. Like with this costume Taylor, Mistress Taylor, had gotten him. He still wasn’t used to it, but _damn_ , Liam had to admit he looked hot in it.  
  
It was a French maid costume, obviously. What else could it possibly be? Black and white, and it showed off his body in ways that Liam had never really thought of before. A short, ruffled skirt with stockings that clung to his legs, a pretty busy top that still showed off cleavage (or, you know, where cleavage would be if Liam had anything but a touch of softness about the breasts), and some heels that, well, it was a good thing that the condo wasn’t that big, and that Liam was kneeling down in front of Taylor right now.  
  
And _man_ Taylor looked hot. Really, really sexy. And, weirdly enough, a bit more like a character than the usual nightmarish mish-mash of monsters and animals that he usually saw.  
  
The skirts of… whatever those were looked like, well, skirts. Surprising, but true. Liam wasn’t sure if they were made out of really flat tentacles or hair or _what_ they were, but they called to mind those big skirts important women in the nineteenth century had worn. They went almost all the way to the ground, though underneath them, Liam could catch the occasional glimpse of pointed heels of what was almost certainly bone.  
  
And then Liam’s gaze went up and up. Taylor looked _really_ tall, especially from this position. Her features were even thinner than they normally were. And pale, really pale, though the scales along the lines of her jaw were glimmering in a pretty green pattern. Although her eyes, her eyes were still Taylor’s. Liam had noticed that Taylor was usually reluctant to change her eyes. Although in general, her face was a lot more like her normal body’s than Taylor normally used in her transformations.  
  
The clothing-like body continued along her torso, and whatever it was made out of, still looked like the fancy clothing from a century and a half past. There was just one part where that didn’t hold true. At Taylor’s crotch.  
  
Liam swallowed and licked his lips as he stared at what was _right_ in front of him. Those were some big balls and a big dick. Very, very big balls and a very, very big dick. Liam wiggled around a bit. Once again, it would be the biggest cock he had ever taken up his ass. And the thought of _that_ made him throb a bit inside of his cage, and his ass clench down.  
  
If the rest of Taylor looked more or less human, then she had poured all of her ingenuity into making her dick and balls. They weren’t like anything else remotely human. There were small scales all along the shaft, and Liam sh- damn it, how long was it going to take for him to start thinking of himself as Lisa? That had been a good few minutes where he had thought of himself as a guy.  
  
Anyway, Lisa shivered at the thought of what it would feel like to have that cock with those scales sliding into his body. Down his throat or up his ass. He was sure that the scales would slide into his body without a problem, but when it came time to come back out? Liam, Lisa, had seen what it was like when Sophia had gotten knotted by Taylor, and how the house pet had been dragged around by his ass as Taylor had left the room. The same thing, only over the _entire_ length of Taylor’s shaft, would be happening to Liam.  
  
And then there were the balls. The big, heavy balls. Combined, they were about the size of Liam’s head. He swallowed, wondering just how _much_ cum was stored up inside of them. And what special spin Taylor had given to her cum this time. Because there was _always_ something special. Even if it was just how _much_ semen there was stored up in Taylor’s balls.  
  
“Got a good eyeful?” Taylor asked, reaching down and running some long, thin, many-jointed fingers through Liam’s hair, ruffling the headdress.  
  
“Yes, Mistress,” Liam answered, shifting his weight from side to side and pressing his thighs together.  
  
“Then get to work, Lisa,” Taylor said. “Serve your mistress.”  
  
Lisa nodded and leaned forward. He pressed his face up against Taylor’s shaft and balls, feeling them covering his _entire_ face, from chin to forehead. It felt nice. It felt really, really nice. He breathed in deeply, smelling the rich, bestial smell coming from Taylor. He kept his eyes closed, and stuck his tongue out, pressing it against one of Taylor’s balls.  
  
Liam managed, just barely, to resist the temptation tapping into his power to find out what exactly the balls had in them. Cum, obviously, a _huge_ amount of cum resting in these swollen balls, but there had to be something extra. Liam told himself to wait, and find out when Taylor came, like a good sissy should. And that would make the surprise so much sweeter when it did come. And when _Taylor_ came, heh.  
  
Lisa reached up and cupped Taylor’s balls in his hands. He wasn’t able to cover even more than half of them, no matter how much he splayed his fingers. And they were so _warm_. Very, very warm. For an instant, Liam was tempted to reach down and see how warm his own cock was. Then reason reasserted itself. There was only one dick that needed to have attention payed to it right now.  
  
So Liam kept on massaging the big, stuffed balls in front of him. And he could _tell_ that they were stuffed full of semen. He was remined of one of those soft-skinned canteens, filled to the brim with water. Stuffed so full that a bit would leak out at the slightest pressure.  
  
Liam shivered and gasped and kept on using his mouth and hands to properly worship Taylor’s cock and balls. From time to time, he would look up at Taylor. Every time he did, he was reassured to see a small smile on her face as she stared down at him.  
  
It was pretty fun to feel Taylor’s cock slowly hardening as he lavished attention on it. Growing thick and so, so hard. Liam shivered, wondering what it was going to feel like when _that_ went inside of him. It was going to stretch him out so _much_. Would he even be able to take all of it? It was so thick and so long. What would it feel like? Amazing and painful and good.  
  
Liam kept on worshipping the cock. He opened his mouth as wide as he could and tried to take it into his mouth. He could. Just barely. It was a real strain, even with all the practice he had been getting lately in sucking cock.  
  
And now that the tip was past his lips, Liam wasn’t sure he was going to be getting it back out. He reached up and rubbed his chin. Once Taylor’s cock had gotten past his teeth, the tip had expanded. It was _really_ big inside of his mouth now. Really, really big. If it had just been the scales, Liam still wouldn’t have been sure about his ability to get the cock out of his mouth again. But with how it had blossomed inside of his mouth, like some kind of fucked-up flower? Liam realized that he was only going to get free from being attached to Taylor when Taylor. Or if she melted the cock and absorbed it back into her body, but what where the odds of _that_ happening?  
  
“Heh,” Taylor laughed as she reached down to stroke Liam’s hair again, her fingers running down to his shoulder, “I was expecting a bit more licking and kissing before you went for a blowjob. But you’re just that much of an oral slut, aren’t you?”  
  
If Liam had _known_ this was going to happen, (and man, it hurt a bit whenever he got blindsided. He was supposed to know about this kind of thing) he would have kept on going with what Taylor had suggested. He didn’t think he was some kind of blowjob whore. After all, if his mouth was full, how would he be able to talk and share what he learned?  
  
But it was too late now. Even if Liam’s jaw felt like it was going to pop off from how widely it was stretched out around Taylor’s dick. So Liam would just have to keep going, and wait for Taylor.  
  
At that thought, Liam swallowed, pressing his tongue against the cock inside of his mouth. Taylor had really, _really_ full balls. When she came, where was that cum going to get pumped? Right, straight down Liam’s throat into his stomach. Protectively, Liam rested his hands against his maid uniform, right over his tummy. He was going to _bloat_ from that.  
  
But if he was going to puff up like a marshmallow, then he was going to puff up. Because even if Liam could get Taylor’s cock out of his mouth, he still needed to keep on sucking on it and making her cum. That was what a good maid would do, and how could Liam _not_ be a good maid, when he looked so cute in this get-up?  
  
And if that train of logic had some holes in it, so what? Liam started sucking, running his tongue over the shaft inside of his mouth, feeling the dull, rounded scales pressing against his tongue. It didn’t hurt, but it sure did feel _strange_. But not nearly strange enough for Liam to try and pull away.  
  
Instead, he just kept on sucking, slowly, _slowly_ pushing himself further and further along the shaft, feeling Taylor’s huge dick sliding deeper and deeper into his mouth. Liam lifted his hands and started to play with his owner’s balls once again, feeling the weight and heft of them.  
  
They felt good. Liam shivered, wondering if it would feel even better for them to be emptied. Emptied all over him. Covering him. Stuffing him. Leaving him a cum-soaked mess. And yes, oh _yes_ , Liam thought it would feel so, so good for that to happen.  
  
And so he better get to work on making that happen, shouldn’t he? Liam wrapped his tongue around as much of the cock inside of his mouth as he could. It was such a big cock, that meant he didn’t cover that much. But he still got _some_ of it. And he was going to keep on working, slowly pushing in deeper and deeper, feeling the petal-like bits of Taylor’s penis that would _never_ pass between his teeth now that they were engorged, feeling the dull scales that were doing the same, if not quite as extreme. And-  
  
Liam’s eyes widened as he felt precum start to flow out of Taylor’s cock and into his mouth. He swallowed as much as he could, shifting around as he tasted it. It was a _nice_ taste. Surprisingly sweet, almost sugary. Liam liked it. And he supposed it was a good thing he liked it, because he was going to be tasting a _lot_ more of it, too. Almost a gallon of it, he thought, feeling Taylor’s balls.  
  
Liam’s, _shit_ , Lisa’s own balls were feeling pretty full and bloated and well. He was aware that he was going to start leaking soon, making his pretty purple panties all messed up from the precum that was leaking out of him. Oh well, that was what the laundry machine was for. For now, Liam just had to keep on sucking, and keep on being a good maid for his mistress.  
  
_Lisa_ had to keep on sucking and being a good maid for his mistress. When this was over, he was going to have to ask Taylor for some help in internalizing his new name. It gave Lisa such an unpleasant feeling in the pit of his stomach to know that he wasn’t acting the way he should, as a proper sissy maid that had let go of his old name.  
  
Frowning a bit, Lisa kept on moving along the shaft. To his shock, Liam realized that he was over half-way along it already. He wouldn’t have thought that he could have _ever_ managed to take so much cock in his mouth. He could feel the spread petals pressing against the back of his mouth. Shit, there was _no_ way something like that was going to fit down his throat. Not when they were spread out so much.  
  
Well, Liam wasn’t that great at deepthroating yet, anyway. He would just have to make Taylor cum through a normal blowjob. And he was sure that his mistress and friend would be alright with that. Honestly, an orgasm was an orgasm. Who could get too mad at having one of those?  
  
Liam had pushed himself in as far as he could go. There was simply no way for him to take more of Taylor’s cock. He looked up at his mistress, his green eyes watering as he stared. Taylor smiled down at him, showing far more pointed teeth than a normal mouth should hold.  
  
“Feeling a bit stuffed, are we?” Taylor asked, patting him on the cheek. “Feeling oh so full?”  
  
Liam nodded a fraction of an inch. That was as much as he could manage, with how full his mouth was. He could feel the precum Taylor was producing, some of it spreading across his tongue, some of it sliding down his throat. And then there was the actual _cock_ , pressing down on his tongue, filling his mouth like nothing had ever filled it before. Not even that time on his sixth birthday party when he had gone a bit (a lot) overboard on eating the chocolate ice cream.  
  
“And yet,” Taylor said, stroking Liam’s face, her fingers pressing down on the bulging cheeks, “I’m still so far away from cumming.” She laughed, a surprisingly deep sound of amusement coming from such a narrow face. “So how are we going to fix that?”  
  
Liam had a few ideas, but there was no way he would be able to share them, not with his mouth stuffed like this. There wasn’t much of _anything_ he could do but wait for whatever train of thought Taylor had to arrive at its station.  
  
“I could fuck your face,” Taylor said, a sinister note of amusement in her voice. “I could really _use_ you, ruin your mouth and throat for anything, ever again as I cum.”  
  
Liam shivered at that, at the thought of just how it would feel for this massive, exotic cock to really _fuck_ his mouth and throat. But if it would make Taylor cum, shouldn’t that be the defining goal in a maid’s life?  
  
Well, maybe it should be, but it wasn’t for Liam. There was still stuff he wanted to do. Like _eat_.  
  
“Or maybe I could just stay here and wait for your clever tongue to finish me off. You aren’t doing anything for the next few hours, are you, Lisa?” Taylor clapped her hands together. “And I can do some paperwork while you work. Some important documents that real people need to look over.”  
  
Liam was willing to bet that Taylor was talking about the notes he had assembled on Coil. That she was going to need his help on to decipher, since Liam had written stuff down as it occurred to him, in no particular order, and with heavy use of abbreviations and references that only made sense in his mind.  
  
“Or, just maybe,” Taylor said, putting a finger to her chin, “I could do this.”  
  
Inside of Liam, the cock closed up, the petals that he had never seen shrinking back into the tapering shaft of meat that it had originally been. Liam shot Taylor a _look_. She had been able to do that the entire time. And she had _known_ , she had to have known that Liam was wondering and worrying.  
  
And sure enough, Taylor started to chuckle, covering her mouth like some kind of refined noblewoman. While her thick, bitch-breaking cock was still anchored inside of Liam’s mouth. Lisa’s mouth, god _damn_ it.  
  
“And now, I suppose,” Taylor said with a chuckle, “we can start teaching you how to deepthroat like the proper slutty maid you are.”  
  
Liam swallowed nervously. He wasn’t great at deepthroating. Not by any measure. And this was a big cock. And it wouldn’t be too easy to pull this thing out of his mouth or throat. He gave an experimental tug backwards, just to check. And, sure enough, while his teeth bounced over two rows of scales, that still left a lot of cock still inside of him.  
  
“Don’t worry,” Taylor said cheerily, “it’s not like sissy sluts need to know how to breathe.”  
  
Liam had a different opinion on the subject. But there was the slight difficulty in sharing that thought right now. Instead, he took as deep of a breath as he could, and then let Taylor start to push her cock forward, sliding it deeper and deeper into his mouth.  
  
And then starting to push it down his throat. Liam tried to focus on the exercises Taylor had given him, on how to suppress his gag reflex. And they kind of worked. At least, they worked well enough that Taylor was able to slide into his mouth. And then go deeper and deeper, filling Lisa’s throat up with the thick, _thick_ cock.  
  
Liam kept on squeezing and tending to Taylor’s balls, moving on automatic as he felt his throat getting filled. Filled up so _much_. He could feel his neck starting to bulge as the thick shaft moved deeper and deeper, going down to his belly.  
  
Liam gurgled as he stared up at Taylor. There was such a look of _dominance_ on Taylor’s face as she stared down at him. It was kind of a turn-on. Liam could feel how much precum was leaking out of his cage as he took Taylor’s cock, deeper and deeper. And then, he finally couldn’t take anymore.  
  
He just _couldn’t_. Even though there were still several inches of cock left, Liam couldn’t even handle what was already in his mouth and throat. He banged against Taylor’s skirts, trying to get her to pull back and let him _breathe_.  
  
And Taylor did so. Liam could barely believe it was happening, as Taylor’s cock slid out from his throat, the scales pressing against his tongue and the roof of his mouth and his lips as she pulled his head backwards. Sweet, wonderful air started to fill Liam’s lungs again, and he no longer felt like he was going to throw up from having such a big cock stretching him out.  
  
Liam panted, his cheeks burning as he stared up at Taylor, her slick cock hovering right in front of his face. Lisa’s eyes crossed as he stared at it, looking at the _huge_ shaft. He lifted a trembling hand and rested it against his throat. Holy _shit_ , it was hard to believe that something that freaking big had been inside of him.  
  
And, even with the pain and discomfort, it had still felt good. Liam shifted around a bit, feeling a bit tense and jumpy, at how horny he was. How much he wanted to cum. And, of course, there was only one way he could cum. From getting fucked in the ass. It was just… Liam stared at the cock swaying back and forth in front of his face. He _really_ wasn’t sure he wanted that big dick inside of his ass. Especially not if Taylor had it open it up inside of him. Now that Liam knew how it felt in his throat, he just wasn’t sure that taking it inside of his butt was something that could happen, not with him in his current state.  
  
“And how is my maid feeling?” Taylor asked, smiling down at him.  
  
“R-ready to serve,” Lisa croaked, rubbing his throat as he stared at the shaft. He reached up and wrapped both hands around it, softly stroking it. “Anything you need me to do, ma’am.”  
  
“What a _good_ answer,” Taylor purred. “Now, get back to sucking it.” She sighed. “Seeing a slutty sissy choking and gagging around my cock got me pretty worked up, but I still need just a little bit _more_ before I can cum.”  
  
Liam nodded, and opened his sore mouth. He started licking and tending to the cock, or at least the first quarter of it. From this close, he could see the lines that indicated where it would open up into the three petals he had felt inside of his mouth. A shiver ran through Liam’s body as he got to work.  
  
Taylor was still drooling precum. In fact, Lisa was thinking that maybe it was thicker than it had been. Thicker and, he checked, tastier, a _lot_ tastier. He glanced at Taylor’s balls, and how full and bloated they were. No matter how much precum Taylor produced, it would only be a drop in the bucket compared to what she would unload once she _actually_ started to cum. No question there.  
  
Liam kept on working, kept on tending to Taylor’s cock with his mouth and hands, doing his best to make her feel as good as possible. He squeezed down as hard as he could on the rock-hard shaft, and felt his own locked-up dick twitch in sympathy.  
  
“Open wide, Lisa,” Taylor said, a tense sound to her voice. “I’m about to cum!”  
  
Liam opened his mouth as wide as he could, ignoring the slight ache he felt. This was more important. It was _so_ much more important. Taking care of Taylor’s cum, was there a better use for his mouth in the entire world? Liam wiggled a bit, as he saw Taylor’s cock open up, revealing a rather _large_ hole for the semen to come through. Wow, that was really-  
  
And then Taylor started to cum. For a fleeting moment, Liam was reminded of a fire hose. Then he just got fucking _buried_ underneath a ton of cum.  
Liam’s mouth got filled with semen in the first jet. Absolutely, completely filled with cum. He gasped, or tried to gasp, as he felt his mouth get filled up with the sweet, thick cum, and as it started to dribble out of the corners of his lips. Lisa was forced to close his mouth just to swallow _some_ of it.  
  
And Taylor was still cumming. Another shot landed on Liam’s face. And another and another, and then Taylor lowered her cock a bit so that the cum started to land on Liam’s chest.  
  
Liam blinked, feeling the cum spread across every single inch of his face. There didn’t seem to be a single bit of his skin that wasn’t covered with hot, _hot_ cum. And now he could feel it starting to soak through his outfit, rubbing against his torso. Liam couldn’t believe how much cum Taylor was producing. He had expected a _lot_ , but this was even more than he had bargained for. How on earth was he going to deal with all of this?  
  
It was so _exciting_ , too. Liam could feel his cock twitching and straining inside of its cage as it tried to break free and join in the fun. But it couldn’t, still kept under wraps. All it could do, all he could do, was keep on feeling himself getting bukkaked.  
  
More cum landed in Liam’s open mouth, his jaw falling open after he managed to swallow at least a bit of what he had already taken. And there was still more cum falling on him. Was Taylor ever going to stop cumming? Liam didn’t think so. It was like there was a _mountain_ of semen landing on him, never stopping, not until every single inch of his body was covered with a thick layer of cum.  
  
It didn’t actually last that long. There were a few more spurts onto Liam’s chest, and then some more on his crotch. Liam shivered, feeling Taylor’s semen running down through the holes in his cage, even the relatively tiny amount there still _such_ a larger load than anything he had produced, especially recently.  
  
And then Taylor was done. Liam tilted his head upwards, feeling the semen shifting around on his face. His eyes were glued shut, and he couldn’t open them. At least the cum wasn’t rubbing against his eyes, though. That sounded hugely unsexy and even actively painful. Instead, it was just keeping his eyelids shut _tight_.  
  
Liam realized he was gasping for breath, twitching and shivering. There was so _much_ cum on him. How had Taylor managed to keep all of that inside of her? And who was going to clean up the mess Liam was sure he was sitting in? Oh right, the maid. Who else?  
  
“What a covered slut,” Taylor said with a bit of a giggle in her voice. “I can barely tell that there’s a person underneath all of that cum.”  
  
“Guh uh,” Liam replied, panting. Oh man, this better not be the super-sticky semen Taylor sometimes used. Because he was going to get glued to the floor if he was. And there was the most embarrassing possible way for all of this to end.  
  
“Feeling okay?” Taylor asked, her voice sounding like her head was right in front of Liam’s face. “Not too shell-shocked from it all?”  
  
Liam slowly shook his head from side to side. This was had been a _lot_ more than he was expecting, but he could cope with it. Just, _wow_. He didn’t think anyone had ever been covered with as much cum as he was right now.  
  
And he was going to have to clean it up, too. Liam wondered if he was going to be allowed to take a shower beforehand.  
  
And what was it going to be like when Taylor started getting _exotic_ with what her semen could do? Or her dicks, doing something even more exotic than a scaled flower.  
  
Liam was just going to have to wait and find out.

*******

Liam, no, Lisa, his name was Lisa now. Lisa wanted to think of himself as Lisa, but every now and then, a bit of masculinity would creep back into his mind and bring him down a bit.  
  
Anyway, Lisa looked over his new costume. God, he looked like the slut he was. And this was the costume that he was going to wear out and about. Man, he was such a kinky whore.  
  
Lisa posed in the mirror a bit, admiring how well the Tattletale costume fit him. It fit him very, very closely. It was a good thing that Lisa was watching his diet, because even a bit of fat would be obvious with how skintight the costume was. It kind of reminded him of Coil, which wasn’t a _great_ thought but one that Lisa hoped a good, hard fucking from Mistress Night Life would get rid of.  
  
It was skintight all over. Lisa ran a hand over his chastity cage. If it was just a bit tighter, then every single detail of the cage would have been on clear display. As it was, it was still so obvious that Lisa was wearing a cage. And it felt so good, so _right_ to be caged.  
  
Especially right now, with Lisa’s cock starting to swell and strain against the cage. It was a deliciously awful sort of feeling, his cock trying to get hard and just being completely unable to. Lisa shivered and wrapped his arms around himself. And then started running his hands over his small, _small_ breasts.  
  
And then there was his _other_ costume. The one that wouldn’t get worn out in public. Lisa glanced over at his closet and shivered.  
  
Lisa looked like a slut in this costume. In the other costume, he looked like a, a… _good_ girl. _That_ costume, with the heart-shaped cut-out in the back that would let Mistress Taylor fuck his ass directly. _That_ costume, with the high heels that made him wobble when he walked. _That_ costume, with the built-in collar and bell. The way Lisa looked while wearing that, he felt so _yummy_ , a walking invitation to get fucked by Mistress.  
  
Lisa started to strip out of the Tattletale costume. It looked great, but it wasn’t what he should be wearing right now. Taylor was around- _Mistress_ Taylor was around the condo, and that meant that Lisa should be there to be her helpful maid.  
  
And Lisa looked so cute in his maid costume. Cute, and pretty slutty. Although, really, Lisa hoped that he could look slutty in _anything_ he wore. It was all a matter of how he presented himself, after all. Showing off his looks would be hot even in a nun’s habit.  
  
A few minutes later, Liam, damnit, Lisa, was twirling a feather duster around as he looked at himself. Yep, a perfect, slutty French maid. One with very small breasts, even if the costume suggested that he had a bit more going on upstairs than he actually did. But he was still wearing something without shoulders and with a skirt that almost let the tip of his cage peek out from underneath it. It was damn near perfect.  
  
Smiling, Lisa turned around and stepped out of the bedroom he and Taylor shared. Taylor was around here somewhere, and Lisa was sure he’d find her pretty quickly. And then some unneeded cleaning and a fucking that Liam _really_ needed.  
  
Absolutely perfect.

*******

Lisa stretched, his purple-painted fingers almost reaching the ceiling. He sighed in satisfaction as he felt the muscles shift around underneath his skin. Then he clapped his hands together, looking around for some _fun_.  
  
And the first bit of fun was right there. Emma was sitting in a chair in the next room, reading something. Lisa walked over to him, swaying his hips as he went. He sat down in the other boi’s lap, making Emma jump a bit.  
  
“Howdy,” Lisa said with a grin, getting comfortable and pressing his butt against Emma’s crotch. He could feel the hard surface of the cage there. “Reading anything interesting?”  
  
“I,” Emma opened his mouth to say something. Then he frowned and looked down at Lisa’s own crotch. Gosh, what a pervert. “What is that?”  
  
“What’s what?” Lisa asked, his voice full of innocence. Then he looked down as well, where his short, purple miniskirt had ridden up quite a bit. “Oh, _that_. That’s a dick. Haven’t you ever seen one before?”  
  
Emma blinked in confusion, looking down first at the bare, hairless cock that was poking out from underneath Lisa’s miniskirt, and then back up at Lisa. Lisa grinned widely, and ran his fingers through Emma’s red hair. Man, this was even more enjoyable than he had thought it would be.  
  
“Why aren’t you locked up?” Emma asked, crossing his arms in front of the bubble-gum pink blouse he was wearing.  
  
“I just didn’t feel like it,” Lisa said, propping one hand on his chin and grinning. “So I just took the key Mistress Taylor gave me and popped it off.” He wiggled his rear a bit, grinding against Emma’s cage. “Feels nice to give it a bit of an airing, you know?”  
  
Lisa’s cock was starting to get hard. Not _very_ hard. Enough time in chastity, and all of the hormones Taylor was injecting into him, had taken care of _that_ possibility. But he was still harder than anyone else in the condo, until Taylor came back from her library trip.  
  
Lisa thought it looked cute, waving back and forth underneath his skirt. A cute little length, not super long or anything, but with how hairless it was, and the paleness, yeah, it looked nice. Not, obviously, anything that could be associated with a _man_ , but Lisa wasn’t a man, as he? It was right there in the name. If not in the pronoun.  
  
Lisa tapped his power a bit as he stared at Emma. The other sissy looked like he didn’t know what to think, but Lisa was so _very_ good at finding out what was going on in other people’s heads even before they knew what they were thinking.  
  
_Envious- not of no cage- wishes Taylor gave him the choice- going to act petty_  
  
“If you feel the need to let yourself out of chastity,” Emma said, snigging, “then obviously you aren’t _really_ a proper maid for her, are you?”  
  
“I wouldn’t say that,” Lisa said with another wide smile. He reached down and wrapped his fingers around his cock. There was quite a bit of give to it, Lisa had to admit, a lot of softness. But he was certain this was as hard as it was going to get. “The stuff Taylor and I have been through,” he sighed, giving himself a few small strokes, fingers gliding up and down his pale cock, “she knows I’m not going to be a naughty sissy who can’t control himself.” He stretched again, wiggling against Emma’s crotch. “It’s nice to know she trusts me.”  
  
Of course, part of that trust involved Lisa not cumming. He could be unlocked. He could get as hard as he was able to. He could even masturbate. But he couldn’t cum. Not from his dick, and not even from his ass. Not unless Taylor was there, fucking him. And that was _more_ than fair. After all, what on earth was Lisa going to do with the ability to cum by himself? He’d just waste it, just like he had all those times he had masturbated before he got scooped up by Taylor.  
  
“You know what’s _really_ cool about this?” Lisa asked, stroking Emma’s hair. The redhead was seething by now, and Lisa’s smile was just getting bigger and bigger. “If you had been a better friend to her, this would probably be you right now.” Lisa gave his hips a waggle, making his cock shake back and forth, pressing against his thighs. “Why _wouldn’t_ Mistress Taylor give her oldest friend special privileges?”  
  
“I have special privileges,” Emma said, putting in air quotes around the last two words. “And I’m something a lot better than Taylor’s friend now.”  
  
“Yeah,” Lisa said with a snort. “You can still talk and you have more than half a thought going through your mind at once,” he glanced through the open door at the rest of the condo, wondering if Sophia and Madison could hear the two of them. Well, so what if they could? “But that’s just because Taylor’s imagination hadn’t really gotten into gear when she started with you. She would probably have trained you into a sex doll.”  
  
“We’re all sex toys to her, idiot,” Emma said, rolling his eyes.  
  
Lisa’s smile took on a sharp, nasty edge at that.  
  
“No,” Lisa replied, his voice loudly saying that he thought Emma was an idiot for not following along quickly enough, “I mean that you’d be nothing _but_ a sex doll. Madison would be smart compared to you, and you wouldn’t even be able to move without Taylor telling you to. After all, that’s pretty much what a backstabbing whore like you deserves to have happen to him.”  
  
Lisa’s cock was surprisingly hard, given the circumstances. On anyone else, it would only be called semi-hard, at best. But for a sissy tearing a strip off of another sissy? Man, Lisa had quite the boner.  
  
“Taylor’s already forgiven me,” Emma said. But there was just a hint of doubt in his voice.  
  
And that made Lisa’s grin grow all the wider. He ran his hand through his blonde hair, tucking it away behind his ear.  
  
“You think that, huh?” Lisa said, rolling off of Emma’s lap and stretching, making the hem of his skirt rise up a bit and show off his uncaged cock. “Wow, let’s hope you’re right.”  
  
And then Lisa sauntered away, his smile staying on his face. Man, that had been even more fun than he had thought it would be. And Lisa had thought that it would be _very_ fun. He opened his mind to his power, and nodded in satisfaction. Sure enough, Emma was feeling kind of worried now. He was going to be doing a _lot_ to show Taylor that he was a devoted sissy who got off on rough anal sex. Taylor was sure to enjoy that.  
  
And as a maid, shouldn’t Lisa be doing his best to make his mistress happy?

*******

Once again, Lisa was sitting on Taylor’s lap as they watched the TV. And once again, there was a sexual element in the air. It was a bit different compared to that first night, when Liam (and wow, it had been a while since Lisa had thought of himself as using that name) had watched Mistress Taylor’s home video collection.  
  
For one, the movie playing was some (pretty shallow and disjointed) glossy Hollywood blockbuster, instead of being filmed with a camera that tended to wobble around quite a bit. For another, Lisa had a big damn cock in his butt. It was making it a bit hard to focus on the movie, but, then again, this movie was _not_ worth paying that much attention too.  
  
“Mistress,” Lisa moaned, closing his eyes and shivering as another shock ran through his body, “Mistress, please, Mistress, fuck me harder.”  
  
Taylor chuckled, her voice right in Lisa’s ear. Lisa whined, feeling Taylor’s tentacle-like fingers trailing over his back, dipping underneath his shoulder-length hair, before stroking his chest. Lisa didn’t have very large breasts there, and probably never would (though his power _had_ suggested that Taylor had made a certain discovery during the bank robbery). But they still felt so nice and sensitive when Taylor played with them, the tentacles stroking his stiff nipples and pressing down on the small boobies there.  
  
“You love your mistress’s cock?” Taylor asked, her voice almost _regal_ in Lisa’s ear. “You love getting fucked by your mistress, and getting stimulated like a good maid should?”  
  
“Oh yes, Mistress,” Lisa gasped, rocking back and forth as much as he could. “I love everything you give me, Mistress!”  
  
Taylor laughed, and then forced Lisa a bit further down onto her cock. Lisa groaned, feeling his ass opening up and swallowing another inch, anchoring him even more firmly on the dick that was stretching him out.  
  
Taylor really _had_ gotten exotic with this cock. Lisa had thought that bio-electricity was the realm of sci-fi movies not a lot better than the one they were watching. But he had been proven oh so wrong. Every now and then, a bolt of electricity would be generated in Taylor’s cock and shock Lisa’s ass. Not a very _strong_ bolt, obviously. Just enough to make Lisa gasp and his ass squeeze down a bit tighter around Taylor’s cock.  
  
And since there were still _such_ large balls swinging underneath it, Lisa knew that Taylor had somehow managed to make sure she could cum as well. And wouldn’t _that_ be something? For Lisa to feel his ass getting filled up with semen as he was mildly shocked? Lisa shivered. It would certainly be _wonderful_.  
  
Lisa’s legs kicked out, bouncing against the couch. He panted, and caught a glimpse of himself in the TV screen as it went black for a second. He shivered. There was nothing there but a sissy.  
  
All Lisa was wearing were a pair of thigh-high purple socks. And the chastity cage, of course. The temptation for him to masturbate and possibly even cum was just too great when he was getting fucked for his cage to be left off. Orgasms were something Taylor gave to him, not something that Lisa could give to himself.  
  
That was why there hadn’t been any sex toys left with Emma, Sophia and Madison when they had been shut up in the master bedroom while Lisa and Taylor had their little date. The housewife, the dog and the kid could play with each other all they liked, but they wouldn’t be able to cum from it. And wouldn’t that make all three of them so horny and desperate from kissing each other as their chastity cages bumped against each other? Taylor was probably going to get swamped by them when she opened the bedroom door.  
  
But right now, it was just Lisa and Taylor, having fun. And having sex. Lisa, the submissive sissy, with purple highlights in his hair and a cage between his legs, and Taylor, who had grown a crown of horns that Lisa was sure he was supposed to interpret _as_ a crown.  
  
And he was getting fucked and it felt _so_ good. Lisa moaned, feeling his cock twitch and try to swell in his cage as he felt Taylor slowly slide him up and then back down. God, he was so horny. There was a continuous stream of arousal leaking from his cage, and Lisa wasn’t even that close to an orgasm just yet.  
  
“I’d say that you’ve got a tight ass,” Taylor said, her hand going down to grope the butt in question, her hand sinking into the soft, large cheeks, “but that’s only because I can _make_ you have a tight ass. For anyone else…”  
  
She trailed off and Lisa nodded. Taylor hadn’t been subtle about how she was turning Lisa into a size queen for monster cock. His ass was so stretched and gaping by now that the _only_ way Lisa was ever going to cum was from Taylor fucking him. Normal guys need not apply.  
  
And Lisa didn’t _want_ normal guys to try and fuck him. Their cocks were just so _boring_. No electric shocks, no spiral shape, and their cum was just as worthless. A few spurts, barely even enough to cover Lisa’s face. What was the fun in that? Lisa wanted, Lisa _needed_ something a lot more exotic than that, the itching semen Taylor had pumped into Sophia’s ass when the dog had tried to get up onto the furniture, the sticky semen that had made Lisa look like an out-of-season ghost for an hour or two before it flaked off, the _aphrodisiac_ cum that had made all four of Taylor’s sissies turn into whining, panting wrecks, leaking cum from their cages and begging Taylor to fuck them. _That_ was what a load of seed should be like, not a few spurts of white that quickly dried and cooled off.  
  
No, Taylor had trained Lisa so that the only cock that could even hope of satisfying Lisa was Taylor’s cock. And that was just the way things should be. What right did Lisa have to masturbate on his own, or even, and the idea was so ridiculous that Lisa could barely even believe it, actually _fuck_ someone else? Now _that_ was a good joke! Lisa fucking someone else with his locked-up dick? Get real.  
  
No, Lisa needed Taylor to fuck him. And fuck him and fuck him and fuck him. And then fuck all the other bois in the condo, because _damn_ , Taylor had an impressive sex drive. And Lisa was happy he was getting to do his part in making sure that his tight ass or lips were wrapped around Taylor’s cock.  
  
Lisa moaned as another shock jolted his ass. His cock twitched in its cage, going from one thigh to the other. So good. So, _so_ good. Lisa moaned, and rested his head against Taylor, feeling her continuing to fuck him. More, he wanted _more_.  
  
And Lisa knew that more was exactly what he was going to get. That there was no _way_ Taylor was going to stop fucking him until she came. If Lisa came, then that would be a nice bonus. But Lisa knew that his orgasm wasn’t all that important. At _all_.  
  
Lisa squeezed down as much as he could, trying to get as tight of a wrap around Taylor’s cock as he could. If he could just make Taylor cum, then he would know he was doing a good job as her sissy.  
  
Gasping, Lisa rested his hands on his thighs, feeling the socks pressing against his palms. He stared at the television. He had no idea what was going on, and he wasn’t sure he would even if he had been paying attention to the movie. But who cared? He was getting fucked, and that was the most important thing in the world right now. He just needed to fuck back, to let Taylor feel the pleasure and happiness from fucking a sissy’s tight ass that she deserved to feel.  
  
Lisa moaned, as he got shocked again. The pain was so _sharp_ and surprising. But still good. Still so good, so wonderful in letting Lisa know that Taylor was using him. Although, admittedly, the bumpy cock buried inside of his ass also did a pretty good job at letting Lisa know that he was getting fucked.  
  
“You’re moaning so sweetly,” Taylor said, “but you’re making it difficult to pay attention to the movie.”  
  
“Sorry, mist-umph!”  
Lisa squealed as Taylor raised a hand and slid her tentacle fingers into his mouth. They were pretty _long_ tentacles, too. Lisa’s eyes got wide as he felt the slender tentacles pressing against his tongue and the roof of his mouth. They were exploring every inch of the inside of his mouth, pressing against his cheeks, the back of his throat, everywhere.  
  
Lisa felt his tongue get wrapped up in two or three tentacles and then slowly pulled out of his mouth. His eyes crossed as he stared down at it. Well, at the tentacles holding onto it, since they were covering his actual tongue.  
  
“There, that’s much better,” Taylor said with an amused note in her voice. “No more loud, distracting sounds to distract me.”  
  
Lisa could feel himself starting to drool. He couldn’t help it, and he couldn’t stop it. There was just the saliva starting to creep out of his mouth and run down his chin, before dropping onto his body. He looked down as much as he could, as the rest of Taylor’s tentacle fingers played with his mouth, stroking the insides of it, the boneless digits running all over the inside of his mouth.  
  
And Taylor was still fucking him. Still driving into his ass, prodding against his prostate. And that felt _good_ , even though it didn’t feel good enough to put Lisa in any danger of cumming soon.  
  
Taylor’s cock delivered a jolt of electricity directly to Lisa’s prostate. Lisa squealed, and blushed as he watched a jet of cum shoot straight out from his cock and land on the floor. Wow, cumming without having an orgasm. That was a first for Lisa. And, on the whole, he really would much rather have an orgasm instead of cumming if he had the choice.  
  
“Oh, did that feel good?” Taylor asked, still holding onto Lisa’s tongue and preventing an answer. “Let’s see if we can’t make that happen again. After all,” her other hand went down to Lisa’s balls and cradled them, her tentacles running all over them, “you must be feeling _so_ swollen and full, huh?”  
  
It was true that Lisa hadn’t orgasmed for a while. Quite a long while, in fact. He had woken up this morning to a pair of damp panties, his cock having leaked during the night. But he still wasn’t leaping at the chance to get his balls drained. Mostly because of what he suspected the process would be like.  
  
And sure enough, Taylor started delivering electric shocks to Lisa’s prostate, twice a minute. Lisa moaned as much as he could around the tentacles playing with his tongue as jets of white semen leaped out from his caged cock. This was so humiliating. This was so arousing. Of course, the two pretty much went hand in hand for Lisa’s sex life now.  
  
It took a long while before Lisa’s balls were thoroughly drained. Towards the end, he was barely producing anything, just a few small, near-translucent specks of semen. There was quite the mess on his thighs and on the floor, though. And there was quite a bit of drool on Lisa’s breasts as well.  
  
“Well, that was fun, wasn’t it?” Taylor asked, a smile in her voice. “It must feel so _nice_ to have your balls emptied out. Why, you probably won’t even make a mess tonight as you sleep.”  
  
Lisa made a bit of a gurgling sound. His entire body was shaking, and he was feeling drained on a much deeper level than not having any cum left in his balls. And, of course, there was still the thick, bumpy dick buried inside of him. _That_ was on his mind. That was _really_ on his mind, as he felt himself slide a bit further down the shaft. Lisa squirmed around, feeling Taylor pressing against him, inside and out. It was a _nice_ feeling, but it was one he wasn’t sure he could take for that much longer.  
  
“Of course,” Taylor said, whispering into his ear, “now that you’re all emptied out of cum,” she chuckled, “maybe I should put some back into you.”  
  
Lisa could connect the dots on _that_ , not the message was very hidden. He made a whining sound, that was as close as he could come to speech with Taylor still holding his tongue outside of his mouth and filling the rest of it with her tentacles.  
  
“I’m so glad you agree,” Taylor said with a chuckle. “And here you go.”  
  
Lisa sagged backwards against Taylor, feeling her cock pulsing deep inside of him. He tightened down as much as he was able to, anticipating what he was about to get. And a good maid, a good sissy, should always be thankful for whatever his mistress gave him.  
  
Lisa weakly twitched on Taylor’s lap as he felt her start to fill him up with cum. There was a _lot_ of cum, just like normal. Just like a sissy should get.  
  
And it was so wonderful. And exotic, but really, that was what _made_ it wonderful. Feeling the shockingly hot cum getting pumped deep into Lisa’s ass, filling him up, it made Lisa’s entire body (and especially his cock) twitch. And- where those eggs? Lisa thought they were, the small, semi-squishy spheres getting pumped into his ass, stretching out the portions that even Taylor’s cock hadn’t managed to reach.  
  
“Gur ghk,” Lisa said, feeling the tentacles wrapped around his tongue twitch as he tried to speak.  
  
“Don’t worry,” Taylor chuckled darkly, “these aren’t _fertile_ eggs,” she ran a hand over his body before coming to rest on his stomach, pressing down there. “They aren’t going to grow inside of you and make you swell up like a pregnant breeding bitch.”  
  
Lisa shivered in arousal. A strange image flashed through his mind, for just a second. And it was enough to push him over the edge, to make him cum.  
  
Visually, it was a pretty weak orgasm. Lisa really _had_ been drained dry, and he barely managed to make a single droplet form at the tip of the purple chastity cage. But it still felt _great_ to have an orgasm, far better than any of his repeated cummies had felt. And Taylor was still slowly pumping the hot, hot eggs into his ass. Lisa could feel them anchoring to his walls, holding on _tight_.  
  
Lisa rolled his eyes down, staring at his stomach. It wasn’t bloating. He just _felt_ full. Really, really full.  
  
Taylor pumped one last shot of seed and eggs into Lisa’s ass and then stopped. She sighed, and let go of Lisa’s tongue. Lisa pulled it back into his mouth, wincing and wiping his chin clean of drool. Wow, that was a _lot_. A lot in general. Like, just all _over_ , it was a lot. But he had been a good boi and he had taken it all. And that was what was important, wasn’t it?  
“Good job, Lisa,” Taylor said, echoing his thoughts and patting him on the ass, her tentacle fingers slapping against Lisa’s big, soft cheeks. “Think you can walk?”  
  
“Um,” Lisa said, reaching down and massaging one leg. It felt limp and rubbery underneath his fingers, but it wasn’t _that_ far back to the bedroom. And anyway, he knew that Taylor would get a kick out of seeing him crawling around, his cage wiggling back and forth underneath him as he went. “I can try, Mistress.”  
  
“Then let’s go back to the bedroom and see what your fellow sissies have been getting up to,” Taylor said, slowly lifting Lisa up, making him mewl as he felt the cock sliding out of him. “And which one I’ll fuck.”  
  
Lisa could already hear the sounds of Taylor starting to change, her body shifting around as she took on some new, inventive form. Lisa didn’t watch because one, _ew_ , and two, treats were more satisfying when you hadn’t already been spoiled on them.  
  
And anyway, Lisa had enough to worry about just staying standing. He wobbled a bit, glad that he wasn’t wearing high heels. Okay, he was mostly sure he could do this.  
  
Taylor took his arm, and he glanced at her. Wow, she was _really_ in a spanking mood, wasn’t she? He could see half a dozen tentacles that ended with leaf-shaped, well, ends. Somebody was going to get a sore ass as they got used on him.  
  
Lisa started towards the bedroom, swaying a _lot_ as he went. Wow, he was feeling stuffed. Really, really stuffed. With eggs. He shivered at that thought. At least he was going to get a chance to rest for a bit. And watch one of the other sissies get fucked. And spanked, too. Lisa wondered if any of them had done anything _wrong_ , or Taylor was just in the mood for a spanking session.  
  
Well, he’d get a chance to find out soon enough.  
  
Lisa thought that this had been one of the better dates he and Taylor had been on, even with the bad movie. He hoped to do it again soon.

*******

Lisa looked at himself in the mirror. He looked _cute_. A sexy boi, ready to get fucked by his mistress. How _wonderful_.  
  
If Lisa covered up his cage, he sure looked like a flat-chested girl far more than he looked like a boy. Exactly the way a sissy maid should.  
  
Lisa smiled at his reflection. His face was a _lot_ softer than it had been, the hard, masculine lines blurred into something that fit a girl (or gurl) just the way they should. And then there were his muscles. Lisa had never really been a fan of too much exertion. Getting fucked by his mistress burned off all the calories he needed to burn off. But he was still active enough as Tattletale to have a _bit_ of muscle on his limbs. And now they were concealed underneath a nice, soft layer of skin. After all, who had ever heard of a sissy being well-msucled. It was _so_ much more fitting for him to stay soft and sleek, especially when compared with Bastard or Grue. Or Taylor, when she was packing on the pounds.  
  
Lisa held up his fingernails and examined them. A nice purple color to them, to go with his purple lipstick and the purple highlights in his hair. He was looking (and feeling) wonderfully feminine right now. And he would look even better once he stopped admiring himself in the mirror and got dressed. But that could wait for a bit. Right now, Lisa just wanted to admire how much of a sissy he had been turned into.  
  
Lisa turned around and looked over his shoulder, grabbing his ass. His _damn_ big ass, that his fingers could really sink into. He knew he had a great ass, the best ass of all the sissies. Lisa also knew that was going to change eventually, because even if he didn’t want to spoil the surprise, his power was still telling him about Taylor’s plans. But hey, for now, he might as well enjoy what he had.  
  
Lisa gave his butt a smack, and nodded in approval at the way it wiggled. Damn, he looked like one sexy slut who needed a rough, hard fuck. He wasn’t going to get one for quite some time, obviously, but he might as well think about it.  
  
And enjoy the way his cock swelled up as he thought about it. Lisa shivered, feeling it pressing against the inside of his cage. It was such a wonderful feeling, having the cage pressing down against him, keeping him trapped and soft and limp.  
  
Lisa ran a finger across his breasts, feeling the small amount of give. Maybe he should have a sit-down with Taylor and get her to accept that just because she didn’t have big breasts (or even modest breasts) in her rarely-used human form was no reason for her collection of bois to have even _smaller_ boobs. Lisa was sure that with the chemicals and hormones Taylor used to get the four of them looking this feminine, she could also make sure that Lisa and the others had decent breasts. Not _huge_ , but at least something that was only a little better than what looked like someone who didn’t go to the gym that often.  
  
“Lisa!” Taylor’s voice came from near the front door of the condo. “Are you ready?”  
  
“One minute,” Lisa called back. Right, time to stop admiring himself and start getting dressed.  
  
It was just him and Taylor going out, like usual. And Lisa was sure he was going to look _wonderful_ in the green and purple dress he had bought a few days ago. He would look _really_ girly in it. And he was sure that the other Undersiders would like having a pretty gurl around the place. And then, of course, getting to flaunt himself in his Tattletale costume (the normal one, or at least the ‘normal’ one instead of the sexy version that never left the condo) to everyone he met out on the job. Some people had really _amusing_ reactions to seeing seeing a pretty girl wearing a tight costume, only to look down and see what the crotch of the costume was wrapped around. Some of them got _really_ pissed off, which only made it easier for the rest of the team to take care of them. And some of them just got really, really horny.  
  
And they weren’t the only ones. Lisa liked to keep track of his online presence, and there were some people who were _big_ fans of how Lisa looked in his skintight, purple and black costume. _Really_ big fans. Taylor and Lisa had fucked while looking at some of the pictures or photo edits online perverts had done. It was pretty damn fun, really.  
  
Lisa shrugged into his dress and headed out for the front door. He could bother with underwear later. Much later, probably. After all, what if Taylor wanted Lisa to pull up his skirt and give her a show as they walked towards the loft? Was Lisa just supposed to _disappoint_ Taylor by not having his cage on full display? How awful would that be? He’d be a failure as a sissy if he acted like that.  
  
Lisa knew that was all a load of bullshit, of course. But it was still fun to think about. And maybe share with Taylor, too.  
  
Yep, Lisa thought he was going to make _quite_ the impression on people today. And if he was lucky, then Taylor would make quite the impression on his butt, as well. And really, what more could Lisa ask for?  
  
Tons, really, but with Taylor around, he was likely to get that as well. And one of these days, Shadow Stalker might be worth bringing back into the cape scene as well. That would be a nice ace in the hole, in addition to a few other odds and ends Lisa had squirreled away.  
  
Smiling to himself, Lisa waved at Taylor as he rounded the corner and saw her. She looked normal and human, in a rather dark outfit that still looked good on her. Well, it _should_ , since Lisa had spent so much time picking it out.  
  
“Ready to go out and about?” Taylor asked, kissing Lisa and grabbing his ass.  
  
“Let’s go and kick some ass,” Lisa replied, pushing his butt back against Taylor’s hand.  
  
Lisa ran an eye over the condo before he stepped out. Madison was in front of the TV, watching some program that would make Lisa’s brain dribble out of his ears from how boring it was. Emma was watching over him, a bored expression on his face as he played with Madison’s hair, idly twirling some strands around his fingers. And Sophia was, oh, the little puppy was horny and still thinking with his dick, trying to rub himself against the couch to get some relief. How _cute_. And faintly pathetic, as well.  
  
Everything was as it should be. Lisa stepped out into the afternoon sun and took a deep breath. It was a beautiful day, and now it was time to go do some work. Side by side with Taylor. What could be better?  
  
Taylor wasn’t Lisa’s first girlfriend, but she _was_ his first mistress. And it was _so_ much better to have a mistress than a girlfriend, as Lisa was discovering. So, so much better.  
  
And Lisa _knew_ he would be helping some other guys in the Brockton Bay cape scene to discover the exact same thing. Sooner or later. He was looking forward to it, really.  
  
“Love you, Taylor,” Lisa said, planting a kiss on Taylor’s cheek. She looked a bit surprised for a second. Then she returned the gesture.  
  
Arm in arm, Lisa and Taylor walked down into the city. And nothing could be better.


	8. Acquiring Amos

**Acquiring Amos**

  
Taylor ran a nine-fingered hand down along Lisa’s back. The boi squirmed nicely, before turning towards Taylor and giving her a big smile. Taylor smiled back, and reached down to pull Lisa a bit closer to herself. Lisa immediately buried himself against Taylor’s side. Then the two of them sighed in happiness.

Taylor was surrounded with cute, sexy, feminine sissies. Lisa was on one side, and Emma was on the other. Sophia was sprawled across all three laps, his tail slowly beating back and forth as Taylor played with his butt from time to time. And Madison was sitting in between Taylor’s legs, his head turned to suck Taylor off.

That meant he couldn’t watch the TV, but that was okay. The show that was on right now was much too mature for a baby boi like Madison to be exposed to. Car chases and shooting and all sorts of things that Taylor just didn’t want Madison exposed to. Sucking her cock was a much more appropriate thing for him to do.

Sophia’s chastity cage was digging into Taylor’s leg, and that was kind of uncomfortable. But not so much that Taylor was going to shift around and try to get the pressure off of her. And anyway, as a silver lining, she could feel the cum that was slowly leaking from his cage as Taylor toyed with his butt, squeezing and kneading it, and occasionally running her multi-jointed fingers along his black tail.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Lisa asked quietly, glancing up at Taylor.

“Just enjoying time with my family,” Taylor said, leaning down to kiss him on the cheek. Lisa squirmed _delightfully_ , and not just because of the itching powder that Taylor had put into the kiss. Then she did the same to Emma. “All of my family.”

“You know,” Lisa said, resting a hand on Taylor’s hip and gliding back and forth against the jeans that Taylor was wearing, “our family could grow bigger.”

“Maybe,” Taylor said. “But I fuck and I fuck Emma, and he just doesn’t seem to get pregnant.”

Lisa snorted and Emma rolled his eyes. Taylor smiled and stretched putting two of her arms behind the couch, letting them dangle down to the floor. Her third arm kept on playing with Sophia, and her fourth arm alternated between her other three sissies.

For obvious reasons, Taylor wasn’t wearing a shirt. But beyond her arms, she was pretty much in her normal state. Her small breasts were exposed to the open air, and her torso was normal, beyond what was needed to support a second pair of arms. Even her face and her legs weren’t anything out of the ordinary. The most unusual thing about her at the moment was her cock, scaled and segmented and twitching around quite a bit in Madison’s throat as the infantile sissy sucked Taylor off.

“I think we’re both thinking of the same name, right?” Lisa said, leaning forward a bit to look at Emma. The redhaired gurl wiggled her head from side to side a bit before nodding. “Obviously getting a second blonde won’t be as spectacular as the first one is,” Lisa ran a hand through his long, blonde hair and preened a bit, getting both Emma and Taylor to roll their eyes, “but I’m sure you could mold him into something a bit more _special_ to do with Glory.”

“Yeah,” Taylor said, nodding. She thought things over for a second, and then flipped off the TV. It wasn’t a very good show anyway, and she needed to concentrate. She propped her chin up on one hand as her others started to play with her sissies. “I think…”

Nobody interrupted Taylor as she was thinking. Not even Lisa. There _were_ things he could do to get punished, after all. His status as the favorite didn’t extend _that_ far.

“I think we should go after his brother, first,” Taylor said. “Caduceus.”

“A lot more psychological weak spots with that one,” Lisa said, nodding. “But he didn’t do that much to you, Taylor. Not like with how, well, I’m not complaining about it, but Glory _did_ drive you into joining the Undersiders instead of being a hero. While Amos had what, a bad attitude as you held him hostage?”

“Oh, he had a lot more than that,” Taylor said with a grin as she sneaked a hand down and squeezed Sophia’s, Emma’s and Lisa’s asses all at the same time. They all had more or less identical reactions of arousal as they got felt up by their mistress. “I mean, god _damn_. Feeling that ass up was like a dream come true.”

Taylor thought back to the bank robbery. It really had been an accident, grabbing at Amos. And for a moment, when she realized how he was, she had thought she was _dead meat_ , that the healer was going to carry out his threats and fuck Taylor’s body over. Then she had realized that if he _could_ have done that, he would have, and that his power couldn’t work on Taylor’s altered body, for whatever weird, power-related reason.

After that, Taylor had calmed down a bit, and realized just how much of a natural sissy she had on her hands. She had even managed to get a few good squeezes of Amos’s ass in, though she had passed it off as just manhandling him around to keep him in between Taylor and his brother. Oh, that had been a _great_ ass. Big, _really_ damn big and a wonderful mix of soft and _firm_. It was, quite frankly, a lot better than what Taylor had managed to achieve with her own harem of bois.

“Here his page on New Wave’s site, Mistress,” Emma said, handing over a smart phone. Wow, Taylor had been so lost in a reverie that she hadn’t even noticed that Emma was typing away. “Would you just look at that face?”

Taylor did. And she fully agreed with what Emma was saying. Just a little touch of makeup, maybe do something with his hair, and _anybody_ would say that it was a girl looking up from the phone. Taylor smiled, and felt her cock twitch around in Madison’s throat and mouth.

“Good job, Emma,” Taylor said, patting Emma on the head and making a few strands of red hair fall down in front of Emma’s eyes. “Yes… I doubt he has any breasts, but that face, and that ass, and then we’d just need to lock away that pointless dick between his legs. Oh, it would be _perfect._ ”  
“To an extent,” Lisa pointed out. “He can’t affect you. Can you affect him?”

“I don’t know,” Taylor admitted. “At the bank, I didn’t try to do anything more subtle then threaten to crush his throat with some claws. I don’t know if I can force his body to accept the hormones that gave you gurls your cute little boobies and soft skin.” Taylor ran her hands over the body features in question, feeling the small, barely-there breasts.

“One of the little flavor quotes on his page,” Emma said, peering down at his phone, “says that he never gets sick. So if he can kill bacteria before they get to him-.”

“Then he can probably ax anything I can do,” Taylor said with a nod and a sigh. “That’s a pity. But,” she glanced at Emma’s phone again, “he is _such_ a natural sissy that it may not matter. Dress him up, cage him up, and I’d say he’s be pretty much the equal of any of you bois.”

“Some people get all the luck,” Lisa said. “They don’t need to go through all those days and weeks of proper training, they just get to be born to be natural sissies.”

“Lucky them,” Taylor said dryly. “I’m sure Amos will appreciate that insight when you share it with him.”

“We got along _so_ well last time,” Lisa said, nodding. “We really have a _special_ bond between the two of us.”

Like the special bond between the Hatfields and the McCoys, Taylor thought. And on that note…

“I’m immune to anything Amos can do,” Taylor said, “but I don’t think that _any_ of you should touch him until I give you the all-clear, just to be on the safe side.”

“I enjoy a life where my bones haven’t all melted,” Lisa said, nodding. “I’ll still need to spend time with him, to give you a cheat sheet of what to say, but I’ll make sure I’m wearing gloves or something if I need to touch him.”

“Right,” Taylor said, nodding as well, and looking at Emma and Sophia to make sure they understood as well. And Madison, though it was a bit hard for him to show understanding when his mouth was wrapped around a cock like it was. “And now I suppose we should start thinking about how to actually grab him and where to keep him when we get him.”

“Oh, it’s so romantic,” Lisa said, putting his hands together underneath his chin. “A family talking about how to add to their ranks.”

“As the maid, start working on a maternity dress,” Taylor said with a smile. “But before I can really start to plan, I need to get off. Just can’t think properly when I’m feeling like this.” She reached down and ruffled Madison’s hair. “You’re doing a great job, kid.”

Taylor closed her eyes and started growing a new cock. She was going to be fucking Sophia, so a dog cock seemed like the obvious choice. A big, thick, hot cock, with a knot that would destroy Sophia’s ass as the black boi took it.

Sophia got to feel the dick rising up underneath him, pressing against his stomach. He opened his eyes wide and rolled onto one side, looking at the shaft as it reared upwards, pressing a bit against Madison’s face as he kept on sucking the dick inside of his mouth. Madison’s eyes crossed in a pretty comical manner as he stared at it.

“Okay, Sophia,” Taylor said, as the dick finished rising. It was a hefty eight inches long and two and a half across. Without counting the knot, obviously. “Time for you to get stretched out like a proper sissy should.”  
Sophia barked happily as he climbed back onto Taylor’s lap. He rocked back and forth, rubbing his ass against the shaft. As he worked himself, Taylor looked at Emma and Lisa.

“You two can make out with each other,” Taylor said graciously. “I know how much whores like you enjoy kissing and touching each other.”  
“Sure thing,” Emma said, hopping off of the couch and kneeling down behind Madison, so Taylor could look at all four of her sissies at once.

“And by the way,” Lisa added, joining Emma and running his hands along Emma’s body, pressing against the housedress he wore, “if you ever _do_ want to whore us out, I have some ideas about that.”

“I’m sure you do,” Taylor said with a snort. “Now get kissing.”

Emma and Lisa started doing just that, pressing their lips and bodies together. Taylor watched them over Sophia’s shoulder, before focusing on the bitch boi in front of her. Sophia was panting, his tongue poking out from between his lips as he rubbed his black ass against Taylor’s cock. Taylor smiled and rested two hands on Sophia’s shoulders. Then she started to push him downwards, feeling a bit of pressure as her pointed dick head pressed against Sophia’s asshole.

And then she was sliding into his butt. Sophia whined and barked, and at the bottom of her vision, Taylor could see Sophia’s caged cock jerk around. How _cute_.

As a matter of fact, all four of her bois were cute and caged. Taylor enjoyed the thought of how desperate Lisa and Emma would look in ten minutes or so, as they got _really_ horny, and wouldn’t be able to do anything about it as they rubbed their caged cocks against each other, desperate for some stimulation that wouldn’t be coming.

Except from Taylor, of course. She wasn’t quite sure if she would be letting them cum, though. On the one hand, it was so, _so_ cute to see her collection of caged sissies wiggling around as they tried to deal with the arousal they were feeling and were completely incapable of dealing with. On the other hand, it was always fun to fuck her sissies. It was _very_ fun to fuck them, in fact.

And that was why Taylor was fucking two of them at once. Madison’s throat felt wonderful as he sucked Taylor’s segmented cock, his tongue pressing against the shaft as it twitched and writhed around in his throat. And although the cock that was fucking Sophia’s ass was ‘just’ a big, thick, hot dog cock, it still felt wonderful inside of Sophia’s tight, hot ass.

Taylor sighed and leaned back against the couch, watching Sophia start to bounce up and down along her cock. He was panting in a really cute way, his dog ears twitching around as he impaled himself on her dick over and over again. He was stark naked except for his collar, just like a dog should be. It would just be _ridiculous_ to have him wear anything beyond his cage and his collar.

As Sophia rode Taylor and as Madison sucked her off, Taylor thought about Amos a bit. She didn’t want to speak about it right now, just in case it didn’t end up working. But if Amos would come around and be a proper sissy… (Taylor wasn’t quite sure what his new name would be. Something to think about once she actually _had_ him, she supposed) then there were all _kinds_ of options that could be used.

Just as one example, maybe Taylor could say that Emma had been a good enough boi recently that the cage could cum off. And he could even masturbate to completion! Of course, that would only happen after Amos had a chance at Emma to make sure that the redheaded boi stayed soft and limp and useless no matter what.

And cruel physiological games were just _one_ of the things that Taylor could do with Amos underneath her thumb. Sophia looked cute. Really, really cute. But Taylor thought that her black bitch boi might look even better if his skin was a darker shade of black. The really, really super black that was super shiny, that Taylor saw from time to time in the city as she walked around. That way, the white of Taylor’s cum (or she supposed, the weak amounts of semen that leaked from Sophia’s green cage) would look even better when smeared against his skin.

And then there was the subject of breasts. Taylor knew that refusing to give her sissies bigger boobs wasn’t exactly based in rationality. But if she _could_ get bigger boobs, then why couldn’t her collection have larger breasts as well?

Maybe even _really_ big boobs. Taylor hadn’t worked out all of her vindication for Emma, and the thought of sending her best friend/worst enemy/sissy housewife out on a shopping trip with a _huge_ pair of tits that strained at his dress, with a limp, drooling clitty underneath it appealed to Taylor’s sense of humor.

Yes, that was something to put down and think about for later. Right now, Taylor had a fuck and a show to enjoy. She smiled as she watched Lisa and Emma get more and more into their makeout session.

Both gurls had their dresses pulled up by now, revealing their caged clitties and their smooth legs and stomachs. Their hands were wandering all over each other as they kissed and made out. It was quite hot, and made even hotter by the knowledge that they would stop kissing each other in a second of Taylor told them to. And she wouldn’t even need to have them start tending to her. She could just send them off to other ends of the condo and let the lust curdle inside of them, while she sat back and enjoyed the attention of her _other_ two sissies.

Sissies who were doing such a good job of tending to Taylor. Well, they should after all the practice they had gotten in on learning how to take care of Taylor’s needs. Sophia was really moving faster and faster as he fucked himself on Taylor’s doggy dick, his caged clit knocking against his thighs as he enjoyed himself.

And Madison was doing an excellent job as well, his hands resting on Taylor’s thighs as he suckled at her cock. Taylor couldn’t actually see much of Madison in this position, but who needed to, when he was doing such a good job?

In fact, Taylor could slowly feel her orgasm rising up as she used her two sissies. She sighed and looked at them. Soon now, very soon, she’d have two _more_ sissies for her to enjoy. And they’d even be brothers, too.

Taylor wondered if there was some way to twist ‘brothers’ around to better reflect what the two of them would be and do to each other. Just like ‘girl’ to ‘gurl’ and ‘boy’ to ‘boi’. Eh, something to spitball with Lisa later.

For now, she thought about how wonderful it would be to have Amos and Victor servicing her, the two of them completely remade into cock-hungry sissies who would do anything to get fucked by her. Hey, maybe even they’d fight each other for the chance to be the one to get fucked by Taylor. That was a _nice_ thought. A really, really nice thought that made Taylor grab Sophia’s hips and start to fuck him faster and faster as he bounced up and down along Taylor’s shaft.

“You’re looking good girls,” Taylor said, looking at Lisa and Emma. “Keep it up!”

Yes, this three-pronged assault felt wonderful. Sophia and Madison tending to her dicks, Lisa and Emma putting on a show, and Amos and Victor providing some fantasies for the future. It was all _wonderful_ , and Taylor could feel her arousal growing and growing.

And she wasn’t the only one who was getting turned, either. There was the cum that was leaking from Sophia’s cage, obviously. Taylor sharpened her eyes, and could tell that Lisa and Emma were starting to drool from their plastic cages a bit as well. Not a _lot_ , since they weren’t getting as turned on as Sophia was, with the big cock reaching deep inside of him and hitting his prostate. But they were still getting horny. Taylor looked forward to seeing them in half an hour or so, when they were _really_ worked up and would need to come to her for relief.

It was a lot harder to tell how turned on Madison was. Taylor would really need to stretch her neck out to see what her baby boi was up to. But, in a way, she didn’t need to see to know. After all, Madison, just like the other three, was a horny slut who got off on submission and service. How _couldn’t_ he be horny and aching, his dick futilely trying to expand inside of his cage?

Taylor reached behind Sophia to pat Madison on the head, rubbing his hair back and forth. She thought she heard a hum of satisfaction around her cock as she payed a bit of attention to Madison.

Taylor was just about at her limit. She told her knot to start expanding inside of Sophia’s ass. And the dick that was buried down Madison’s throat started to really thrash around as well, pressing against the insides of his throat and making it so _hard_ for him to breathe. Taylor wasn’t super worried about that, though, since she knew that he was enough of a slut to get turned on a bit by that. And it wasn’t like it was going to be lasting for very long, anyway.

Not like the knot that had inflated inside of Sophia’s ass. His eyes had crossed and he was making some gasping sounds as he was held down firmly on Taylor’s dick. His dick was _really_ twitching around inside of his mint green cage, and Taylor was sure that if it hadn’t been for the cage, he would have had a rather large, very unsightly erection. So it was a good thing that it was safely locked away where it couldn’t ruin the night with its presence.

“Are you cumming?” Taylor asked, patting Sophia on his head, in between his twitching dog ears. “Are you being a good boi, cumming from getting fucked?”

Sophia’s head bobbed up and down, his eyes wide. Taylor glanced down, and smiled at the amount of cum that was leaking from his cage. What a _mess_ he was making. It was pretty cute. She wasn’t even upset that he was getting an anal orgasm. Even a dog should be allowed to cum from time to time.

Especially when Taylor was cumming on her own. She sighed as she felt her large, heavy balls start to empty inside of Sophia and Madison. She looked Sophia dead in the face, not wanting to miss a single second of this.

Taylor started to cum, semen flowing out of her balls. And Taylor _never_ had a use for just regular amounts of regular semen. No, even if she had more or less standard cum boiling inside of her balls, then at the very least, there was a whole _lot_ of semen, enough to thoroughly cover whatever lucky sissy she was fucking.

And for tonight, Taylor had put a bit more of a spin on her cum than normal. It would be so _fun_ to watch Madison and Sophia discover it. A smile spread across her face as she watched.

Taylor had thought about making her cum super sticky this time, but realized that would actually be a pretty bad idea, since Madison was giving her a blowjob. He needed to breathe, after all. So instead, Taylor had made her internal chemistry start whipping up a special little something that would give her some sweet, pleasant dreams tonight.

Although these two wouldn’t be sleeping anywhere so easily, given the amount of aphrodisiac that would be boiling inside of them. Sophia’s ass would be so _sensitive_. Taylor would be interested in seeing if Sophia would try to fuck his ass with some kind of improvised toy. She kind of hoped that he would. It would be a wonderful reason to punish him, for seeking pleasure without asking her for permission.

And Madison would be discovering the joys of a pair of _very_ sensitive lips and tongue. And a throat, too. He would probably be mutely begging for permission to suck Taylor’s cock, or anything else she gave to him. Taylor would be interested in seeing if the aphrodisiacs would be strong enough to let Madison cum just from giving oral sex. Or if it would just stir up such a lust inside of him that he would try to suck Emma off through his chastity cage or something similarly amusing.

And it would take _such_ a long time for it to wear off. Taylor was sure she would wake up tomorrow to find two horny sissies vibrating in need and willing to do anything that would let them get off. As opposed to them normally being willing to do anything that would make Taylor happy. It was a subtle distinction, but a crucial one, to Taylor’s mind.

Sophia was starting to feel the effects already. Taylor’s smile grew and grew as she watched Sophia start to twitch and vibrate with need. And what a lucky sissy he was. Taylor’s dick was still knotted deep inside of his ass, her red knot stretching his walls out and letting him feel so _much_. Taylor was sure that if she was still moving inside of him, Sophia could be cumming what brains he had straight out of his head. Maybe she _should_ do that someday, and catch it on camera, just for fun.

“Oh, that looks so hot,” Lisa moaned, turning his head to look at the threesome. “How nice does it feel, to have your dick inside a tight, hot ass and mouth, Mistress?”

“It feels wonderful,” Taylor said with a sigh, looking over Sophia’s shoulder at Emma and Lisa. “But neither of you know what that actually feels like, do you?”

Both bois shook their head. Taylor studied them closely, and was glad to see that neither of them were showing any signs of wanting that, either. They were both virgins in the classical sense, and, with luck, they always would be, always, _always_ , associating sex with getting fucked in the ass. Taylor hoped that even if, for some reason, they left her and had their cages removed, none of her bois would ever want to have sex by sticking their dicks into something.

“The pleasure that comes from cumming inside a sissy’s mouth or ass,” Taylor said, stroking Sophia’s naked body, “is really a _lot_ better than cumming inside of a girl’s pussy.” Taylor was pretty sure that was the case, though her only actual experience with that had been when she had fucked herself when she had just been starting out. A whole lot of pain and discomfort on both ends, and not something she had really enjoyed. “All of you should feel so _happy_ that you get to use your bodies to contribute to something so wonderful.”

Emma and Lisa both nodded, their heads bobbing up and down. Sophia didn’t, but Taylor wasn’t certain just how aware Sophia was of anything right now, beyond the knot splitting his ass open. And Madison, obviously, had something more important to do with his head than nod.

“Don’t worry, Mistress,” Lisa said, “we all know that serving you is the most important thing we can possibly do.” Man, Taylor _knew_ that wasn’t true. But she supposed there was no point in bringing up Coil where anyone else, even Lisa’s other sissies, could hear. “We’re going to keep on doing our best to take care of you and make your dicks as happy as they can be.”

“Get over here,” Taylor said with a smile.

That smile only grew as she watched Emma and Lisa both crawled over to her, flanking Madison and staring up at her from the floor. Oh, they looked so _cute_. Lisa in a stripped-down maid outfit and Emma in a housedress that showed off his lovely legs. They looked _tasty_.

“Madison, it’s time for you to go to bed,” Taylor said, patting the baby boi on the head and pushing him backwards off of his dick. “Mommy will be along to fuck you to sleep soon.”

Madison was much too obedient to protest. He climbed to his feet, still looking a bit sad, but went off to his bedroom, shoulders slumped a bit. Ah, was the boi hoping for a facefuck that he could cum by? He was going to be disappointed. Taylor had made sure that Madison hadn’t had a single orgasm since joining her, and that wasn’t going to change anytime soon. That kind of pleasure was just too much for his immature mind.

Taylor’s scaled cock flopped around against the edge of the couch. She smirked a she saw both Emma and Lisa look down at it and shift around. Oh, were the sissies wanting a nice, thick, hard cock buried deep inside of them, thrusting away and making them scream out in orgasm? Well, maybe they’d get it, and maybe they wouldn’t. Taylor hadn’t quite decided.

“Okay, Sophia,” Taylor said, grabbing the black bitch boi’s hips. “Time for you to get off.”

She grabbed Sophia’s body with all four hands. Her knot hadn’t really deflated yet, but so what? Taylor was strong enough, and the bois resilient enough that this wouldn’t hurt them.

Taylor lifted upwards. Sophia started to thrash around, making all kinds of interesting sounds as his body was tugged upwards, his ass trying to keep the knot inside of him. It didn’t work, and Taylor could feel his body slowly opening up, his asshole stretching as Taylor tugged and tugged.

Sophia’s locked-up dicklet was shaking around quite a lot, though Taylor couldn’t tell if that was from how good he was feeling or how much he was moving. In a way, it really didn’t matter, she supposed. She just kept on lifting upwards, feeling how _tightly_ Sophia was squeezing down around her.

And then Sophia was free, suddenly jerking up a good five inches as his ass was forced _widely_ open, stretched out around the knot. He quivered from head to toe, and made quite the amusing set of sounds as he was lifted free. Taylor could even see some mostly-clear semen leaking out of his cage. She wondered if he had actually orgasmed, or if she had just milked some cum out of him.

Either way, Taylor laid Sophia down on the couch next to her. He was still twitching, making small, mindless, animal sounds as he moved around on the cushions. It was _really_ hot, and Taylor licked her lips as she looked down at him. What a slut. What a perfect, sissy slut she had turned her former bully into.

Taylor spent a minute watching Sophia’s tail twitch back and forth, and the cum that was leaking out of his asshole, running down his black skin. What a hot sight. Was it any wonder that Taylor was always so aroused when there was this level of lewdity around her?

And speaking of lewd things, Taylor turned her attention back to Emma and Lisa. They were still sitting in front of her, and had started making out again. And that was _always_ worth watching, seeing the blonde and the redhead making out with each other, pressing their slim bodies against each other and kissing so hungrily. Taylor felt her arousal start to stir to life, and banished the fatigue inside of her. There was something more important to do right now than laze around.

But what, exactly would that be? Fucking more of her sissies? Taylor had to admit, that it was _always_ a good time to fuck the collection of locked-up sluts that she had. But maybe she should actually put some time and effort into planning how she was going to kidnap a hero, on a team of heroes, and turn him into her sexualized plaything. That just might be the kind of thing that benefitted from some forethought.

“Get up here, you two,” Taylor said.

Lisa and Emma quickly joined Taylor on the couch, pressing against her and almost sitting on her lap. They rested their heads against her upper shoulders and looked at her curiously. Lisa more so than Emma, since he actually had a reason to keep on thinking about he wider world instead of just the condo.

Taylor wrapped her arms around their waists, and started feeling them up. That felt nice, though she didn’t do anything more, wanting to keep on focusing on her planning. There was always a lot of work that needed to be put in beforehand whenever she wanted to grab a new sissy. Even one like Lisa, who was so sweet and obedient.

“You know, Taylor,” Lisa said, interrupting her thinking, “if we get two more bois, we’re going to need somewhere new.” Taylor looked at him as Lisa gestured around the room. “Five of us is already pretty cramped, even with Madison sleeping in his own room. If that goes up to seven of us?”

Frankly, Taylor was planning for Glory and Caduceus to be sharing the same bed. And a whole lot else. They might only be _adopted_ brothers, but that was still close enough to fulfill Taylor’s incest fantasies. But Lisa had a point. Even with Sophia eating out of a bowl on the floor, the dinner table was still crowded, and there could be quite the line for using the bathroom.

“Oh, I suppose so,” Taylor said with a sigh. That stuff wasn’t _nearly_ as sexy as planning out how she was going to corrupt a natural-born sissy. “You have a good point, I suppose.”

“Well, yes,” Lisa said smiling. “Emma and I can start looking for an actual house to rent or something, if you want.”

“Yeah, sure,” Emma said, reaching down and wrapping his hands around one of Taylor’s cocks. He started to jack her off, moving in long, slow strokes that felt _very_ good. “Anything you want, I’ll do.”

“Of course you will,” Taylor said, patting him on the cheek. “I’ve trained you too well for anything else to be a possibility.”

Emma blushed and looked away at that. Ah, he was embarrassed. That was so cute to see. Although, frankly, Taylor would have thought that any sense of shame or the like would have been trained out of him by now, with all the things that Taylor had done to him.

Taylor leaned back against the couch as she started to more thoroughly molest the two sissies snuggling up on either side of her. They were so soft and pleasant and well-trained. Really, they were wonderful in every single way, weren’t they?

Taylor devoted two hands to each sissy. She was playing with Lisa’s face and crotch, a hand sneaking up underneath his _very_ short skirt to play with his locked cockle. Lisa made an adorable sound at that, and tried to pout at Taylor. He didn’t really manage to pull it off, though, and Taylor just wanted to torment him _more_.

So she did so. Just like how she was playing with Emma, both of her hands there making sure that the redheaded sissy’s small breasts and firm nipples got thoroughly toyed with. Emma made some wonderful expressions and sounds at that, and tried to press his chest even more firmly against Taylor’s hands.

As she toyed with half of her sluts, Taylor thought. Mostly, she thought about how she was going to make sure that Amos stayed in place, and that he didn’t do anything to anyone else in the condo. It was going to take a whole lot of work, Taylor knew. But it would be so, so worth it in the end. Having a loyal sissy like Amos? Whole new worlds would be opened up to her, she would really be able to make her collection of bois into the sissies they were born to be.

Emma, Sophia, Madison, Lisa, they would all get to benefit from it, they would all get to be remade. As well as Taylor herself. Sure, Taylor could do a _lot_ to her own body, but her rarely used base form still had elements she just didn’t like at _all_. So why not change her eyesight and get rid of the glasses, or improve her metabolism or do any of the things that she needed to concentrate on now to make happen?

Yep, Amos was going to be kept pretty busy after Taylor trusted him enough. She wondered what his new name would be. Oh well, something or other that would start with A. She could hit up a baby book later for some ideas or something.

For now, Taylor just needed to think and to plan while enjoying the charms of the two sluts nestled up against her. And that was _more_ than enough to keep Taylor busy. And maybe she could play a game with these two…

“Alright, gurls,” Taylor said, looking at Lisa and Emma. “I’m going to fuck Madison to sleep. And when I come back, the two of you will have come up with reasons why the other one deserves to be fucked more.” Both Lisa and Emma swallowed with near identical expression on their faces. “And whoever is more convincing, that one gets fucked,” she finished with a smile. And then laughter as she looked at the two of them.

Taylor had to admit, she _loved_ her life.

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Backflip](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18452402) by [LexiTheDoubleedge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiTheDoubleedge/pseuds/LexiTheDoubleedge)
  * [Matthew/Madison](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20111956) by [LexiTheDoubleedge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiTheDoubleedge/pseuds/LexiTheDoubleedge)




End file.
